Encore & toujours
by Ciirce
Summary: Hermione, accompagnée de Ron & Harry, commence une Huitième année à Poudlard. Mais, quand un homme mysterieux apparait alors qu'elle se trouve à la bibliothèque, tout bascule.
1. Chapitre 1 : Into Vinceres

**CHAPITRE 1 : **_**Into Vinceres**_

(C'est toi-même qu'il faut vaincre)

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, et étouffa un juron.

- Merde, merde, merde !

Elle rejeta sa couverture et se précipita dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme se cogna au passage le bras contre la poignée de la porte, ce qui lui valu une nouvelle montée de colère.

- Mais c'est pas possible !

Elle claqua la porte vivement, mais personne n'était là pour s'en plaindre. En effet, depuis l'année passée Hermione habitait toute seule dans un studio au coeur du Londres moldu. Lors de la guerre contre Voldemort elle avait été obligée d'effacer les souvenirs de ses parents et de les envoyer en Australie pour leur propre sécurité ; depuis elle n'avait pas tenté de les revoir, sachant pertinemment que le monde magique était trop dangereux pour eux.

La brune sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un peignoir blanc. Elle courut dans sa chambre, paniquée, et sortit une valise vide de l'armoire. Elle se mit ensuite à ramasser tous les vêtements qui traînaient à terre et les plia en vitesse avant de les disposer dans son bagage. Elle regarda de nouveau son réveil et poussa un léger soupir, elle n'était finalement pas si en retard que ça.

Une fois ses habits pliés et rangés, elle se saisit de sa baguette et disposa toutes ses affaires de cours ainsi que ses livres dans sa valise, en leur ayant jeté un _Reducto_ au préalable. Elle était beaucoup plus douée dans les sorts tels que le _Reducto_, plutôt que dans ceux de ménage. Quand la brune essayait de ranger ses habits à l'aide de sorts ils avaient une affreuse tendance à se rouler en boule, à son plus grand désespoir.

Elle embrassa sa chambre du regard une dernière fois, et, estimant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Hermione se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour entamer son petit déjeuner.

Dans une vingtaine de minutes elle serait à la gare, où le Poudlard Express l'emmènerait à l'école de magie du même nom.

Elle se demandait comment cette Huitième Année, comme se plaisait à l'appeler ses amis, se déroulerait. Dumbledore était mort deux ans plus tôt, McGonagall serait donc à la tête de l'établissement. Beaucoup d'élèves ne seraient sûrement plus à l'école, notamment parmi les Serpentards ayant servis Voldemort, mais également parmi ses amis, qui étaient morts.. Elle eut une pensée pour Fred, Colin, mais aussi pour le professeur Lupin, Tonks, et Dobby.. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, avant de se reprendre. Elle termina silencieusement son petit déjeuner, et alla prendre sa valise restée dans sa chambre.

Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner jusqu'à la Gare de Charing Cross, quand soudain elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de primordial.

- Pattenrond !

Elle courut jusque dans son salon, avant de trouver son chat étendu sur le canapé, profitant d'un rayon de soleil.

- Sale fainéant ! Debout, on va être en retard !

L'animal daigna lui adresser un regard condescendant, avant de se rendormir. Hermione poussa un cri de rage, avant de se saisir de la cage à ses côtés. Elle prit son chat par la peau du cou sans aucune délicatesse, et le fourra à l'intérieur. Le train partait exactement sept minutes plus tard, elle devait se dépêcher. Quelle idée de lire jusqu'à une heure indue la veille de la rentrée !

Elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre, et réussit à transplaner sans encombre jusqu'à la gare. De la vapeur sortait de la locomotive, synonyme de son prochain départ. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du train, et mit quelques minutes à trouver le compartiment de ses amis. Les retrouvailles entre le Trio d'or se firent dans de grandes effusions. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, et ses deux amis, Ron et Harry lui avaient manqué plus que de raison. Ginny était également présente, souriante comme toujours.

- Tu nous as manqué Mione, lui avoua le rouquin d'une voix hésitante.

- Vous aussi ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir.. Alors, comment s'est passée la fin de vos vacances ? Vous êtes restés au Terrier ?

- Oui ! Tu sais Mione, l'humeur n'était pas forcément au beau fixe, mais on s'est quand même bien amusé ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je te raconte plein de trucs. Je t'avais parlé de ma cousine Mary ? Eh bien, elle est venue et...

Ron continua ses jacassements pendant de longues minutes, mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille peu attentive, préférant regarder le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, bercée par le train. Ron vexé, allait la réveiller quand sa petite soeur l'arrêta, lui intimant l'ordre de la laisser dormir. Il bougonna, mais s'exécuta. Le voyage se déroula donc dans le calme, entre Harry et sa petite amie qui parlaient, Ron qui mangeait, et Hermione qui dormait.

Enfin, au bout de quelques heures, le voyage prit fin. La jeune femme s'était réveillée quelques instants plus tôt pour revêtir l'uniforme de Poudlard. Les élèves furent conduits comme tous les ans par des carrosses tirés par des Sombrals jusqu'au château. Tout le monde se regroupa ensuite dans la Grande Salle, où la répartition eu lieu. Ils mangèrent tous de bon coeur, affamés après ces heures de train, puis vint le discours de la directrice.

- Vous en avez pas marre du discours du Choipeaux ? souffla le roux à ses amis. Chaque année c'est toujours la même chose, "bla bla bla, union, bla bla, amitié et fraternité, etc.".

- Ronald ! Essaye au moins de réfléchir cinq minutes avant de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Le Choipeaux nous a toujours donné des conseils avisés, que tout le monde aurait dû suivre depuis bien longtemps ! Aujourd'hui il prône, comme le faisait Dumbledore avant sa mort, l'union entre les maisons ! Et tu devrais l'écouter !!

Elle avait fini sa phrase en haussant le ton, ce qui lui avait valu des regards courroucés de la directrice qui faisait son discours.

- Mais je vais pas faire ami-ami avec les Serpentards non plus, si ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Serpentard n'est plus qu'une maison comme une autre maintenant.. Plus de mangemorts, plus d'idioties sur la guerre et le sang pur.. Il faut évoluer.

- Si tu le dis..

Il se retourna vers la directrice non sans jeter un regard haineux à la table des serpents auparavant. McGonagall en était à la fin de son discours, et soudain elle réclama le silence de la part des élèves qui commençaient à se dissiper.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer le nom de vos préfets en chef, que vous attendez tous avec impatience. Comme vous le savez, la plupart des Septièmes Années de l'an passé sont revenus faire une Huitième Année dans l'école pour obtenir leurs ASPIC, les préfets en chef feront donc partie des Huitièmes Années, désolée pour les autres.

Tout le monde se regardait avec un air abasourdi.

- J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Préfet en Chef de cette année sera le serpentard Blaise Zabini !

De polis applaudissements s'élevaient de toutes les tables. Blaise avait été l'un des seuls Serpentards à ne pas prendre part à la guerre.

- Quant à son homologue féminin, ce n'est autre que.. Miss Hermione Granger ! Félicitations à tout les deux !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivi l'annonce de McGonagall. Tout le monde adorait Hermione, et elle était une héroïne de guerre en plus d'être intelligente. Bref, la Gryffondor était la préfète en chef parfaite.

- Toutes les maisons peuvent rejoindre leurs dortoirs maintenant, sauf les Huitièmes Années.

S'en suivit une cacophonie épouvantable. Heureusement les préfets prirent vite les choses en main, et la Grande Salle fut vite vide de toutes les maisons. McGonagall eut l'air soulagée par ce silence.

- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux comme vous pouvez le constater.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine en tout et pour tout.

- Comme vous êtes tous majeurs ici, vous n'allez pas loger dans vos dortoirs habituels, mais dans une salle qui se trouve dans l'aile Ouest du Château, au second étage. Il n'y aura pas de différences de maisons, même si vous faîtes toujours partie de la vôtre. Enfin, vous n'avez plus de couvre feu, et pouvez aller à Pré-au-Lard quand cela vous chante, tant que vous êtes revenus à 23h précises à l'école, compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça bien sagement.

- Parfait. Sinon, vous suivrez vos cours tous ensembles, mangerez à la table de votre maison. Des questions ? Bien, dans ce cas votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Zopin, va vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements.. Ah, j'oubliais.

Elle regarda un à un les élèves d'un air parfaitement machiavélique.

- Vous pouvez évidemment être sujets à des heures de colle et tout autres punitions. Etre majeurs ne vous accorde pas le droit de tout faire. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Tout le monde se leva en silence, mais la directrice retint les deux Préfets en Chef.

- Quant à vous deux, vous aurez comme tous les Préfets en Chef auparavant vos appartements privés. Suivez moi.

Elle les mena ensuite vers le troisième étage, et plus précisément vers la tapisserie d'un couple moyen-âgeux.

- Votre mot de passe est "A Bene Placito". Je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements. Bonne nuit.

La porte s'était ouverte à l'entente du mot de passe, et Hermione entra en première dans un somptueux salon. Un feu brûlait déjà dans l'âtre et prodiguait une chaleur réconfortante. Le mobilier était composé d'une table basse encadrés de deux canapés en cuir. Des fauteuils était disposés dans toutes la pièce et notamment à côté de la..

- Bibliothèque !

Hermione s'était précipité vers la bibliothèque qui rengorgeait de livres anciens, rares, que l'on ne trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle ne put retenir un gloussement de satisfaction en caressant la dorure des ouvrages. Blaise, en voyant le spectacle qu'offrait la préfète ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air perplexe, et lui adressa un sourire.

- On visite nos chambres et on parle de notre travail commun ensuite ?

- Parfait.

La brune se précipita dans sa chambre aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Elle était magnifique, son lit à baldaquin donnait à cette chambre des allures de contes de fées. Un bureau se trouvait en face de l'armoire au fond de la pièce, sur celui-ci elle put voir une myriade de plumes et d'encres différentes.

- Votre nouvelle chambre vous plaît-elle ?

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut, mais ne vit personne.

- C'est moi qui vous parle.

La voix émanait de l'énorme miroir à côté d'elle.

- Ah, euh.. Bonjour. Oui, elle me plaît beaucoup.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je suis ici pour vous prodiguer des conseils sur votre apparence, mais si vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose, surtout n'hésitez pas.

- Bien, merci beaucoup. lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon où elle trouva son homologue. Ils discutèrent durant une demi-heure des rondes à effectuer, ainsi que du reste de leur travail qu'ils se partagèrent, et la brune put enfin aller se coucher après cette journée éreintante.

La première semaine de cours d'Hermione se déroula de manière paisible, même si elle avait du mal à se sentir bien dans le château. Poudlard lui rappelait des scènes de batailles sanglantes, et chaque lieu était pour elle emprunt de tristesse. Elle revoyait sans cesse ses compagnons mourir, et le soir elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Malgré tout, elle arrivait à faire bonne figure, et possédait toujours le statut de meilleure élève de l'école.

C'est ainsi que le samedi matin elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer un devoir qu'elle jugeait ardu. La préfète s'était levée de bonne heure pour être seule, et en effet, quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque celle-ci était vide. Mme Pince semblait s'être également absentée. Hermione alla poser ses affaires, puis chercha un livre sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle ne put cependant pas se retenir d'aller feuilleter quelques livres sur les voyages dans le temps auparavant.

C'était un sujet qui la fascinait. Le temps et ses méandres lui semblaient plus qu'attirants. Elle songea avec ironie que si elle pouvait le maîtriser, bien des chose ne ce seraient pas passées.

Alors qu'elle caressait distraitement la tranche d'un livre, un brusque vent se leva. Hermione ne distinguait presque plus rien, tant le vent était violent. Ses affaires volaient au-dessus de sa tête, ainsi que des centaines de livres de la bibliothèque. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était terriblement effrayée par ce brusque phénomène. Soudain, une lumière blanche étincelante apparut au milieu des bourrasques. Elle fut obligée de détourner les yeux, et, en moins de deux seconde, tout s'arrêta. Les livres retombaient un à un, n'étant plus soutenus par la force du vent. L'Histoire de Poudlard lui tomba sur la tête, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Aïe..

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers l'endroit où la lumière se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Un magnifique jeune homme s'y trouvait. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante lui demanda.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il la regarda d'un air dédaigneux. Ses cheveux noir étaient légèrement ébouriffés, ce qui contrastait avec sa peu d'albâtre. Ses traits étaient fins, et ses yeux d'un noir magnétique. Elle faillit défaillir devant tant de beauté, et Dieu sait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

- Je pose les questions. lui répondit-il. Où sommes-nous ? A Poudlard j'imagine. ajouta-t-il, en ne la laissant pas placer un mot. Bref, en quelle année sommes-nous, et qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Nous sommes effectivement à Poudlard, en 1999.

Le jeune homme tiqua pour là première fois, avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée.

- Encore une Sang de Bourbe hein ? Enfin, soupira-t-il, je m'appelle Jedusor, mais tu peux dès maintenant m'appeler Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dum Spiro, Spero

Coucou à toutes ! Je suis vraiment atrocement désolée pour l'attente et pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews.. J'ai vraiment honte ! :(

Cette attente s'explique notamment par le fait que je n'aime pas du tout mon premier chapitre. Donc je l'ai changé, désolée à celles qui l'ont aimé ! Moi je préfère le nouveau en tout cas.

Enfin bref, à partir de maintenant ma fic va être updaté bien plus souvent ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir..

Et maintenant je réponds aux reviews ! En gros je serais une auteur modèle. :)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de relire le premier chapitre, y a pas mal de choses qui changent par rapport à la première version !

**CHAPITRE 2 : **_**Dum spiro, spero**_

(Tant que je respire, j'espère)

- [ ...] Mais tu peux dès maintenant m'appeler Lord Voldemort.

Hermione trembla de manière violente à l'entente du nom du mage noir. Elle, d'habitude si vive, ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle réussit à se ressaisir et à lui poser une question.

- Alors tu t'appelles Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

- Tiens ? Je suis donc connu dans le futur ? Voilà qui est intéressant.. Et qu'ais-je fait pour l'être ?

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermione sentit des larmes couler librement sur ses joues.. Ce qu'il disait ne pouvait pas être possible.. Durant ce temps, le brun s'était approché d'elle.

- Oh.. Je vois.. Aurais-je tué ton père ou ta mère ? Ta famille, tes amis ? Ou ton amoureux peut-être ?

Soudain, Hermione se jeta sur lui sans se poser de question et le frappa de toutes ses forces dans le visage. Il avait beau saigner abondamment du nez, elle ne s'arrêtait pas de frapper, le visage plein de larmes.

- Je te hais Jedusor ! Je t'exècre plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer !

Tom, trop abasourdi par la réaction si soudaine de la Gryffondor, n'avait pas réagi. Il se saisit si soudainement des poignets de la jeune femme qu'elle ne vit quasiment pas son mouvement. Il la renversa et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

- Calme-toi sale furie ! Et ne touche plus jamais à moi sinon je..

- Sinon tu quoi ?

Elle le poussa et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle avait en main deux baguettes, la sienne et celle de Jedusor, qu'elle avait pris dans sa poche. En voyant cela il se tut. Quant à elle, elle réfléchissait à ce que l'apparition de Tom Jedusor impliquait. Si il était allé dans le futur, elle pouvait le tuer sans crainte vu que les événements étaient déjà modifiés.. Mais, prise d'un doute elle préféra ne rien lui dévoiler sur son futur et ne rien intenter sur sa personne. Si seulement Dumbledore avait été là pour répondre à ses questions..

Alors qu'il la regardait d'un air interrogatif, elle eut une illumination. Le directeur Dumbledore.. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Jedusor tandis qu'elle rangeait celle de ce dernier dans sa poche.

- Ecoute, maintenant tu vas me suivre d'accord ? Je ne veux pas de discussions, sinon je risquerais de te faire du mal, et je n'aurais aucun regret à le faire crois moi. Bien, à cette heure-ci un samedi matin je ne pense pas que le château soit rempli d'élèves. Tu connais le chemin pour aller au bureau du directeur ?

Il acquiesça.

- Eh bien vas-y, je reste derrière toi. Et ne tente rien, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

Tom commença alors à avancer sans un regard pour elle. Hermione s'était retenue depuis tout à l'heure de pleurer pour paraître forte mais elle n'y tint plus et sanglota. Cet homme était responsable de tout. Ses parents en Australie, ses amis morts, les catastrophes chez les moldus.. Et lui marchait devant elle, tranquillement.

Elle lui demanda d'accélérer le pas, ce qu'il fit sans broncher et quelques cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de la directrice. Elle en savait le mot de passe car il était donné aux Préfets en Chef ainsi il entrèrent directement.

- Comme ça tu connais le mot de passe.. Préfète en Chef je suppose ?

- Garde ton venin pour toi ! siffla Hermione.

Quand McGonagall les vit arriver elle ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction.

- Mlle Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Menacer des élèves c'est intolérable !

- Taisez-vous ! Je suis désolée professeur, mais il faut que vous partiez. Maintenant.

- Mais enfin..

- Je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas un cas de force majeur ! S'il vous plaît, partez pour l'instant. Vous avez confiance en moi, non ?

- Il est vrai.. Bon, je vous laisse jusqu'à dix minutes mais après je n'aurais que faire de vos excuses !

Elle partit d'un air indigné, son chapeau de travers. Tom, quant à lui, regardait Hermione d'un air appréciateur. Il aimait les filles avec du caractère. Quand il la vit soudain regarder tout les murs en criant "Monsieur le directeur ! Dumbledore !" il ne comprit pas tout de suite, avant de voir un tableau lui répondre.

- Mlle Granger ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir.. Quelles nouvelles vous amènent à une heure si matinale ?

- Monsieur le directeur ! La nouvelle qui m'amène est.. ici. finit-elle, en montrant Jedusor du doigt.

Dumbledore, dans son tableau, resta tout d'abord silencieux quelques instants en voyant son ancien élève.

- Tom, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Que fais tu ici, à cette époque ?

- Je l'aurais expliqué à cette Sang... fille, si elle m'en avait laissé le temps. J'étais à la bibliothèque et je lisais un livre sur les voyages temporels quand, soudain je me suis retrouvé cinquante en plus tard, ici. expliqua Jedusor de sa voix mielleuse.

- Avez-vous touchez un livre sur les voyages temporels ce matin Mlle Granger ? la questionna son ancien directeur.

- Eh bien, effectivement mais..

- Voilà qui explique tout.

Le vieil homme se tut.

- Mais, Monsieur c'est.. C'est Lui. asséna Hermione. Que va-t-on faire de lui ? Si il est venu tout va changer, le temps va changer, peut-être même notre présent.. Et si.. Si on le laisse ici il va sûrement se faire tuer et..

- Calmez vous Mlle Granger, calmez vous. Le temps est l'une des rares chose que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler, et dont nous ne pouvons pas deviner la volonté. Ainsi Mr Jedusor s'est retrouvé ici, sans que nous puissions en connaître la raison. Le temps le renverra sûrement chez lui d'ici quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. dit-il de sa voix apaisante.

- Voire quelques années ? questionna Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- C'est une possibilité, en effet. Bien, maintenant écoutez-moi tout les deux attentivement. Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte révéler l'identité de Monsieur Jedusor, même à Minerva, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Parfait. Mr Jedusor intégrera les Huitièmes Années, sous une autre apparence, et sous un autre nom qui sera Tom Smith. Il dormira avec vous dans la chambre des Préfets en Chef, et Minerva trouvera une quelconque excuse pour faire déménager Mr Zabini. Il ne reprendra sa véritable apparence que dans cette chambre, vous comprenez ce que cela implique Mlle Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un air de profonde lassitude.

- Je ne pourrais pas ramener Harry dans mes appartements car il connaît son visage.

- C'est cela Mlle Granger. Mr Jedusor fera partie des Gryffondor et sera sous votre entière responsabilité. Il doit en savoir un minimum sur ce qui l'attend. Nous essaierons de trouver une solution la directrice et moi. Tiens, d'ailleurs la voilà.

- Albus ! C'est inadmissible ! Mlle Granger est devenue folle !

L'ancien directeur regarda les deux élèves et leur fit signe d'attendre dehors. Ils se retirèrent donc tout deux et attendirent sur les sièges attenants au bureau. L'entretien entre McGonagall et Dumbledore dura longtemps. Ils pouvaient, malgré la porte en bois, entendre les cris de la directrice. Enfin elle sortit, décoiffée et rouge de colère. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Jedusor.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons pour être ici.

Elle s'éloigna dignement avant de leur aboyer :

- Dépêchez-vous !

Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Ils arrivèrent en moins de quatre minutes à la chambre de la préfète, et McGonagall leur ordonna d'aller dans la chambre d'Hermione tout les deux en attendant qu'elle ait fait partir Blaise Zabini. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était en colère et terriblement à l'étroit dans cette chambre avec son pire ennemi. Elle le regardait avec un visage particulièrement haineux, n'ayant qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge. Celui-ci l'ignorait tout simplement.

Mais, malgré toute la rancoeur et la haine qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, et incroyablement irrésistible. Elle se gifla mentalement et se reprit, c'était un serpent, uniquement un serpent. La directrice la coupa dans sa lutte intérieure, et annonça que la chambre d'en face était désormais libre et que Tom Smith pouvait s'y installer. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'en alla dans la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard.

La vieille femme se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée des appartements et lança un sortilège qui paraissait compliqué aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vivement vers sa protégée qui l'avait suivi.

- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire parler de vous ! Je demanderais aux elfes de maison d'apporter votre repas ici ce midi. Trouvez l'excuse que vous voudrez pour justifier sa présence auprès des élèves et de vos professeurs. Bonne journée.

Elle s'en alla comme une tornade. Hermione se laissa choir sur le canapé et soupira. Dans quelle histoire avait-elle été encore embarquée.. Tom Jedusor à 17 ans était ici, et elle devait s'occuper de lui. Elle réfléchit à la situation et retourna la problème dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui révéler. Et il allait retourner dans son monde dans un laps de temps inconnu. Que faire pour éviter tout ce qui allait se produire dans le futur du jeune homme et ce qui s'était produit dans son passé à elle ? Il fallait le modifier lui, celui qu'il était. La solution s'imposa en elle. Le changer. Mais comment ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée. La Gryffondor décida de trouver la solution à son problème plus tard, et en attendant d'être un minimum correcte avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le changer si elle ne parvenait même pas à tenir une conversation avec lui.

A cette conclusion, elle s'endormit, encore bouleversée de ce qui c'était produit.

******

Tout est d'un noir d'encre. Elle ne parvient pas à distinguer le moindre détail du paysage qui l'entoure. Même ses mains lui paraissent obscures. Soudain, un bruit. Derrière elle, des bruit de pas. Une personne qui marche, tranquillement mais sûrement dans sa direction. Elle est paniquée et ne sait plus quoi faire. Son coeur bat à un rythme effréné, douloureusement. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve.

Alors elle court, droit devant. Elle ne voit rien, mais elle court, le hasard guide ses pas. Son pied heurte un rocher, elle s'effondre. Et toujours ses pas derrière elle. Pas le temps de s'arrêter, elle se relève et continue à courir, encore, et toujours. Du sang coule en abondance de son genou. Elle ne le voit pas, mais elle sent le liquide poisseux couler le long de son mollet. Les pas se rapprochent, inexorablement. Elle est perdue et elle le sait, mais elle lutte. Qu'importe la fin, tant que la bataille aura été violente.

Elle s'arrête pour se reposer l'histoire de quelques secondes. Elle sent son souffle sur sa nuque. Il est là. Il lui prend la main, et la force à le regarder en face. Mais elle ne voit rien, il fait trop sombre. Juste ses yeux, encore plus noirs que l'obscurité. Elle ne sait pas comment c'est possible. Il lui murmure des choses. Des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas. Alors il s'approche et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Je te l'ai envoyé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez vous retrouver. C'est le destin tragique de deux âmes. Il est là, tu vois ?

Elle sent des lèvres se poser sur son épaule nue. L'autre est derrière elle. Il l'enlace, écarte ses cheveux pour mieux l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle consent à se retourner, et il prend son si beau visage dans ses main. Ses lèvres frôlent le siennes, et finalement ils s'embrassent. Leur étreinte s'arrête. La chose a repris la parole.

- Regarde-moi encore une fois.

Alors qu'elle exauce son voeu, il plante une lame dans son ventre. Son cri transperce la nuit sombre.

******

- Non ! Nooooooooon !

Hermione se redressa en se tenant le ventre. De la sueur coulait le long de son corps tremblotant, et elle haletait. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.. Pourtant tellement réel.

- Alors, tu fais encore des cauchemars à ton âge ? lui demanda la voix narquoise de son colocataire.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang.


	3. Chapitre 3 : De profundis clamavi

**CHAPITRE 3 : **_**De profundis clamavi**_

(Du fond de l'abîme, j'ai crié)

[ ...] Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang.

Hermione jeta un regard effrayé à Jedusor, qui ne le lui rendit pas. Elle se leva précipitamment et alla jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle souleva son chemisier mais ne vit rien à cause du liquide. La brune n'avait pourtant pas mal. Une serviette blanche était posée à côté, elle s'en empara et la trempa dans de l'eau chaude. Elle essuya ensuite précautionneusement l'endroit d'où provenait tout ce sang mais il n'y avait rien, pas une trace de blessure. Elle enleva son haut et entreprit de nettoyer ce liquide qui la dégoûtait, ce qu'elle fit en quelques minutes. La Gryffondor retourna ensuite dans le salon, soulagée.

Tom n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Quand il la vit arriver il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers son corps. Elle surprit le jeune homme, et s'en alla dans sa chambre passer un autre haut.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Sang de Bourbe ?

- Ce n'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que tu auras une réponse.

- Je n'ai pas retenu ton prénom.

- C'est Hermione. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

- D'accord. Que s'est-il passé, Hermione ? il avait insisté sur son prénom. Elle ne releva pas.

- J'ai fait un rêve dans lequel on me donnait un coup de couteau. En me réveillant, j'avais du sang là où se trouvait la plaie. Voilà tout.

Le regard de Jedusor s'était fait intéressé. Il trouvait cette fille définitivement.. Spéciale. Cependant c'est d'un ton froid qu'il reprit.

- Ne crois pas qu'on va être amis toi et moi. Je n'ai besoin de personne, surtout pas de gens au sang impur.

- Eh bien figure-toi que tu n'es plus dans ton époque, mais dans la mienne maintenant. Tu ne peux révéler ta vraie identité à personne, sinon on t'enverrait directement à Azkaban. Alors ne joues pas le fier, tu as besoin de moi.

Elle tourna les talons d'un air hautain et alla prendre un livre. Tom se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son futur. Si il révélait son identité, on l'enverrait à Azkaban. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'il avait échoué ? Il examina la Sang de Bourbe assise en face de lui. Elle allait tout lui révéler de gré ou de force.

Hermione, quant à elle, tentait de faire bonne figure alors qu'elle était littéralement terrifiée. Ce cauchemar.. C'était si étrange, et inquiétant. La scène qu'elle avait vécu, cet espace noir, était tout bonnement terrifiant, mais le pire étaient les conséquences qu'il avait eu sur son corps au réveil. Le sang qui coulait à l'endroit exact où se situait la blessure de son rêve n'était pas du faux, elle pouvait en jurer.. Mais de là à pouvoir expliquer ce phénomène..

Soudain, un elfe apparut au beau milieu de la pièce. Il portait un plateau rempli de victuailles qu'il posa délicatement sur la table.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Mademoiselle, Monsieur ?

- Non merci. Tu peux y aller. répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

L'elfe fit un sourire édenté à Hermione avant de disparaître, aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Les races inférieures ne méritent pas notre attention.

La brune se retourna vers Tom. Elle le trouvait tout bonnement odieux, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre lui et cette fouine de Draco Malfoy. Même si l'homme en face d'elle était bien plus mauvais que l'apprenti mangemort, qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres.

- Parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient inférieurs à nous.

Jedusor poussa un grognement avant de se replonger dans un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Hermione soupira, la cohabitation n'allait pas être de tout repos..

Et en effet elle ne le fut pas. Pendant le week end elle se contenta de rester dans ses appartements avec Tom, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de ses amis. Ce temps fut mis à profit par le serpent pour lui rabâcher son idéologie comme quoi les Sangs de Bourbe ne méritaient même pas de vivre, car ils avaient volé leur pouvoir aux sorciers.

Mais, déjà le lundi arrivait. Le jour où elle devrait forcément présenter son hôte aux autres élèves. Elle s'était levé plus tôt le matin pour avoir une petite discussion avec Jedusor, afin de le mettre au courant de certaines choses.

- Tom ? Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, comme souvent. Elle l'attendit quelques minutes, avant de voir Sa Majesté daigner sortir de ses appartements.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tout en lui clamait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle. Hermione le regarda d'un air déterminé, puis lui indiqua d'un geste de s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit.

- Aujourd'hui c'est ton premier jour de classe, dans notre époque je veux dire. L'excuse que nous allons inventer pour justifier ta présence ici est très simple. Tu es un membre très éloigné de la famille de Dumbledore, et tes parents sont morts aux Etats-Unis, l'endroit où tu habitais. Tu as donc quitté Salem, l'école de magie américaine, pour venir à Poudlard selon le testament de Dumbledore. C'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air assez peu convaincu.

- McGonagall m'a donc désigné pour t'aider dans ton adaptation, en tant que Préfète en Chef. Tu ne dois surtout pas révéler ton nom, Tom Jedusor, ni celui que tu te donnes, autrement dit Voldemort. Tu ne dois pas parler de ton passé, ni de ton idéologie douteuse devant les autres. C'est un point capital tu m'entends ? Capital.

- Très bien.

- Parfait. Invente ce que tu veux sur ton ancienne école ou ton ancienne vie, tant que tu ne donnes pas de vrais détails.

- D'accord.

- Tu vois que tu peux être conciliant quand tu veux ! Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner maintenant.

Il la suivi, et quand il passa la porte de ses appartements il se métamorphosa en un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, un peu plus petit. Ses traits se firent plus grossiers. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette transformation. Il était passé du brun extrêmement séduisant au petit blondinet, certes beau, mais quelconque. Tom lui adressa un regard méprisant, avant de continuer sa route.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ron se jeta sur Hermione, l'étouffant presque.

- Mione !! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ce week end ? On ne t'a pas vu une seule fois, et McGonagall ne voulait pas nous dire où se trouvait ta chambre !

- Calme-toi Ron !

Bizarrement les démonstrations d'affections du rouquin la mettait mal à l'aise devant Jedusor. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se présenta devant la table des Gryffondor avec Tom à ses côtés.

- Je vous présente Tom Smith, c'est un lointain petit cousin de Dumbledore. Ses parents ont été tués aux Etats-Unis et il vient finir ses études à Poudlard. J'ai dû m'occuper de lui ce week end, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas vu.

- Ses parents ont été tués par...

- Harry, tais-toi ! le coupa Hermione d'une voix stridente. Tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

Tom la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Je peux vous parler une minute, Harry, Ron et Ginny ? Pendant ce temps là Tom tu peux commencer ton petit-déjeuner, on arrive dans trente secondes.

- Bien.

Elle tira ses amis par le bras et les emmena quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort et il a été traumatisé par leurs meurtres. Il ne faut donc pas évoquer la guerre, ni le nom de Voldemort d'accord ? C'est très important.

- Très bien, je comprends. assura Ginny.

Elle avait perdu son frère Fred, et même si elle parvenait à vivre sa vie normalement ça n'empêchait pas que cela restait un profond traumatisme.

- Pas de problème. assurèrent ses deux autres amis.

- Merci. Faîtes passer ce message aux autres s'il vous plaît. Bon, et si on retournait manger ?

Elle n'attendit pas leurs réponses et alla prendre place à côté de Tom. Elle avait réussi à protéger le secret de ce dernier, pour le moment.

La journée se passe tranquillement, même si Tom agaçait tout le monde par son ton condescendant. Cependant on mettait ça sur le compte du choc qu'il avait subit.

En effet, il était insupportable, mais particulièrement aux yeux Hermione. Elle qui était la meilleure en cours d'habitude se faisait rattraper par ce sale prétentieux de Serpentard. Elle levait la main fréquemment et rapidement, mais les professeurs préféraient interroger ce nouveau petit génie. Elle ressentit une bouffée de jalousie. Tom aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien, il était beau, intelligent et pouvait être agréable quand il le voulait. Seulement voilà, il était imbu de sa personne, hypocrite et totalement raciste.

Les semaines passaient lentement, trop aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle faisait des cauchemars à répétition de l'homme mystérieux, même si aucun n'avait l'impact du premier sur elle. De plus, le comportement de son colocataire était décidément trop changeant. Pendant un jour il était correct, comme si il oubliait ses origines, mais le lendemain il était agressif comme le futur Voldemort qu'il était. La préfète ne savait plus trop que penser.

On était déjà au mois de décembre. C'était un jour comme tout les autre, mais celui-ci fut cependant particulier. Hermione et Tom étaient en cours de potions avec leur nouveau professeur, Mr Taylor, un petit homme joufflu.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle les enfants !

Tom soupira de façon peu discrète et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Elle supportait de moins en moins son dédain, même si elle se permettait plus de choses avec lui en parallèle. Il lui jeta un regard noir en retour, puis se désintéressa pour de nouveau pour écouter le professeur.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons repéré presque à l'instant un gisement de Pyrha dans la forêt interdite ! Comme vous le savez, la Pyrha est une pierre entrant dans la composition des Elixirs Eternels, et elle est extrêmement dure à trouver ! Une de ses caractéristiques est de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, c'est à dire en quelques jours, voire moins. Nous nous mettons donc en route maintenant. Aller, tout le monde y va !

Hermione blanchit à l'idée de rater les cours de l'après-midi. Tom la regarda d'un air dégoûté quand elle posa la question fatidique.

- Mais.. Nous avons Métamorphose et Sortilèges cet après-midi..

- Oh, pas de problème ! la rassura le petit homme. Je me suis arrangé avec vos professeurs, et les elfes nous apporteront le repas sur place. En route les enfants.

Dans un grognement général tout le monde se leva et rangea ses affaires. Leur professeur était un homme excentrique dont les idées farfelues ne faisaient pas l'unanimité. Ils sortirent donc du château rassurant pour s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils marchèrent durant vingt minutes les pied dans la boue. Ron poussait des petit cris effrayés en permanence car il ne cessait de voir des araignées. Cela eut la faculté d'exaspérer Hermione et d'amuser Tom.

- Tu sais Mione.. commença Ron après avoir pris la préfète à part. Argh, une araignée ! Bref, je disais que tu es distante depuis quelques temps.. Ce serait pas à cause de.. Tom ?

La brune eut un rire dédaigneux à l'entente de ces paroles. Si le roux s'était déclaré il y a un an de ça elle aurait sûrement répondu à ses sentiments. Mais depuis son attitude de couard durant la recherche des Horcruxes elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, si ce n'était de l'amitié entremêlée à de la pitié.

- Je révise Ron, les ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année.

- Je sais. Mais ne te réfugies pas derrière ça pour nous éviter, d'accord ?

Pour une fois il faisait preuve d'un soupçon de jugeote. Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers Harry pour couper court à leur discussion. Ce dernier marchait au premier rang, l'air absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle lui agrippa le bras, et il lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé, en ce moment j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. Ron t'as parlé ? Ah, ajouta-t-il devant la moue d'Hermione. Il a raison tu sais, tu n'es plus pareil avec lui depuis..

- Je sais. Mais maintenant que le temps s'est écoulé je vois les choses de façon beaucoup plus claire. Nous avons recherché les Horcruxes tout les deux. Notre si beau trio s'est vite envolé devant le danger, tu ne trouves pas ?

- On ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions et réactions quand on a peur..

- Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du être à Gryffondor, asséna-t-elle.

- Tu es dure là, non ?

Ils gardèrent le silence durant quelques instants.

- Mais.. dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Toi et moi c'est toujours pareil ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en riant. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je me prends un peu la tête avec Ginny, et aussi avec Ron par rapport à notre relation.

- Je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, hein ?

- C'est normal. Tu m'as soutenu pendant des années, tu as besoin de faire le point, je ressens la même chose.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'étreindre rapidement. La voix nasillarde du professeur s'éleva soudain.

- Nous y sommes !

Devant eux se trouvait une étendue de pierres noires comme l'obsidienne. Le soleil se reflétait sur elles et donnait au paysage un aspect féerique.

- Je vais vous expliquer la démarche à suivre, approchez-vous ! Bien, nous allons devoir les ramasser rapidement, mais ces petits bijoux privent les sorciers de leurs pouvoirs quand ils sont dans un rayon d'un kilomètre aux alentours. On va donc les ramasser à la manière moldue ! Mais attention, quand on entre en contact direct avec elles on tombe dans un profond sommeil. Vous allez donc vous munir de gants et de paniers qui se trouvent là-bas. Les ramasser est vital, ces pierres sont rares et utiles dans la plupart des potions régénérantes. Des questions ? Non ? Bien, alors au travail !

Tout le monde alla prendre son attirail. Tom était derrière Hermione et ne cessait de grommeler. Etre privé de pouvoir magique devait être un sentiment atroce pour le futur Voldemort pensa la brune. Harry l'attira soudain quelques mètres plus loin.

- Hermione, je ne fais vraiment pas confiance à ce Tom. Pour quelqu'un dont les parents se sont fait assassiner par Voldemort, il a une vision très arrêtée sur les moldus.

- Mais..

- Fais juste attention, d'accord ? la coupa-t-il.

Il retourna alors vers le groupe d'élèves. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit la préfète. Elle l'ignora tout simplement et commença à travailler. La journée passa vraiment lentement et la courte pause déjeuner n'y avait pas changé grand chose. Elle devait sans cesse répéter les mêmes mouvements, et au bout de quelques heures elle avait le dos affreusement fourbu.. De plus elle eut très vite une épouvantable migraine. Ce fut donc avec un intense soulagement qu'elle entendit le professeur indiquer qu'il était l'heure de retourner au château. Ils devaient porter leur récolte eux-même, et elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable. Pourtant, quand ils se mirent tous en route elle suivit tant bien que mal, mais finit très vite au dernier rang avec Tom, car le jeune homme n'aimait pas se mêler à la classe. Elle saisit cette opportunité pour lui parler de seul à seul.

- Tom ? Harry m'a fait remarquer ton attitude à la limite du racisme.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'exprimer mes opinions ?!

- Non Jedusor ! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser transparaître ta vrai personnalité, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple !

Heureusement, ils étaient loin derrière le groupe et personne n'avait pu entendre le nom du jeune homme. D'ailleurs cela inquiéta un peu Hermione de les savoir si loin, ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance en peu de temps.

- Je comprends, mais je ne veux pas le faire ! Je ne changerais pas mes principes pour une poignée de minables !

- Tu n'es plus à ton époque ! Tu ne peux pas agir comme bon te semble !

- J'agis comme je veux, quand je veux, et où je veux, compris sale Sang de Bourbe ?! persifla-t-il.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit suspect derrière eux. Hermione chercha de l'aide devant, mais apparemment les autres les avaient semé. Le bruit se répéta. Tom posa son panier par terre, et adopta une position défensive. Hermione fit de même. A ce moment là, un bicorne sortit des fourrés. La brune glapit de terreur. Le bicorne était une créature mythique dont elle avait vu une gravure, qui se nourrissait de chair humaine. Il avait l'air affamé. Tom sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais Hermione le rappela à l'ordre.

- Tom ! On ne peut pas se servir de magie à côté des pierres ! Oh mon dieu, quelle idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite ramasser ce maudit Pyrha, quelle idée de ne pas pouvoir lancer des sorts, quelle idée de se séparer du groupe..

- Tais-toi, je cherche une solution !

- Je parle quand je suis stressée ! C'est pas de ma faute !

Pendant ce temps le bicorne se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune femme. Il ressemblait à un gros félin en beaucoup plus féroce. Ses yeux rouges sang semblaient transpercer la jeune femme. Il devait un pouvoir paralysant car quand elle essaya de bouger elle n'y arriva pas. Son coeur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine en attendant le grognement féroce de la monstruosité en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ses prières Tom sortit une espèce de dague de son pantalon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça espèce de grand malade ?!

A l'entente du cri d'Hermione le bicorne avait bondi sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que Tom s'était interposé. La mâchoire du prédateur s'était refermée sur son épaule.

- On ne touche pas.. impunément à l'entourage de.. LORD VOLDEMORT ! cria-t-il avec difficulté.

Il courut à l'encontre du bicorne à toute vitesse et lui planta la dague dans la jugulaire d'un mouvement si vif que l'animal ne put réagir. Hermione était en larmes quand elle vit la bête s'effondrer, en même temps que Tom.

- Tom ! Ca va ? cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. J'ai eu si peur..

- Ne crois pas que.. je sois devenu ton ami. Tu n'es qu'une Sang.. de Bourbe. Mais une bête.. n'a pas la droit.. de toucher à quelqu'un.. sans.. sans que Lord Voldemort ait donné son accord.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots il s'évanouit.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Liberate me ex inferis

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ont pu le faire.

Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs, ça me pousse vraiment à écrire plus vite (j'écris ma fiction au fur et à mesure). D'ailleurs ceux qui ne me laisse pas de reviews peuvent le faire pour me critiquer, ça ne me gêne pas. Et comme ma fic n'est pas déjà écrite je peux me servir de vos critiques ou de vos idées pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 4 : **_**Liberate me ex inferis**_

(Sauvez-moi de l'enfer)

[ ...] Après avoir prononcé ces mots il s'évanouit.

Hermione était désormais seule, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle regarda le jeune homme à terre, et glissa un pull sous sa tête. Les dents du bicorne contenaient un venin particulièrement douloureux, même si il n'était pas mortel d'après le livre qu'elle avait lu. En soupirant, la brune se saisit de sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sort de réchauffement, mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie à côté de la Pyrha. Elle grogna et s'adossa à un arbre. Ce qu'il fallait faire c'était tout d'abord de se calmer et de réfléchir.

Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de sa magie, si elle voulait déplacer Tom elle devrait donc le prendre sur son dos. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais la force pour faire ça, de plus elle répugnait de laisser des pierres si rares dans la forêt. D'ailleurs Hermione espérait qu'il n'y avait plus de créature dangereuses affamées dans les parages. Et dire qu'elle avait vu une créature dont l'espèce était presque éteinte..

Elle tourna la tête, le bicorne gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle frissonna à la vue de tout ce sang. Heureusement que Jedusor avait été là. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui l'avait motivé, et ce n'était certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux qu'il avait agi. Voldemort avait un besoin maladif de tout contrôler, les événements aussi bien que ses mangemorts. Tom était pareil. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'un imprévu surgisse dans sa vie, et le bicorne en avait été la preuve. De plus il voulait régir sur la vie de son entourage, la laisser mourir aurait montré son impuissance qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Hermione comprenait plus ou moins le jeune homme et ses actions désormais.

Une discrète goutte coula le long de sa joue. Elle voulait tellement le changer, et faire en sorte que quand il retournerait à son époque il ne fasse pas les mêmes bêtises.. Mais c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir sur lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura.

- Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais tant pis. Tom, je sais que tu souffres. Ta mère est morte, ton père est parti. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment aimé n'est-ce pas ? Ca a du être dur.. Mais cela ne justifie pas tout. Tu ne peux pas agir selon tes désirs. Tu dois changer. Je t'en prie..

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais elle se sentit étrangement rassérénée. Elle décida d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, et si personne ne venait elle se débrouillerait pour porter Jedusor. La jeune femme commençait à avoir froid, on était au mois de décembre et les températures chutaient lentement.

Soudain, un bruit de sabot retentit derrière elle. Hermione se leva rapidement, inquiète et rassurée à la fois. Les centaures, car elle était sûre que c'étaient eux, pouvaient être agressifs par moment. C'est alors que le corps de Firenze émergea des buissons. Elle poussa un cri de ravissement et lui serra la main avec entrain.

- Oh professeur Firenze ! Heureusement que vous êtes passé par ici..

- Que s'est-il passé jeune Hermione ?

- Eh bien notre professeur de potion, que vous connaissez j'imagine nous a demandé de ramasser de la Pyrha. Au retour les autres nous ont laissé derrière et un bicorne nous a attaqué. Tom est blessé, dit-elle en le désignant.

Il soupira. Mr Taylor était vraiment inconscient. Il regarda le jeune homme allongé. Son visage était crispé comme si il subissait la pire des tortures. Firenze ne comprenait pas pourquoi quand il vit son épaule blessée. Le centaure connaissait l'effet que faisait le venin de bicorne, et il plaignait le dénommé Tom. Tout à coup il eut un drôle de pressentiment. Il s'approcha doucement du brun et posa une main sur sa tête. Il la retira vivement comme si il s'était brûlé.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Oui..

Il garda le silence quelques instants, semblant être en profonde réflexion. Son regard chercha celui de la jeune femme, comme pris d'un doute. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de lui murmurer.

- Il faut que je te révèle quelque chose que j'ai pressenti. Les centaures n'ont pas l'habitude de se mêler des affaires humaines, mais je crois qu'il le faut. Ce jeune homme a une destinée trouble, et tu es en quelque sorte liée à lui selon la volonté d'une entité dont la puissance nous dépasse tous. Prends garde.

- Bien, répondit la brune le visage défait.

Le professeur s'autorisa un sourire et lui caressa la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, son avenir est trouble mais pas forcement négatif.

Elle lui sourit en retour, mais une lueur s'était éteinte dans ses yeux.

- Pouvez-vous le porter pour le ramener au château ? Je m'occupe des pierres.

- A ton service.

Elle se saisit des deux lourds paniers tandis que Firenze soulevait Tom et le mettait sur son dos. Ils commencèrent à avancer en direction du château en silence, Hermione réfléchissant aux propos du centaure. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire, de toute façon les prédictions des centaures étaient souvent énigmatiques, bien que malheureusement véridiques. Ainsi elle était liée à Jedusor par une entité puissante.. Son coeur semblait s'être comprimé dans sa poitrine. Après Voldemort et la guerre, ses ennuis ne semblaient pas être finis à son plus grand dam. Elle soupira et sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux noisettes. Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre sa propre vie, sans éléments extérieurs pour la contraindre à faire des choix..

Firenze semblait avoir remarqué son désarroi et engagea la discussion. Ils parlèrent de banalités pendant tout le trajet, avant de finalement apercevoir le château. Plusieurs personnes attendaient dans le parc, dont la directrice et ses amis notamment.

- Mlle Granger ! Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre pour vous.. l'accueillit McGonagall.

Elle semblait être sur le point de la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se reprit et laissa ce soin à Harry et Ron. Hermione les étreignit rapidement, avant d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé et que Tom était blessé. La directrice appela alors un elfe de maison qui se saisit du lourd panier et qui disparut dans un bruit sonore. La jeune femme regarda d'un air perplexe cette scène.

- Les elfes de maison n'utilisent pas exactement la même sorte de magie que nous, Mlle Granger, ils ne sont donc pas contraints par cette pierre.

- Mais.. Pourquoi vous n'avez envoyé personne me chercher alors ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Nous ne pouvions pas envoyer un elfe, il courrait plus de danger que vous dans la forêt interdite.

Hermione eut un sourire amer. Les professeurs emmenèrent Tom à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'elle allait dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son dîner. Elle ne parla presque pas du repas, et se retira rapidement dans sa chambre. Une fois cachée du regard des autres elle poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de pied dans le canapé.

- Mais ils se foutent de moi ?!

Elle était dans une rage folle. La préfète avait risqué sa vie pour ses amis, de nombreuses fois, et personne n'osait aller dans cette maudite forêt pour venir la chercher ?! C'était une blague ! Elle s'effondra sur le canapé quand elle entendit la voix de Harry l'appeler timidement de dehors. Avec un soupir elle se leva et lui ouvrit.

- Coucou Mione..

- Hmph.

- Tu m'en veux hein ? Mais je te promets que ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai voulu aller te chercher mais McGo m'a empêché. Elle m'a dit que sans magie c'était vraiment trop dangereux.

Son amie garda le silence.

- Tu sais, j'ai poussé la directrice pour venir te chercher.. Ca m'a valu une semaine d'heures de colle.. dit-il d'une douce voix, tentant de l'attendrir.

Il la connaissait bien, cela marcha.

- Oh, Harry ! Il ne fallait pas tu sais..

- On s'en fiche des heures de colle, ce qui compte c'est toi. Comment tu vas ?

- Eh bien... En ce moment je suis nerveuse. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien pour tout t'avouer.

Harry la regarda d'un air choqué. Elle était si forte d'habitude, que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que sa meilleure amie flanche ? Il la questionna du regard.

- Alors, tout d'abord il y a Tom.. Tout ne se passe pas au mieux entre lui et moi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Il est désagréable, et je suis pratiquement tout le temps obligée de le supporter. Bon, ce n'est pas le plus grave. Le problème, c'est que depuis quelques temps je fais d'affreux cauchemars..

- De quel genre ?

- Un homme, toujours la même. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais à chaque fois que je le rencontre je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fuir. La fin des rêves est toujours la même, ils se terminent par ma mort, résuma-t-elle.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler, répondit Harry, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- Eh bien, je pense que tu n'as pas la tête à ça en ce moment.. Avec Ginny et son frère, tu n'as pas besoin de mes problèmes en plus sur tes épaules.

- Hermione. Tu es mon amie, et qu'importe ce que tu peux t'imaginer, tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui. Tu sais ce qui provoque ce phénomène ?

- Non, c'est bien ça le problème. J'ai fouillé dans ma bibliothèque, dans celle de l'école, dans la réserve.. Rien.

- Ce problème se limite à tes rêves ?

Elle le scruta, tendue.

- Eh bien.. C'est pour ça que c'est un problème. La première fois que je me suis réveillée, j'étais en sang.

- Quoi ?! Mais Mione, tu es inconsciente ma parole ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu pensais que ce n'était pas assez important c'est ça ?

- Harry ! On sort d'une guerre, tu crois que mes petits problèmes ont une quelconque importance ?

- La guerre est finie Hermione. Ce qu'il nous reste c'est nous-même, et nos vies à reconstruire..

- Et les autres hein ? Ceux qui sont morts ? Tout est fini Harry ! Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient me voir me plaindre juste pour des foutus cauchemars ?!

Elle sanglotait. Harry la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui.

- Chut, calme-toi..

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes. Hermione s'endormit assez rapidement, en sécurité dans les bras de son ami. Harry la mit au lit, et se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser tomber. Elle était sa meilleure amie, presque sa soeur, il prendrait toujours soin d'elle, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Après cette promesse muette, il se retira, la laissant dormir tranquille.

Quelques jours passèrent. Tom était toujours à l'infirmerie, souffrant de sa blessure. Les professeurs n'arrêtèrent pas de harceler Hermione durant plusieurs jours, se questionnant sur l'état de "ce jeune homme charmant et si intelligent", selon les termes du professeurs Flitwick. La jeune femme, au contraire, se réjouissait de son absence. Elle était désormais seule dans ses appartements, et jouissait de la plus grande quiétude pour mener ses recherches et tout simplement pour travailler.

Cependant, il revint quelques jour plus tard, pour le bonheur de tous. Il ne fit aucun commentaire à Hermione quand il retourna pour la première fois dans leur salle commune. Elle était assise dans le canapé, et quand elle croisa son regard froid elle décida de prendre la parole.

- Euh, Tom ? Je voulais.. Je voulais te remercier.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça pour sauver une "Sang de Bourbe", mais il n'empêche que sans toi je serais morte. Alors merci, merci du fond du coeur.

Tom se retourna brusquement, et rencontra les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de maugréer un vague "de rien" avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Hermione le suivit des yeux avant de sourire, et de se replonger dans son livre. Elle notait des changements dans l'attitude de son colocataire. Même si il était toujours aussi désagréable, du moins avec elle, un dialogue commençait à s'établir peu à peu. Et c'est exactement de ça dont la jeune fille avait besoin pour pouvoir influer sur le futur de Tom.

Le lendemain était un samedi. La préfète et ses amis décidèrent de se changer les idées et d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny, de nature prévenante et gentille avait proposé à Tom de venir, et il avait accepté. Leur bande était donc composée de la plupart des huitièmes années. L'ambiance était joyeuse, et Hermione oubliait presque que Tom était en fait Voldemort, tant elle s'amusait. Ils avaient tout d'abord décidé de faire plusieurs magasins, d'aller chez Zonko et à la librairie, ainsi que d'aller dans une animalerie. Ils étaient presque seuls dans le village.

Hermione passa peu de temps dans le magasin de friandise, mais resta une heure à la librairie. Les autres ne l'avaient pas attendu et écumaient les boutiques de vêtements, tandis que Tom l'avait suivi, plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec ses camarades même si il prenait son masque de charmant jeune homme. Ils lisaient tous les deux un livre sur le voyage dans le temps à même le sol, côte à côte. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme fit un signe à Tom lui signifiant leur départ, ils payèrent et partirent.

Ils devaient rejoindre leurs amis aux Trois Balais. La brune décida d'engager la conversation avec Tom.

- Alors ? Comment tu trouves notre époque ?

- Eh bien.. Différente de la mienne. J'aime bien ce concept de faire une huitième année sans vraiment de maisons..

Elle le fixa d'un air étonné. Jedusor avait toujours été pour la maisons des serpents, la défendant envers et contre tout en tant que noble descendant de Serpentard.

- C'est intéressant de faire ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de différences entre vous, vous vous entraidez. Regarde le résultat, vous êtes tous bien plus fort que des simples septièmes années non ?

Elle pensa aux entraînements que tous avait dû pratiquer, à l'AD et à l'Ordre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de répéter ces informations, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Si Tom pensait que leur niveau avancé était dû au regroupement des maisons c'était tant mieux, il comprendrait que les serpentard n'étaient pas les meilleurs.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison.. Dépêchons-nous, je meurs de froid.

Le village était recouvert d'un manteau blanc, le rendant presque magique. Ils accélérèrent le pas, et arrivèrent bientôt aux Trois Balais, où leurs amis les attendaient. La fin de journée fut chaleureuse, tout le monde parlait désormais à Tom, qui répondait de façon courtoise. Ils n'avaient pas d'heure pour rentrer mais Hermione en amorça finalement le mouvement, ils avaient un devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain.

Avant de s'endormir, la préfète se rendit compte que quelque chose n'avait pas été normal durant la journée. Elle s'en remémora chaque instants avant de finalement comprendre. Tom ne l'avait pas traité de Sang de Bourbe une seule fois.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ultra vires

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai appris que mon oncle avait un cancer du poumon donc ça a été un peu dur de me remettre à écrire... Si la qualité d'écriture de ce chapitre laisse un peu à désirer n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je le modifierais par la suite.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous de me suivre !

**CHAPITRE 5 : **_**Ultra vires**_

(Au-delà des pouvoirs)

[ ...] Tom ne l'avait pas traité de Sang de Bourbe une seule fois.

Le lendemain matin elle se leva d'humeur joyeuse. La nuit avait été propice à des réflexions pour la jeune femme, et elle avait pris une grande décision qui l'emplissait de satisfaction. Pourtant, elle préféra garder le secret pour faire une surprise à ses amis. La semaine se déroula comme un rêve pour Hermione. Elle était vive et enthousiaste, à un tel point que cela inquiétait Harry et Ginny, bien que les professeurs considéraient cela comme une aubaine car avoir une Hermione motivée en cours était un plaisir.

Cependant, cette bonne humeur était générale. Lors du petit-déjeuner le vendredi matin tout le monde parlait avec entrain. Ginny tartinait des biscottes pour Harry, Ron essayait d'attirer l'attention de Hermione, Lavande riait avec Parvati.. Même Tom semblait partager cette joie, bien que dans de moindres proportions, il laissait seulement échapper quelques mots d'esprit de temps en temps.

- La magie de Noël... souffla-t-elle.

Seul Tom l'avait entendu. Elle sourit timidement, mais il lui jeta un regard froid. Son coeur se comprima subitement. A quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part de Tom ? Jamais il ne deviendrait comme elle le souhaitait.. Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son pas était vif, tout le monde se retournait à son passage, inquiets pour leur préfète en chef. Quand elle arriva dans le salle au deuxième étage Mr Zopin était déjà présent, aussi elle put s'asseoir au premier rang, comme à son habitude. Le professeur s'approcha de sa table, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de la fureur de son élève.

- Mlle Granger ? Je voulais vous demander votre avis sur le cours que je compte faire.. Comme vous représentez bien les Huitièmes Années..

- Oui, professeur ?

- Pensez-vous que des duels feront l'unanimité ?

Dans un flash, elle revit les instants de la Guerre. Les rayons verts et rouges se confondaient dans la pagaille. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres. Elle se ressaisit.

- Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problèmes Monsieur.

- Ah, très bien..

Il avança vers son bureau, sembla hésiter un instant, puis revint sur ses pas.

- Que désirez-vous faire comme études, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Eh bien, soupira Hermione, je ne sais pas encore très bien.. Je pensais peut-être me lancer dans la politique.. Ou bien Médicomage..

- Très bien, vous en avez la capacité en tout cas.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et déjà les élèves commençaient à rentrer. Harry prit place aux côtés de Hermione, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant d'employer son attention à suivre les paroles du professeur. L'heure de théorie passe lentement, très lentement aux yeux de Harry. Il souhaitait demander à Hermione ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'elle agisse comme cela, mais le regard sévère de Mr Zopin l'en dissuadait. Enfin, l'heure des duels arriva. Pendant quelques instants un bazar régna dans la salle, dû aux changements de disposition des tables et chaises.

Harry profita de cette pagaille pour se saisir de la main de Hermione et l'attirer un peu à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Mione ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien.. Ce matin tu as quitté la salle précipitamment alors..

- Oh ! répondit-elle, surprise. Je me suis juste souvenue d'un de mes devoirs qui m'est apparu plus compliqué que prévu.

Ce qui n'était pas faux, en quelque sorte. Harry se rassura, et ils purent de nouveau suivre les paroles de leur professeur. Il expliquait les instructions des duels, qui consistaient en une règle très simple : "il n'y a pas de règle". Leur professeur semblait trouver ceci très amusant, mais la préfète demanda la parole, quelque peu excédée.

- Monsieur, je sais que vous attribuez aux huitième années une vive intelligence et un comportement plus ou moins raisonnable, mais je propose que l'on interdise les sorts impardonnables, évidemment, ainsi que les sorts de magie noire.

Elle ne savait pas comment se battrait Tom lors de ces duels, et elle voulait être la plus prudente possible. Mr Zopin sembla réaliser les conséquences que sa première intention aurait pu entraîner, aussi il approuva les paroles de la préfète. Il dessina un tableau sur le mur avec sa baguette dans lequel se répartirent les noms d'élèves. Hermione se retrouva en premier contre un Poufsouffle à qui elle n'avait presque jamais parlé. Harry se battait contre Ron au premier tour, et Tom contre Blaise Zabini. Les combats étaient acharnés, tout le monde voulant montrer sa force, mais le Trio d'Or partait avec une avance certaine. Finalement Harry gagna contre Ron à l'instar de Hermione et de Tom.

Le deuxième tour arriva. Hermione devait maintenant affronter Seamus Finnigan, un adversaire plus redoutable que le précédent. Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, elle en triompha avec une incroyable facilité. Le survivant avait quant à lui gagné en une durée record, mais il était opposé à Tom Jedusor au troisième tour, le duel n'était donc pas gagné d'avance. La préfète avait de grandes chances de se retrouver en final contre Tom ou Harry, mais pour cela elle devait battre Li Su, une Serdaigle qui la talonnait de près dans son statut de meilleur élève de Poudlard. Néanmoins, la théorie et la pratique était deux choses différentes, Hermione triompha donc avec un peu plus de mal que pour ses duels précédents. Elle avait dû user de feintes telles que changer sa baguette de main, ou utiliser des sorts informulés.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le duel entre Harry et Tom était d'un tout autre niveau. Les perdants regardait ce combat exceptionnel d'un air admiratif, et légèrement inquiet. Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés, sans qu'aucun ne semble prendre l'avantage néanmoins. Cela faisait environ dix minutes que le duel prenait place, et finalement Tom triompha grâce à un sortilège d'explosion qu'il avait lancé à la suite d'un Impedimenta. Harry s'était protégé du premier, mais les deux sorts projetaient des rayons de la même couleur, ainsi son Protego n'avait pas stoppé le deuxième et il s'était finalement fait battre. Le silence régna un instant dans la salle. Tout le monde commençait à réaliser que Le Survivant, celui qui avait triomphé de Voldemort s'était fait battre de manière sensationnelle par Tom Smith, un inconnu venant de Salem.

Le professeur balbutia "Tom Smith est gagnant... Il affrontera Hermione Granger après cinq minutes de pause." Harry s'était relevé avec difficulté et s'avançait vers Tom la baguette à la main. La salle retenait son souffle. Quand il arriva à la hauteur du gagnant, la tension était à son comble. Pourtant, il lui adressa et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

- C'était un duel formidable ! Tu m'as vraiment bluffé Tom.

- Merci, répondit Tom simplement.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart, d'un air condescendant. Harry haussa les épaules et s'affala à même le sol à côté de Hermione.

- Il est vraiment fort.. Fais attention.

- Je sais, j'ai pu observer sa tactique. Je pense savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour gagner..

- Je ne doute pas de toi Hermione. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif, sa tactique me rappelle quelque chose..

- Oh vraiment ? répondit la préfète, paniquée. Elle n'est pas très originale pourtant. Ah, c'est à mon tour. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Elle s'avança d'un air décidé vers l'estrade se trouvant en plein milieu de la salle. Son ami lui murmura "Bonne chance", mais elle ne l'entendit pas, trop préoccupée. Le professeur réclama le silence.

- Bien, je veux que cette finale se joue avec le plus grand fair-play. Le but est de s'entraîner, s'améliorer, mais en aucun cas de se blesser. Saluez-vous et que le combat commence !

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de se saluer avec leurs baguettes et de retourner chacun de leur côté. Puis le combat commença. Dès le premier sort lancé, Hermione sut qu'elle avait affaire à un combattant hors pair. Sa vitesse n'avait d'égal que la puissance de ses sorts, et elle savait que ce duel était loin d'être gagné. Elle évita un Incendio de justesse, et répliqua avec un Incercarem qui n'atteignit pas Jedusor. L'estrade était assez grande, aussi elle put courir sur le côté et avancer vers Jedusor. Elle avait compris quel était son point faible : sa mobilité. Il était vif pour lancer toute sorte de sorts, mais il ne bougeait pas. Hermione avait donc décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, c'est à dire courir pour le forcer à se déplacer, ce qui le contrarierait et le rendrait donc plus facile à atteindre.

Tom, quand il vit la préfète courir en sa direction, ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Il tenta de l'arrêter à l'aide d'un Immobilus, mais elle se protégea avec un Protego judicieusement lancé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le combat durait, elle devait se dépêcher de le terminer. Elle continua sa course en lançant un Pétrificus Totalus, apparemment inutile. Elle vira de direction, et Tom fut obligé de se déplacer également. Il lui lança un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'en protégea grâce à un sortilège de Repoussement. La stratégie qu'elle avait élaboré marchait à merveille, Tom commençait à fatiguer, et ne pouvait plus se tenir au même endroit en permanence.

Il fallait mettre la dernière partie de son plan en marche. Elle sortit discrètement de sa poche un ruban auquel elle jeta un simple sortilège de transfert, et l'instant d'après Hermione avait la baguette de Tom dans ses mains. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette, aussi il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle avait déjà réussi à lui prendre sa baguette sur un coup audacieux, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'autres coups hasardeux. Elle lança un Tarantallegra que Tom évita, mais elle avait prévu son esquive et avait jeté un Stupéfix volontairement trop excentré de son adversaire. Elle avait remarqué que Tom évitait toujours les maléfices en se déplaçant vers la droite. Il vit le rayon trop tard pour l'esquiver, mais d'un réflexe presque animal il lança un sortilège faisant apparaître des chaînes enchantées qui s'enroulèrent autour de Hermione et la firent tomber à terre. Le duel se finit ainsi : Tom immobilisé à terre et Hermione enserrée dans des chaînes qui lui faisaient atrocement mal.

Le professeur cria de toute ses force "La finale n'a pas de gagnant !", avant de se précipiter vers les deux duellistes pour vérifier si ils n'étaient pas blessés. Le combat avait été plutôt bref, mais très violent. Heureusement, aucune blessure grave n'avait été à déplorer, Hermione avait les traces des chaînes sur son corps, et Tom s'était cogné la tête en tombant, mais rien de dangereux pour leur santé. Mr Zopin les félicita chaudement pour leur duel de très haut niveau, presque mieux que certains professionnels assura-t-il, mais Hermione était trop fatiguée pour en tenir compte. Elle s'avança néanmoins vers Tom pour lui serrer la main, avant de demander au professeur l'autorisation de se retirer, qu'il lui accorda. Elle n'avait exceptionnellement pas cours de la journée, aussi elle alla dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Elle passa une demi-heure sous le jet d'eau. Quand elle sortit, elle vit que Tom l'attendait dans leur salle commune, avachi avec une grâce incroyable sur le canapé. Il lui adressa plutôt appréciateur lui sembla-t-il, avant de prendre la parole.

- C'était un beau duel.

- Oui, en effet. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. Tu n'as pas un énorme potentiel magique, mais tu as une bonne analyse de la situation. Si tu n'étais pas issue d'une famille moldue, peut-être que tu aurais pu être meilleure..

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu sais, Tom, je sais que ton père était moldu. N'essaye pas d'ignorer cela.

La réaction de Jedusor ne se fit pas attendre, et elle fut plus violente qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se leva brusquement et lui attrapa les cheveux pour la faire s'agenouiller.

- Ne me parle pas de ça.. Ou je te tue. J'ai déjà du sang sur les mains donc n'imagine pas que cela m'effraie.

Hermione ne voulait faiblir. Elle devait se montrer forte et garder le contrôle de la situation, abdiquer entraînerait une perte de contrôle sur les événements, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

- Je le sais Tom. Tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer, c'est certain. Mais la question est, est-ce que cela te serait bénéfique ? Tu n'as personne d'autre ici, dans cette époque. Et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je crois en toi.

Il la relâcha, mais malencontreusement la tête de la brune heurta un meuble. Sa vision devint trouble, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Elle ne put savourer sa victoire sur Jedusor, elle ne put même pas voir son visage inquiet car, déjà, elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Usque ad sideras

Désolée pour cet énorme retard.. Plein de problèmes personnels, donc j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, j'uploaderais plus souvent maintenant.. :)

**CHAPITRE 6 : Usque ad sideras et usque ad inferos**

(Des étoiles jusqu'aux enfers)

[ ...] Elle ne put même pas voir son visage inquiet car, déjà, elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Hermione avait affreusement mal à la tête. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais abandonna tout de suite. Son mal de crâne empirait à la vue des rayons lumineux. La brune n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais cela ne l'inquiétait que vaguement. La douleur était si intense que cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les bruits parvenaient de façon déformée à ses oreilles. Elle crut entendre une voix masculine au loin, mais la jeune femme ne comprenait rien aux paroles. Hermione décida alors de se replonger dans un doux sommeil, où elle ne sentirait la douleur que dans de moindres proportions. Cependant un contact sur sa joue la réveilla tout à fait.

- Mademoiselle Granger ? Comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai mal à la... tête.

- Bien, je vous apporte une potion curative.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux, mais elle avait reconnu la voix inquiète de Madame Pomfresh. Elle était donc à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la façon dont elle était arrivé là. Elle sentit le contact d'un verre sur ses lèvres, et elle but la solution qu'on lui proposait. En cinq minutes, son mal de tête avait largement diminué.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux Mademoiselle ? Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle grogna une vague réponse avant de soulever lentement ses paupières. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la tête de l'infirmière, et le visage de Jedusor un peu plus en retrait. Hermione s'assit sur le lit, et remarqua que des bandages recouvraient certaines partie de son corps.

- Que.. s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Eh bien, vous vous êtes cognée la tête contre un meuble et avez perdu connaissance.. Quant au reste, je ne me l'explique pas.

- Le.. reste ?

Hermione avait encore l'esprit légèrement embrumé, malgré la potion que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh.

- Voyez par vous-même.

La vieille femme se saisit délicatement du bras de la blessé, et commença à dérouler un des bandages qui l'entourait. La brune écarquilla les yeux d'effroi à la vue de ce qu'il dissimulait : une profonde coupure de plusieurs centimètres.

- Et ce n'est pas la seule. Votre corps est couvert de blessures du même genre.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

Hermione chercha une réponse dans le regard de Tom, mais ses yeux fuyants ne lui apprirent rien.

- Je vais chercher la directrice. Mr Smith, pouvez-vous veiller sur elle quelques instants ? Elle ne court aucun danger, soyez sans crainte.

- Bien.

L'infirmière partit en trottinant, les laissant seuls. L'ambiance était tendue, personne ne prononçant un mot. Hermione se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix incertaine.

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?

- Non.. Mais j'ai réfléchis, et je pense que ce phénomène a un rapport avec ton attitude de ces derniers temps. Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars, non ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air estomaqué.

- Je t'entends crier la nuit, cru bon de préciser Tom.

- Ah. Je fais pas mal de cauchemars, mais de là à penser qu'il y a un lien entre ça et ces mystérieuses blessures.. D'ailleurs, comment sont-elles apparues ? Je ne me rappelle de rien, à part d'être tombée.. Et maintenant je suis à l'infirmerie, avec des blessures sur tout le corps..

Avant que Tom ne puisse lui répondre, McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Un air soucieux sur le visage, elle s'approcha tout de suite du lit de la préfète.

- Comment allez-vous, Miss ?

- Plutôt bien.

- D'accord. D'après les dires de Mme Pomfresh, vous ne savez rien sur ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Non, Madame.

La vieille femme se tourna vers l'infirmière, et la pria de les laisser seuls un instant. Elle accepta, malgré l'air bougon qu'elle affichait.

- Je voudrais savoir, mes chers enfants.. Cette affaire a-t-elle un rapport avec la chose dont vous avez parlé au début de l'année avec notre défunt directeur ?

- Eh bien.. La vérité c'est que nous ne sommes pas sûrs du lien entre tous ces événements..

- Hum. Allons dans mon bureau, dans ce cas.

Une fois arrivés devant l'imposante gargouille, McGonagall déclara qu'elle les laisserait seuls avec Dumbledore, car cette affaire ne la concernait en rien. Elle quitta donc le couloir en maugréant que même mort, le vieil homme avait le don de faire des cachotteries. Les deux élèves montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Hermione était loin d'être rassurée, car elle savait que le phénomène auquel elle était sujette serait la cause de bouleversements dans sa vie prochaine. Le tableau du directeur n'avait pas changé de place, et il les accueilli avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Bonjour, Hermione, Tom. Approchez-vous donc, ne restez pas en retrait. Vous ne venez pas simplement prendre de mes nouvelles, j'imagine ?

Tom fit un léger signe de tête.

- Quel est le problème qui vous préoccupe tant, Miss Granger ?

- Depuis quelques temps je fais d'étranges cauchemars.. Dont un qui a eu une incidence sur la réalité.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je me suis réveillée, du sang sur le ventre, mais sans blessure apparente.

- Bien. Continuez, je vous en prie.

- Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que j'ai perdu connaissance à la suite d'une chute. Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques minutes à l'infirmerie, des coupures sur tout le corps.

- Pouvez-vous me montrer une de ces coupures ?

Hermione défit le bandage de son bras, et approcha la blessure du tableau. Dumbledore l'examina en silence, un air soucieux sur le visage. Tom, pendant ce temps, s'était approché de la bibliothèque de la directrice, un air avide sur son visage. Quand son regard croisa celui de la préfète il haussa les sourcils, dédaigneux.

- Mme Pomfresh a-t-elle essayé d'appliquer un baume sur ces blessures ? demanda finalement le vieil homme.

Hermione se tourna vers Tom, n'ayant pas de réponse à cette question. Il répondit de mauvaise grâce.

- Il me semble qu'elle a appliqué plusieurs baumes, sans effet.

- Je vois.. Quel ennui d'être dans un tableau..

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Je pense qu'en effet, ces blessures ont un rapport avec le voyage dans le temps. Mr Jedusor, le livre que vous feuilletiez avant d'arriver à notre époque avait-il un rapport avec la magie noire ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Je ne sais comment, mais votre arrivée ici n'est pas due à l'œuvre du temps elle-même, mais bien d'un sort de magie noire. Je vous l'ai déjà dit à tous les deux, la magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, tout dépend de son utilisateur. Monsieur Jedusor étant un utilisateur de magie noire, la magie renfermée dans le livre a dû réagir à ses émanations. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Le fait que je sois arrivé à Poudlard a-t-il aussi une signification ?

- Sûrement.. Vous vous trouviez à la bibliothèque quand ce phénomène s'est produit ?

Tom hocha la tête.

- A partir de là nous ne pouvons que faire des suppositions.. Poudlard est un centre magique important dans le monde, il n'est donc pas anormal que vous vous soyez retrouvé au même endroit. Mais l'implication de Mlle Granger dans cette histoire.. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Le temps nous apportera les réponses.. De plus, je ne pense pas que le livre que vous lisiez soit important dans cette histoire. C'est ce qu'il contenait qui m'importe.

- Le titre était Les plus sombres méandres du temps, Monsieur. Nous pourrions peut-être retrouver l'ouvrage..

- Essayez toujours, bien que je ne pense pas que cela nous soit d'une grande aide. Mlle Granger, je vois que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ?

Depuis le début de la conversation Hermione avait réfléchit à cette idée qu'elle gardait en tête depuis une semaine. Elle ne savait cependant pas si cela pouvait leur être d'une grande aide..

- Monsieur, vous nous avez parlé de la possible implication de Poudlard dans ce voyage temporel.. Et j'avais le projet d'aller rendre visite à mes parents en Australie aux prochaines vacances, c'est à dire dans deux semaines.. Peut-être que m'éloigner de ce lieu me serait utile.

- Cela me semble être une bonne idée.. Mais je pense qu'être séparée de Mr Jedusor ne vous serait pas profitable.

Hermione grimaça.

- Vous allez donc partir tous les deux !

La préfète et Tom se regardèrent, horrifiés. La jeune femme comptait rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents, et la présence de Tom la gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Quant à Tom, bien qu'il trouvait la présence de Hermione supportable, il ne comptait pas rester deux semaines avec elle, dans un coin perdu de l'Australie.

- Monsieur, êtes-vous sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Oui ! Maintenant, je me charge de prévenir McGonagall, qui vous rendra votre apparence pour ce voyage. Je crois qu'il serait d'ailleurs temps de lui rendre son bureau. Revenez la veille des vacances, nous nous occupons d'absolument tout la directrice et moi. Bonne soirée !

Hermione et Tom sortirent donc contre leur gré. Tom semblait être vraiment furieux, et Hermione se sentait faible, malgré les potions de l'infirmière. Elle demanda néanmoins à Tom si il voulait aller faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque avec elle.

- Des recherches ? Avec toi ? lui répondit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Hermione réalisa que pour chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait avec lui, Tom en faisait un en arrière. Autrement dit que la situation stagnait, malgré les quelques améliorations. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de son père, heureusement.

- Oui.. Je sais que tu ne vis pas ce cauchemar, mais j'aimerais vraiment que la situation s'améliore..

Tom n'avait pas l'air emballé.

- Et puis, nous trouverons peut-être la façon de te ramener à ton époque.

Cet argument le convainquit. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la bibliothèque, malgré le peu de temps qu'il leurs restait avant le repas. Ils firent des recherches chacun de leurs côtés, sans s'adresser la parole. L'heure du repas arriva bientôt, et Hermione était contente de retrouver Harry, malgré cette journée épuisante. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier la regarda avec un énorme sourire, avant de remarquer les bandages sur sa main gauche et sur son cou. Le jeune homme la fixa d'un regard inquiet durant tout le repas, avant de la prendre à part lorsqu'elle quitta la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis les duels, et tu reviens avec des bandages suspects…

La préfète jeta un regard autour d'eux, et l'entraîna vers le parc.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer..

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant d'arriver dans un coin tranquille, au pied d'un arbre. Ils prirent place, et Hermione commença son mensonge. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'elle avait été victime d'un sort de magie noire, et que cela avait un rapport avec ses rêves… et donc avec le voyage dans le temps de Tom.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour rien.. J'ai seulement testé un sort de mon invention, et me suis blessée..

- Tu es allée voir Mme Pomfresh au moins ?

- Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'inventais des sorts, elle m'aurait sermonner pendant une demi-heure.. Je me suis appliquée les bandages toute seule, avec un sort que j'ai étudié pour la formation de médicomage.

- Mmh. Tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?

- Certaine, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry la regarda avec tendresse, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de nouvelles.. J'ai décidé d'aller voir mes parents en Australie pendant les prochaines vacances… et de leur rendre la mémoire !

Son ami la regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis il vit qu'elle était très sérieuse.

- Mais c'est génial Mione ! Depuis quand as-tu cette idée en tête ?

- A vrai dire depuis très longtemps, mais je l'ai décidé il y a une semaine.

- D'où ton attitude ces derniers temps ?

- D'où mon attitude ces derniers temps. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour t'en parler.

- Et tu as eu raison ! Je suis si content que tu aies pris cette décision..

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une heure, devant le coucher de soleil sur le lac. Hermione parlait de moins en moins à son meilleur ami depuis l'arrivée de Tom dans sa vie, même si elle le regrettait. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à rester avec lui tous les jours, en lui mentant constamment. Aussi cet instant seuls, au calme, lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Ils abordèrent rapidement le sujet de Ron, et Hermione promit de faire quelques efforts envers son ancien ami.. Même si son attitude lors de la guerre l'avait à jamais éloigné d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment ils se décidèrent à rentrer chacun dans leur chambre. Hermione ne vit pas Tom en entrant dans la salle, et en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute avant d'aller se coucher, surtout dans son état.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avant que son réveil sonne. Les plaies avaient un peu saigné pendant la nuit, et elle devait refaire ses bandages. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche chaude et entreprit de les refaire un par un. La tâche fut assez aisée, elle n'avait que peu de coupures, même elles étaient réparties sur l'ensemble du corps. Cependant, elle eu beaucoup de mal à faire le bandage de sa main gauche, car elle ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule main. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une bande pendouillant le long de son poignet gauche. Sur le canapé se trouvait Tom, déjà habillé. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait pris sa douche avant elle. La jeune femme nota le regard amusé du brun sur son pathétique bandage. Étant d'assez mauvaise humeur, elle rentrait comme une furie dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Quand elle ressortit fin prête, cinq minutes plus tard, Tom n'avait pas changé de position. Elle le fixa quelques instants, avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, la voix du jeune homme la retint.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ?

Elle se retourna, pensant voir un air cruel sur le visage de son colocataire. Pourtant celui-ci arborait un air neutre, elle hocha donc la tête et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Merci beaucoup.. souffla-t-elle.

- Les gens vont déjà se poser des questions avec tes bandages, mais si en plus ils sont aussi voyants…Ca va être une émeute.

Hermione fit un sourire à l'entente des paroles du préfet. Comme quoi Jedusor était capable d'humour… Ils descendirent ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et furent accueillis, comme d'habitude, par le regard noir de Ron envers Tom. Ce dernier n'en tint cure, et s'assit de manière à ne pas être à côté du roux. Hermione se demanda comment réagiraient ses amis si ils apprenaient qui était réellement Tom Smith.. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée, et commença son petit-déjeuner. Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de Tom. Leur professeur de potion les avait mis ensemble pendant les deux heures précédant le repas du midi, et ils avaient spectaculairement réussi leur potion, mettant une demi-heure de moins que ce que l'indiquait le manuel. Même si le brun n'aimait pas Hermione pour ce qu'elle était, il reconnaissait son intelligence peu commune, et son sens de la répartie.. Enfin, c'est ce que ressentait la jeune femme. Le soir ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs recherches. A la fin de ces longues minutes de silence, Hermione décida de partager le fruit de ses recherches avec le brun, car une coopération entre eux était plus profitable qu'une simple recherche de chaque côté.

- Tom ? Tu as trouvé une trace du livre ?

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et s'adossa à sa chaise.

- Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

- Moi non plus..

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

- On a pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler, mais comment mes blessures sont apparues ?

Tom ferma les yeux, et son visage se crispa, comme si il revivait un moment douloureux. Ce qui étonna Hermione.

- Eh bien… Après que tu te sois cognée la tête, tu t'es évanouie. Ensuite, tout a été très vite. Je t'ai allongé sur le canapé, et une lueur verte est apparue tout autour de toi. Tu as commencé à hurler, et les coupures se sont faites une à une. Tu semblais souffrir affreusement…

- Heureusement que j'étais évanouie, et que je ne me rappelle de rien..

- Je crois que ces problèmes apparaissent quand ton subconscient prend le dessus sur toi.. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Quand tu rêves, quand tu t'es évanouis… Sauf que le sommeil est un état accepté, et que l'évanouissement non. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu as été plus en danger.

Hermione médita quelques secondes sur les paroles de Tom. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle paraissait terriblement anxieuse.

- Comment je vais faire pour trouver le sommeil maintenant ? Je ne veux plus dormir..

Une discrète larme perla sur sa joue. Elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse, car elle ne voulait pas montrer ce moment de faiblesse à Tom. La brune se maudit pour avoir craqué devant lui. Cependant il rangea ses affaires en même temps, et lui prit le sac des mains avant d'avancer vers la sortie, sans un regard pour elle. Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de marcher à sa suite.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Animus meminisse horret

Coucou ! Je n'ai pas pu poster ces derniers temps parce que je passais le.. bac ! J'ai fini mes épreuves hier à cause de l'histoire des arts, alors que tout le monde a fini depuis une semaine. Mais bref. Dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas énormément d'action, mais dans le prochain chapitre.. Je vous laisse la surprise mais ça va un peu plus bouger !

Sinon, merci à mes lecteurs de me suivre, ça me touche sincèrement ! Et merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ma gratitude !

PS : Apparemment il y a eu un problème de tirets avec OpenOffice.. Maintenant c'est réglé ! Désolée !

**Chapitre 7 : Animus meminisse horret**

_(Mon âme frémit d'horreur à ce souvenir)_

[ ...] Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de marcher à sa suite.

Les deux semaines parurent très longues aux yeux de Hermione. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses parents après plus d'un an de séparation, et les cours lui semblaient inintéressants. Cependant, les professeurs s'étaient obstinés à donner un nombre de devoirs incalculables pour son plus grand malheur.. Mr Flitwick en premier.

- Je pense que vous avez tous un excellent niveau en sortilèges cette année..

Avait-il dit, une semaine avant les vacances. Hermione, la tête ailleurs, n'avait porté que peu d'attention à ses propos, chose exceptionnelle.

- Cependant, vous n'êtes pas en septième année mais en huitième année. Cela sera un handicap pour votre futur, même si vous disposez de circonstances largement atténuantes.. En tout cas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous rajouter une heure d'atelier un jour sur deux.

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent de toutes les tables. Personne n'avait envie de travailler deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël..

- Et pas de discussion ! Je fais ça uniquement pour votre avenir, votre a-ve-nir !

C'est ainsi que Hermione et le reste des huitième années se retrouvèrent le soir même, enfermé dans une salle du 3ème étage, pratiquant les sortilèges d'apparition.

- J'imagine que vous vous rappelez les quelques notions que l'on vous a inculqué l'année dernière sur les sorts d'apparition ? Oui, Mr Smith ?

- Les sorts d'apparition sont des sortilèges qui ont la fonction de faire apparaître différents objets, selon le choix du sorcier. On ne peut évidemment pas les créer pour une durée illimitée, ils restent présents selon la puissance qu'on leur a insufflé, quelques heures en général.

- Très bien.. Oui, Mlle Granger ?

- Le Ministère de la Magie a également publié une liste des objets autorisés à faire apparaître. Sinon, cela serait trop dangereux.

Le professeur eut un sourire ravi en regardant ses deux meilleurs élèves.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! A présent, essayez de faire apparaître une table.

Ling Su fit un mouvement de baguette précipité mais le professeur l'arrêta.

- Ne soyez pas si pressés Mlle Su ! Ecoutez les consignes au préalable. La table devra faire environ 1 mètre 50 de hauteur, 2 mètres de longueur, pour 75 centimètres de largeur. Vous la ferez en bois clair, avec 4 pieds simples. Quand vous aurez réussi à la fabriquer, vous la poserez dans ce coin, et je noterais celle qui sera présente le plus longtemps. Evidemment, ce sera une note pour les sortilèges. Tout le monde a compris ? Bien, je vous laisse commencer.

La salle se remplit tout de suite de rayons lumineux. Hermione observait Harry à la dérobée, ce dernier agitant sa baguette un peu n'importe comment.

- Non, Harry, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu dois faire un mouvement circulaire vers la gauche avant de donner un coup de baguette sec !

- Merci Hermione, lui répondit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il reprit ensuite son travail. Elle se demanda comment son ami pouvait être si bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et si nul en Sortilège. Et dire qu'il avait défait l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tout les temps ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être en difficulté. Elle se demanda si un jour elle arriverait à passer au-dessus de son comportement lâche.. La brune soupira, et décida de se mettre au travail.

La première partie du travail était mentale. Il fallait imaginer la table dans ses moindres détails, ce qu'elle fit. Il suffisait ensuite de la projeter en lui insufflant une grande puissance, afin qu'elle reste réelle le plus longtemps possible. La brune se concentra quelques minutes, puis inspira profondément. Elle fit un geste de la baguette, et une table apparut juste devant elle. Elle était selon les souhaits du professeur, Hermione ayant juste rajouté quelques arabesques pour lui donner un aspect plus personnel.

Elle scruta la pièce. Quelques uns avaient déjà fait apparaître une table, la plupart s'étant précipité. Leurs tables ne resteraient visibles qu'une heure ou un peu plus, selon les prévisions de la préfète. Tom, quant à lui, la regardait narquoisement, assis sur sa table. Elle lui adressa un regard qu'elle voulait condescendant, avant de s'approcher du bureau du professeur. Il l'autorisa à quitter la salle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se saisit d'un papier traînant sur son bureau, ainsi que d'une plume et s'assit sur son lit.

« Papa, Maman. Je vous laisse ce papier après ma première visite, pour vous laisser le temps de souffler. A cette heure, vos souvenirs doivent être totalement revenus. J'en suis heureuse, et je me dois maintenant de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû m'effacer de votre mémoire.

Comme vous le savez, la guerre a fait rage dans le monde sorcier ces dernières années. Etant une amie de Harry, j'étais impliquée, et vous aussi à travers moi. Vous faire prendre des risques m'a été insupportable. Je vous ai donc effacé la mémoire, j'y étais obligée. »

Elle relut le début de sa lettre et la déchira, avant de la jeter dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Rien n'allait. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle travaillait dessus, et elle n'arrivait pas à un résultat acceptable. La jeune femme se jeta sur le lit, harassée.

- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

Hermione se retourna en direction du miroir. Elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait lui donner des conseils, tant elle se fichait de son apparence.

- Non merci, je peine juste dans la rédaction d'une lettre. C'est gentil de le proposer.

- Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, bougonna le miroir. On ne me demande jamais de conseil, contrairement à l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, le maquillage marron vous siérait à merveille.

La brune éclata d'un rire franc.

- Je ne me maquille pas ! Mais sait-on jamais, je vous solliciterais peut-être pour le bal.

Réconfortée par ce court dialogue avec le miroir, Hermione décida d'aller se changer les idée. Tom ne se trouvait pas dans le salon pour une fois, elle put donc prendre son temps pour décider du livre qu'elle allait prendre dans leur bibliothèque. Son choix se porta sur un livre de poésie de William Blake, qu'elle emporta avec elle jusque dans le parc du château. Ce lieu la réconfortait toujours, même quand le froid était mordant comme ce jour là. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, emmitouflée dans son écharpe aux couleurs Gryffondor. Le lac se cristallisait peu à peu sous le coup des températures exceptionnellement froides pour un mois de décembre.

Elle lut une heure tout au plus, avant d'être interrompue par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour lire dehors par un temps pareil..

Elle se retourna au son de la voix de son amie Ginny.

- Je t'assure que c'est revigorant de lire alors qu'il fait froid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te cherchais, répondit la rousse en s'asseyant.

Son amie affichait un air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Eh bien.. J'ai l'impression que mon frère ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

- Ron ? Pourquoi ?

- Il est ailleurs, ne sourit plus.. Je pense que tu lui manques.

- Ginny, on a déjà eu cette conversation... Même si ton frère a été un ami très proche de moi, je ne peux pas agir comme si de rien n'était. Sa conduite m'a déçue. Je ne peux plus le regarder de la même façon qu'avant. Je m'en excuse, sincèrement.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Mais bon, j'aurais au moins essayé, dit-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques temps avant de rentrer dîner. Harry attendait sa petite amie avec impatience, Hermione les laissa donc un peu à l'écart. Elle se retrouvait un peu seule cette année, entre Harry qui formait un couple avec Ginny, et Ron avec qui elle était en froid. Le temps du Trio d'Or était définitivement révolu.

Elle soupira et se plongea dans la contemplation de sa soupe aux petits pois. Tom en face d'elle était toujours aussi cocasse. La brune se surprenait de plus en plus à penser à lui en tant que Tom et non plus en tant que Voldemort. Cependant, il n'était pas encore l'immonde personnage qu'il se trouvait être dans son futur. Elle pensa avec dégoût qu'il avait déjà causé la mort de Mimi Geignarde malgré tout. Cette pensée lui coupa l'appétit, et elle repoussa son assiette avec une moue dubitative.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre dès la fin du repas. Elle n'avait pas la tête à rester en compagnie des élèves. Tom la suivit de près, n'ayant pas d'amis dans le château, mais quelques fans qui le suivaient de temps en temps. Hermione imagina un instant la vie de Tom avec sa vraie apparence dans Poudlard et pouffa de rire. Sa notoriété grimperait en flèche, et il ne supporterait pas d'être suivi à longueur de temps. Elle arrêta de sourire un instant. Si justement il n'avait pas sa vraie apparence c'est parce qu'il était un fou furieux assez puissant pour avoir pris le contrôle du monde sorcier et décimé plusieurs centaines de moldus et sorciers nés-moldus. Elle avait vraiment trop tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps.

De rage, elle serra les poings et partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans la pièce principal, Tom était affalé dans le canapé, posture qu'il empruntait souvent quand il voulait lui parler et que Hermione trouvait assez ridicule. Il l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir en face de lui, et la brune prit place, curieuse de voir la tournure qu'allait prendre la situation.

- Sang de.. Hm. Hermione. Cela fait déjà quatre mois que je suis coincé dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne, où je dois changer d'apparence pour aller en cours, et où on ne me dit rien en ce qui concerne mon futur.

Il avait pris une voix mielleuse, hypnotisante.

- J'imagine que tu peux comprendre à quel point tout ceci est troublant.. J'aimerais donc que tu me révèles ce que j'ai fait dans ton passé pour arriver à de telles mesures. S'il te plaît.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée. Il essayait purement et simplement de la manipuler pour connaître son futur.

- Tom. Tu sais que révéler le futur d'une personne peut être très dangereux. Cela risquerait de modifier ton comportement par la suite, et donc notre réalité.

- Cependant, si on se base sur la théorie des voyages dans le temps de Nicolas Flamel, une fois que le temps est modifié de quelque façon que ce soit, une nouvelle réalité apparaît et se détache des autres. Autrement dit, maintenant ton monde s'est détaché du mien, et ce qui se produit dans mon présent, ou ton passé, n'aura pas d'incidence sur ton époque.

- Cette théorie n'est pas prouvée ! Je ne peux pas me baser sur un fait hypothétique pour te révéler des faits d'une importance capitale !

- D'une importance capitale alors, hein ?

- Arrête d'interpréter mes paroles !

Elle se leva, furieuse.

- Je ne te dirais rien, Jedusor, n'essaye même pas !

- Tu préfères que j'essaye comme ça ?

Tom se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur elle d'un geste brusque.

- Tom, je te conseille de baisser tout de suite ta baguette, dit-elle, les poings serrés. Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me saisir de ma baguette à mon tour, et de te tuer. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas. Donc baisse-la immédiatement !

Tom, étonné de la violence des paroles de Hermione, baissa sa baguette.

- Merci. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier ton futur, et de te concentrer sur le moyen de revenir à ton époque.

- Ne crois pas que tu peux me parler sur ce ton ou me donner des ordres ! Je ne suis pas un chien que tu peux commander ! Si je ne te fais pas de mal, c'est parce que je sais qu'un lien nous unit et qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais si ce lien en vient à se briser alors.. Je ne paye pas cher de ta peau.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre violemment. Après cette nuit, les contacts entre Hermione et Tom se firent plus rares. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas en général, mais durant ces quelques jours leurs dialogues s'apparentèrent au néant. Même lorsqu'ils étaient assis à côté pendant les cours ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas prononcer une parole.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, Hermione se sentait seule sans ses chamailleries avec son odieux colocataire. Harry était d'une compagnie sympathique, quand cela lui arrivait de rester avec elle. Quant à Parvati et Lavande, leur compagnie était aussi intéressante qu'un Scrout à Pétard. Elle préférait donc rester plus ou moins seule, à bouquiner.

Soudain, un matin, elle se rendit compte que la date fatidique de son départ en Australie était deux jours plus tard. Sa valise n'était toujours pas faite, sa lettre pas rédigée. Ses recherches sur les voyages dans le temps n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits, et elle manquait cruellement de temps pour tout faire. De plus l'atelier du professeur Flitwick avait lieu le soir même.

Elle décida de ne pas rédiger de lettre pour ses parents, mais de les voir un jour après leur avoir rendu la mémoire pour tout leur expliquer en face. Ses valises ne seraient quant à elles pas longues à faire, Hermione n'avait pas à hésiter longtemps parmi les affaires de sa pauvre garde-robe.

L'atelier du professeur de Sortilège fut intéressant, comme d'habitude. Il décerna la meilleure note à Tom pour son sort d'apparition, sa table était restée visible dix minutes de plus que celle de Hermione. Quand elle rentra le soir après sa ronde, leur appartement était plongé dans le noir. Tom devait déjà être au lit, aucun rayon ne filtrait de sa porte. La préfète se mit donc en pyjama et s'affala dans son lit, exténuée et stressée par la rencontre avec ses parents qui avait lieu le surlendemain.

En plein milieu de la nuit, elle fit encore un cauchemar. Il prenait toujours place dans un monde de néant, où rien ne subsistait, à part ce noir d'encre qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle rêvait d'une course poursuite, où son assaillant avait un couteau. La lame d'acier se détachait du noir de ce monde, et se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper plus longtemps, fillette. C'est bientôt la fin. »

Quand il lui planta le couteau dans le dos, la douleur fut pire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Son corps tout entier était pris de tremblements, et elle sentait que son dos était en feu, comme si ses entrailles brûlaient et se consumaient lentement. Aucun son ne réussit à passer sa gorge. Elle mourrait ici, dans ce monde en ruine, seule.

Quand elle sentit un contact sur son bras, elle réalisa que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, que sa douleur n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses joues striées de larmes. Cette vie n'était plus possible. Plutôt mourir que de subir encore ces mauvais rêves. Quand elle vit que Tom était assis en face d'elle sur le lit, elle ne put rien dire, même pas merci, car son corps était tétanisé, incapable de la moindre action.

- Réveille-toi, Granger. On t'entendrait crier du réfectoire.

Hermione se mit à sangloter violemment, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle murmurait comme une litanie « Je n'en peux plus. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. ». Quand Tom caressa sa joue, elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction, comme absorbée dans les méandres de son cauchemar. Le jeune homme commençait à sentir un liquide poisseux couler le long du dos de la préfète, et réalisa que son dos le faisait également souffrir. Le lien qui existait entre eux était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé. La blessure de la jeune fille se résorbait peu à peu pour apparaître sur son propre corps.

- On doit quitter le château. Le plus vite possible.

Il se leva et alla chercher une serviette mouillée ainsi que des bandages dans la salle de bain. Il nettoya le dos de la jeune fille et enchanta les bandages pour qu'ils s'enroulent autour de lui. Quand il voulu se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre, Hermione l'en empêcha instinctivement en serrant son t-shirt entre ses mains. Jedusor soupira, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ces événements l'avaient placé dans un tel état de fatigue que dormir aux côtés d'une Sang de Bourbe ne lui semblait plus si horrible que ça. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée rapidement.

Quand Hermione se leva le matin suivant elle était seule dans son lit. Elle se rappelait vaguement de son cauchemar et de la venue de Tom mais elle ne préféra pas y repenser, et agir comme si de rien n'était. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit Tom qui en sortait, une serviette sur le bassin. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné, avant d'apercevoir avec horreur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le dos. Il ne prit pas le soin de s'arrêter et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Hermione se précipita dans la pièce, et alluma l'eau de la douche avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.

Quand Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore les reçurent tous les deux le lendemain, l'incident ne fut que survolé. Dumbledore semblait éviter les questions sur les voyages dans le temps devant la directrice, aussi la jeune femme ne put rien apprendre de concret. L'ancien directeur les rassura juste sur le fait que ces phénomènes devraient s'arrêter, ou du moins se calmer pendant leur voyage. Comme l'Australie, et spécialement la ville dans laquelle habitaient ses parents n'était pas un pôle magique, le phénomène devrait être stoppé.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon voyage les enfants !

L'entretien avait finalement touché à sa fin, et Tom et Hermione étaient prêts à partir, leurs valises posées sur le sol.

- Nous vous avons réservé un hôtel charmant, bien que moldu. Essayez de ne pas vous faire repérer. Bon courage, Mademoiselle Granger.

- Merci Monsieur. Bonne vacances Madame Mc Gonagall.

- Les directeurs de Poudlard ne sont jamais vraiment en vacances, mais merci quand même. Veuillez mettre la main sur cette mappemonde dans trois secondes. Un, deux, trois !

Les mains de Jedusor et de la jeune femme se rejoignirent sur le globe. La pièce tourna sur elle-même, et Hermione senti un crochet tirer sur son nombril. Ils n'étaient déjà plus à Poudlard.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Forsan et ilec olim meminis

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire !

Ce chapitre arrive enfin au bout de longs mois d'absence dont je m'excuse sincèrement. Mais pendant mon bac je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de publier, et après je suis partie en vacances pendant trois mois sans pouvoir avoir accès à mon ordinateur, ni à internet.. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous ne bouderez pas ce nouveau chapitre.. pour lequel je me suis donnée du mal ! :(

D'ailleurs, si vous cherchez une musique à écouter en lisant la fin de ce chapitre, je vous conseille celle-là : .com/watch?v=MvzINsg1PKo (_No envy no fear_ de Joshua Radin). J'ai failli verser ma larme, si vous voulez tout savoir. Le fait d'écrire les évènements m'implique tellement dans l'histoire que j'en suis touchée. Passons.

Merci à tous de me lire, de me mettre dans vos favoris, de m'écrire des commentaires. Rien que voir les statistiques des visites de mon histoire me fait énormément plaisir (même si y a rien de mieux que vos reviews !).

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai précédé d'un résumé des chapitres précédents au cas où vous auriez oublié l'intrigue. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :**

L'histoire prend place à la fin du tome 7. La guerre est finie, et le Trio d'Or retourne finir ses études à l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione et Ron ne se parlent presque plus, la brune ayant été dégoûtée par la couardise de son ami pendant la guerre. Un jour, alors que Hermione se trouve dans la bibliothèque, apparaît Tom Jedusor jeune. Il a voyagé dans le futur. La sorcière consulte le tableau de Dumbledore qui convainc McGonagall de changer l'apparence de ce garçon (dont elle ne connaît pas l'identité) pour les cours qu'il suivra à Poudlard.

Hermione et Tom Smith cohabitent dans les appartements de la préfète en chef. L'entente est tout sauf cordiale entre les deux. De plus, la brune est sujette à des cauchemars troublants, qui ont une influence sur sa vie puisque si elle est blessée dans son rêve elle l'est aussi dans la réalité. Elle s'inquiète et décide d'aller demander l'avis de l'ancien directeur, qui ne peut l'aider. Elle tente de trouver une solution dans des livres sur les voyages dans le temps, sans succès.

Parallèlement, il se trouve que ces cauchemars établissent un lien entre elle et Tom Jedusor/Smith, puisqu'elle lui transmet une blessure sur le dos. Fatiguée de tous ces mauvais rêves, elle décide d'aller rendre visite à ses parents en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire et ainsi s'éloigner du lieu magique qu'est Poudlard pour éviter ces cauchemars. Cependant, la directrice oblige Tom à participer à ce voyage.

(Le résumé n'est pas une prouesse littéraire, c'est juste pour vous remettre l'histoire en tête)

**Chapitre 8 : Forsan et ilec olim meminisse juvabit**

_(Peut-être qu'un jour ces souvenirs auront pour vous des charmes)_

[...] Ils n'étaient déjà plus à Poudlard.

Après un instant d'étourdissement Hermione ouvrit les yeux. L'environnement qui les entourait lui était étranger, ils devaient donc bien être arrivés en Australie. Il y faisait nuit, ainsi leur subite apparition était passée inaperçue.

- La directrice t'a donné une carte, quelque chose ?

Hermione se rappela soudain qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que son délicieux compagnon de chambre se tenait à ses côtés. Elle se retourna vers lui, et poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Jedusor ! J'avais oublié que Mc Gonagall te rendrait ton apparence pour ce voyage.

- Les Sangs de Bourbe ont la mémoire courte à ce que je vois.

La jeune femme n'ayant pas la force pour une joute verbale elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, avant de fouiller son sac.

- La directrice m'a donné une carte pour qu'on ait l'air de touristes normaux. Ca y est, je l'ai. Apparemment, on devrait suivre cette route en direction du nord jusqu'à trouver un village. Mes parents habitent en banlieue.

- Bien.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, en silence. Leurs baguettes montraient le nord, aussi la carte ne leur était que peu utile. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils aperçurent des lumières au loin. Le village n'avait pas l'air très grand, l'hôtel ne serait pas dur à trouver. Ils demandèrent toutefois leur chemin à un vieil homme assis sur son perron qui leur désigna un bâtiment au bout de la rue.

L'hôtel semblait venir d'un autre âge. Il était construit en bois, et la gérante était une vieille femme habillée d'un épais gilet de mailles, malgré la température douce. Elle les accueilli avec bonhomie, et les accompagna à l'étage supérieur.

- J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. D'où venez-vous ?

- D'Écosse.

- J'adore l'Écosse. Je suis allée faire mon voyage de noce là-bas, il y a bien longtemps. L'aéroport n'était pas trop encombré ?

- L'aréo.. commença Jedusor.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer sa phrase, Hermione lui donna un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes. Il émit un petit bruit plaintif, que la brune couvrit tout de suite par sa voix.

- Oh non, malgré la période de vacances il n'y avait pas trop de voyageurs. Nous avons réussi à trouver un taxi charmant qui nous a laissé à l'entrée du village.

- Vous m'en voyez rassurée. Voilà votre chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un passe, et les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. La chambre était modeste, mais semblait néanmoins confortable. Un lit double trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Excusez moi, mais nous avions demandé deux lits simples..

- Ah bon ? Demanda la gérante, avec un air surpris. La dame qui m'a appelé m'a pourtant assuré qu'un lit double ferait l'affaire..

- Oh. Vous n'avez pas d'autres chambres à disposition ?

- A vrai dire, l'hôtel ne comporte que deux chambres..

- Et l'autre est occupée ? Répondit Tom.

- Non.. Mais il y a eu un dégât des eaux et elle est inutilisable.. Vous m'en voyez vraiment navrée..

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Nous nous en accommoderons.

La vieille dame eut l'air soulagée.

- Je vous laisse vous installer dans ce cas ! Venez prendre le dîner quand vous serez prêts, je vais dans la cuisine le préparer.

Dès que la porte eut claquée derrière elle, Tom alla s'allonger sur l'unique lit.

- Je prends le lit, et toi le canapé.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil au canapé miteux placé dans un coin de la pièce et secoua la tête.

- Ca non. Je ne prends pas le canapé, tu le prends. C'est au garçon de se sacrifier dans ce cas-là.

- Dans quel siècle tu vis ? Ce genre de principe est révolu.

La jeune femme alla s'étendre dans le canapé. Elle pouvait sentir les ressorts sous son dos.

- Je ne peux certainement pas dormir là-dedans.

- Eh bien tu le feras quand même.

- Je rêve, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Je dors dans le lit !

Elle posa son sac de voyage à côté du lit, et s'allongea à son tour.

- Non, non. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

- Eh bien moi non plus.

Jedusor secoua la tête d'un air navré. Il se saisit alors de sa baguette et entama un mouvement du poignet. Hermione l'arrêta.

- Pas de magie dans l'hôtel. On en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Pas d'émanations magiques, j'ai envie de profiter de ces deux semaines en Australie pour passer des nuits tranquilles.

Le jeune homme devint livide. Il devait contenir sa colère supposa Hermione, car ses yeux commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge. Il se leva alors, et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione soupira. Rien ne changerait jamais apparemment. Elle décida de le suivre, son estomac émettant des gargouillements peu gracieux.

La vieille dame sembla ravie de les voir tous les deux réunis dans la salle à manger et entreprit de disposer les plats sur la table. Elle avait fait à manger pour tout un régiment. Tom était bizarrement de meilleure humeur, la sorcière supposa que la vieille dame avait réussi l'exploit de le calmer.

Le repas se déroula bien, la gérante étant ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie elle se révélait être une hôte charmante. Kathlyn (elle leur avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom) leur indiqua l'endroit où vivait le médecin du village, Mr Granger. A l'entente du nom de ses parents, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser son émotion subite transparaître sur son visage. La vieille l'assura des qualité du médecin qui satisfaisaient tout le monde dans le village, et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux jeunes se retirèrent dans la chambre. Personne ne voulait céder sa place sur le lit, aussi ils s'y couchèrent tous les deux, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait hâte d'être au lendemain, de revoir ses parents, de leur rendre la mémoire. De les retrouver en somme. Elle s'endormit le sourire au lèvres.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Tom était endormi sur le canapé. Elle pouffa, avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Kathlyn était déjà installée à table, sirotant un café.

- Bonjour ma grande ! Assieds-toi près de moi, il y a du thé, du café ou du chocolat.

La jeune fille se servit un bol avant de s'asseoir.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Comme Tom avait craqué et était parti du lit elle avait pu en profiter au maximum.

- Bien, tu m'en vois soulagée. Et ton ami, euh, Tom c'est ça ? Il dort toujours ?

- Oui, il dormait sur le canapé quand je suis descendue.

- Hm. Je sens quelque chose.. d'étrange en lui. Comme si il avait une grande colère en lui mais qu'il devait la contenir.

Le visage de la gérante avait durant un instant perdu toute joie de vivre.

- N'écoute pas mes divagations. Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je pense qu'on va visiter un peu le village et ses alentours.

- Bonne idée. Vous êtes arrivés de nuit hier, donc vous n'avez pas du voir grand chose.

Leur conversation dura un petit bout de temps, et Tom ne descendait toujours pas. La brune décida de lui apporter quelque chose à manger dans la chambre. Elle montait les escaliers quand elle entendit un cri rauque venant de la chambre. Elle posa le plateau au sol avant de courir et de se précipiter dans la pièce.

- Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, elle entra donc. Tom était debout face au miroir. La coupure qu'il avait reçu quelques jours avant saignait, et Jedusor était blême. Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, redoutant sa réponse.

- Les ressorts du canapé ont rouvert la blessure.

La sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était définitivement en sécurité en Australie. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air méchant avant de lui demander.

- Au lieu de rester plantée ici et d'admirer ma blessure comme si c'était le deuxième tome de l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu pourrais m'aider ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, et se saisit d'une serviette propre dans le placard pour nettoyer sa blessure. Tom avait le visage crispé et sursautait quand la serviette touchait un point sensible.

- Oh, je t'en prie Jedusor, ne fais pas ta fille sensible.

- Je te signale que cette blessure était sur ton dos au départ, et que moi au moins je ne rentre pas dans un état hystérique à cause de ça.

- Hystérique ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un d'hystérique mon pauvre.

Tom se retourna et la singea grossièrement.

- Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Oh, pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'adage des gens faibles.

- Les gens faibles sont ceux qui restent ancrés dans leurs positions.

Elle se mit à l'imiter aussi.

- Regardez-moi, je suis le noble descendant de Serpentard, et je tiens les nés-moldus en horreur.

- Tu auras beau essayer de m'imiter, tu n'auras jamais mon charme.

Un sourire s'étirait maintenant sur le visage du brun.

- Ton charme ? C'est sûr que cette blondasse de Tom Smith détient un sex-appeal effrayant.

- Ah, tu vois. Tu ne trouves de critiques à faire que sur mon apparence d'emprunt. Reconnais-le, je suis attirant.

- Attirant pour les Pansy Parkinson oui.

- Cette dinde à Serpentard ? Elle a l'air d'apprécier tous les êtres avec quelque chose entre les jambes.

Hermione pouffa. Ca avait vraiment quelque chose de jouissif de voir Tom s'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Enfin. Elle est quand même plus potable qu'une fille avec un balai en guise de chevelure.

- Et cette fille c'est..?

- Toi, évidemment. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr que tous les sorts du monde ne pourraient rien faire contre tes cheveux.

La sorcière s'offusqua. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas horribles à ce point là tout de même ! Elle attrapa son camarade par le bras et le força à se retourner.

- Bon, fillette, ce n'est pas comme si cette joute verbale m'ennuyait, mais nous avons du travail pour aujourd'hui.

Elle finit de nettoyer sa blessure et lui enjoignit de s'habiller. Pour sortir de la salle de bain il la frôla délibérément en lui assurant qu'elle finirait par reconnaître qu'il était attirant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais intérieurement elle était amusée par ces échanges avec Jedusor. Comme quoi ils pouvaient avoir une conversation ensemble, même si elle était basée sur la provocation.

Pendant que Jedusor s'habillait, elle profita de la douche et décida de faire un effort au niveau de ses habits. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Jedusor était effectivement attirant (elle ne lui avouerait évidemment jamais) lui donnait envie de prendre soin d'elle. De pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, en quelque sorte.

Elle mit une robe toute simple, sans bijoux ni maquillage ou quoi que ce soit. Le fait de mettre une robe était déjà exceptionnel en soi, elle n'allait pas se donner plus de mal.

Quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle vit que Jedusor l'attendait, assis sur le canapé. Il la regarda d'un air ébahi, sans doute à cause de la robe qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle lui demanda innocemment.

- Les ressorts ne te font pas trop mal aux fesses ?

Il lui adressa un sourire, avant de se lever et de lui présenter sa main.

- Qui aurait cru que tête de balai pouvait s'habiller comme une vraie femme.

- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être galant.

- Nous nous surprenons tous les deux alors. Toujours pas prête à reconnaître mon charme ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui adressa un sourire narquois. Elle descendit les marches, Tom sur ses talons. Ils adressèrent à la gérante un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, puis ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, car il n'était pas encore midi. Aussi, les deux sorciers décidèrent d'explorer un peu les environs avant d'aller à la recherche des médecins du village, les parents d'Hermione. Cette dernière était la plus enthousiaste quant à la visite du village, Tom traînait un peu des pieds.

Le village était assez petit, aussi ils ne prirent pas trop de temps à le visiter. Hermione tenait cependant à acheter un souvenir pour ses amis et notamment Harry, qui traversait une période assez difficile entre Ginny et Ron. Elle lui acheta donc un bracelet en argent, qu'elle fit empaqueter. Tom regarda d'un assez mauvais oeil ce cadeau, mais Hermione ne se rendit compte de rien. Bientôt il fut un heure, et ils achetèrent un sandwich avant de se diriger, selon les indications d'une petite fille, vers la maison de ses parents.

La maison des Granger était une des plus grandes du village, en restant quand même simple et assez modeste. Elle possédait un jardin bien entretenu, où des fleurs magnifiques dont Hermione ignorait le nom semblaient paresser sous les rayons du soleil. Elle reconnaissait bien là la main verte de sa mère, qui se plaignait souvent de la taille ridicule de leur jardin en Angleterre. Y repenser lui serra le coeur, aussi elle se ressaisit et pénétra d'un pas énergique dans la propriété des Granger.

Quand le carillon de la sonnette retentit, Hermione sentit son coeur se comprimer sous le coup du stress. Sa mère vint ouvrir la porte quelques instants plus tard. En voyant son visage marqués par quelques rides de plus, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser son expression prendre le pas sur sa raison. Sa gorge se serra, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Bonjour ? Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, Hermione se rappela soudain qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour ses parents, rien de plus. Sa mère ne pouvait même pas la reconnaître.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle. Mon ami a une vilaine plaie au dos et nous pensions qu'il serait mieux de la faire examiner.

- Oh, bien sûr. Entrez, je vous en prie. Chéri ! Appela-t-elle. Attendez un instant, je vais chercher mon mari.

Elle les laissa patienter dans le hall d'entrée. La brune se tripotait les doigts de manière compulsive. Tom, fatigué de la voir dans un tel état de nervosité prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Granger, tu me fatigues. Détends-toi, respire à fond.

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi tout à coup ?

- Pour mon bien-être personnel. Ca me fatigue de te voir dans cet état, je te l'ai dit.

- Oh, je vois.

Il lâcha ses mains, et Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil trônant dans la pièce. Sa mère revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie de son père. La brune se releva immédiatement, en serrant la main qu'il lui présentait.

- Bonjour, je suis le médecin de ce village. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes..?

- Hermione et Tom Jedusor, répondit le sorcier.

Il avait pris les devants pour éviter à Hermione de faire la moindre gaffe. Qu'elle avait failli commettre d'ailleurs.

- Je vous propose de passer directement dans mon cabinet.

Les deux le suivirent jusque dans une pièce aseptisée où Tom se fit ausculter le dos, tandis que Hermione reprenait contenance et se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Une fois la consultation terminée, Hermione paya en liquide et se retrouva dans le salon des Granger.

Elle avait demandé au médecin de voir sa femme pour la remercier de son accueil, n'ayant pas trouvé d'excuse plus minable pour les réunir tous les deux. Quand tout le monde fut présent dans la pièce elle les pria de s'asseoir, et demanda à Tom de s'absenter un moment.

- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Ma présence ici n'a pas seulement comme raison cette auscultation. Il faudra que vous me fassiez confiance durant une minute, je peux vous demander ce service ?

Ses parents avaient l'air surpris et méfiants, mais ils acquiescèrent néanmoins. Hermione sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette de son sac, et entama une litanie qui plongea les deux adultes dans un état d'hébétude. Le contre-sort était extrêmement complexe et long à réaliser, mais la jeune femme avait travaillé dessus comme une forcenée et était sûre de son coup.

Il fallait que la sorcière trace des runes à la craie autour d'eux pendant la récitation du contre-sort. Ses parents étaient dans un état second, ne se rendant plus compte de leur environnement. Elle entama ses dessins, tout en continuant à murmurer des incantations. Des rayons de lumières s'élevaient peu à peu du cercle, et l'ambiance se faisait électrique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses parents commençaient à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Le processus touchait à sa fin. Après quelques phrases en latin, Hermione se tut, haletante. Le sort lui avait demandé pas mal d'énergie, et elle était épuisée. Ils étaient tous deux entourés d'une aura verte, qui se dissipait peu à peu.

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil, de la sueur perlant de son front. Son visage était blanc, et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Le halo vert entourant les Granger avait désormais disparu. La sorcière réalisa qu'elle devait partir et leur laisser le temps d'accepter leurs souvenirs si elle voulait suivre son plan, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient, et elle ne savait même pas si elle réussirait à se tenir debout. La brune n'avait pas imaginé que ce sort lui prendrait tant d'énergie, sinon elle aurait prévu une potion Régénératrice. Elle qui pensait à tout d'habitude..

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de sa mère s'élever dans la pièce.

- Hermione ? Hermione, c'est bien toi ?

Elle la regarda d'un air stupéfait, avant de miraculeusement se lever et se précipiter dans ses bras. L'amour fait soulever des montagnes comme le dit le proverbe. Des larmes coulaient librement le long des joues émaciées de sa mère qui ne cessait de murmurer « Oh Hermione.. ma fille chérie.. ». Au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte, Hermione chercha le regard de son père, qui s'était levé lui aussi. Sa réaction fut différente de celle qu'elle avait imaginé. Tellement différente..

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et pendant quelques secondes ne prononça un mot. Soudain, il s'approcha de sa fille, et lui administra une claque magistrale. La brune chancela sous l'impact. Sa joue était en feu, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur était forte, physiquement et psychologiquement. Quand elle leva vers lui des yeux suppliants, il ne lui adressa qu'un regard froid.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Hermione ? Comment as-tu pu effacer la mémoire de tes propres parents ?

- Mais je l'ai fait dans le but de vous protéger..

- Tais-toi !

- Chéri, intervint la mère d'Hermione, ne t'énerves..

- Laisse-moi parler deux secondes !

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, tandis que la sorcière se frottait la joue, devenue écarlate.

- Nous t'avons donné la vie Hermione. Nous t'avons élevé, nous avons accepté ta différence. Nous avons tout fait pour toi. Et voilà que sans nous consulter tu nous lance un sort, à nous, tes propres parents ! Tu nous a inventé une vie, tu nous a exilé ! Tout ça pour « nous protéger » ? Tu te fous du monde ?

Son père, si serein d'habitude, était dans une rage folle.

- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas souffert papa ? J'ai pensé à vous tous les jours, je me remettais sans cesse en question.. Mais c'était la seule solution ! Hurla-t-elle, en pleurs

- La seule ? Sans une discussion au préalable ? Tu crois que ton statut de sorcière te donne le droit de tout faire sur cette terre ? Que cela fait de toi un nouveau Dieu ? Cria-t-il en éclatant d'un rire froid

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! La guerre faisait rage, j'ai failli être tuée plusieurs fois.. balbutia-t-elle

- Alors tu t'es éradiquée de nos souvenirs ? Nous t'avons donné la vie, et tu t'efface des nôtres ?

Hermione tomba à genoux. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé cette réaction. Pas une seule seconde...

- Nous n'avions plus le droit de savoir que nous avions une fille ? La chair de notre chair peut donc disparaître de nos esprits en une fraction de seconde ?

La brune ne comprenait plus rien. Son coeur la faisait terriblement souffrir, elle avait du mal à respirer. Et son père n'arrêtait pas de crier, même si elle était dans l'incapacité de comprendre. Elle n'entendait presque plus rien, ne pouvant qu'être témoin de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Son père, son propre père lui hurlait dessus, et elle ne sentit presque pas la deuxième claque qu'il lui donna.

Des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son père la poussant sur la balançoire du jardin municipal. Le premier gâteau que sa mère et elle avaient préparé ensemble. Quand elle avait ramené sa première note de l'école. Les câlins au lit le dimanche matin. La visite de Dumbledore pour annoncer son statut. Les étreintes avec ses parents avant de rentrer dans le Poudlard Express. Leurs vacances au ski.

Elle regarda sa mère, qui ne faisait rien à part secouer la tête et pleurer. Le temps sembla ralentir, et tout ce qu'elle sentait était la douleur cuisante que lui avaient donnés les deux gifles de son père. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et croisa son regard pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient froids, tellement froids.. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle entendit quand même la dernière tirade qu'il lui adressa. La dernière à jamais.

- Tu peux être satisfaite de ton travail Hermione. A présent, je te considère comme morte et enterrée. Sors d'ici, et ne reviens jamais.

La brune se leva au prix d'un grand effort. Elle tenta de s'approcher de son père, de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne lui accorda même pas cette dernière demande. Il la repoussa de manière violente, en la projetant en arrière. Hermione essaya alors de s'avancer vers sa mère, qui recula en secouant la tête, une myriade de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle s'entendit murmurer « je vous aime » avant de prendre la fuite.

Elle sortit de la maison aussi vite que lui permettait son état. Tout ce qui l'entourait était brouillé, sûrement par les larmes qui obstruaient sa vue. Elle courut le long de l'allée, et tomba sur les graviers. Les fleurs qu'elle trouvait si jolies au départ semblaient la regarder de manière victorieuse. La jeune femme se releva, les genoux en sang, et continua sa course, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Le village s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa vue, le désert s'étendait devant elle à perte de vue.

Au bout de longues minutes de course effrénée, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Le sol chaud lui brûlait les jambes, mais la jeune fille ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Tout ce qu'elle sentait en elle était la douleur dans sa poitrine, la douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer et même de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Le hurlement qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'ici franchit tout à coup ses lèvres, et résonna dans l'immensité désertique comme le glas de sa mise à mort.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Etiam innocentes cogit

Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre ! Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! 3

Dans ce chapitre je me suis pas mal placée du point de vue de Tom, j'espère que ça ne choquera pas trop. Mais j'en avais besoin pour vous faire comprendre son pauvre esprit torturé ! ;)

Petit challenge : tous les lecteurs laissent une review à ce chapitre..? :D (l'espoir fait vivre)

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Chapitre 9 : Etiam innocentes cogit mentiri dolor**

_(Même la douleur force à mentir les innocents)_

[…] Le hurlement qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'ici franchit tout à coup ses lèvres, et résonna dans l'immensité désertique comme le glas de sa mise à mort.

Elle resta accroupie sur le sol pendant de longues minutes. Peut-être même des heures. Hermione avait perdu la notion du temps. Enfermée dans cet état de désespoir, rien ne semblait exister autour d'elle. Elle murmurait désespérément le mot « papa », comme si le prononcer suffirait à effacer l'évènement, à le faire changer d'avis.

Tom, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, était assis à même le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il observait la brune sans prononcer un mot. Seuls ses sourcils froncés laissaient paraître un quelconque signe d'inquiétude. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, le sorcier s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Il est temps de rentrer, Hermione.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis d'une douleur sans nom, et acquiesça. Il l'aida doucement à se lever, puis dépoussiéra sa si belle robe. Les genoux de la jeune femme étaient maculés de sang, mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Sa démarche était hésitante, comme celle d'un nouveau-né. Jedusor la soutint et la fit avancer doucement. Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel allait être long et laborieux, mais il n'en tenait cure.

Quant à Hermione, rien ne semblait l'affecter. Les yeux baissés elle avançait selon le rythme que lui imposait Tom. Des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues par intermittence, sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir. Elle n'avait même pas cette force. Une fois arrivée à la pension, elle adressa un sourire sans vie à la gérante, avant de se faire accompagner jusqu'à la chambre.

Sans la moindre arrière-pensée, le jeune homme décida de la changer pour l'installer dans le lit. Il la dévêtit de manière pudique, lui laissant ses sous-vêtements, avant de lui faire enfiler une chemise de nuit. Hermione n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer qu'on la déshabillait. Quand il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, elle lui pressa la main, ce qu'il prit comme un remerciement. Il ferma les volets et éteignit la lumière, avant de sortir faire un tour.

Kathlyn lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Les moldus ne l'intéressaient pas, il n'avait que faire de leurs inquiétudes ou de leurs stupides questions. Malgré l'air décontracté qu'il affichait, il était inquiet pour sa colocataire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se mettre dans un état pareil. Jedusor arrêta brusquement sa déambulation dans le village quand il réalisa qu'il s'inquiétait pour une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ? Les Sangs-de-Bourbes n'étaient que des êtres inférieurs, qui ne méritaient même pas qu'on leur adresse la parole. Ils étaient encore pire que les moldus, essayant de rivaliser avec les sorciers.

Il donna un coup de pied dans une cannette qui traînait à terre. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand était-il si clément avec cette sous-race ? Mérope venait le hanter dans ses rêves, lui assénant que les moldus étaient trompeurs, prompts à la trahison.. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de sa mère, morte en couches après lui avoir donné la vie. Comment savoir où se trouvait la vérité ?

Tom se reprit. Il n'avait pas à douter. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient depuis le début. Les Sangs-de-Bourbes ne méritaient qu'une seule chose : la servitude, ou la mort. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à imaginer ces cas de figure pour Hermione alors ? De rage, il étouffa un juron. Cette petite peste avait dû user d'un sortilège, d'un philtre quelconque pour l'amadouer. Ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge au fur et à mesure de son raisonnement. D'habitude Hermione arrivait à le calmer quand il était dans cet état. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'était pas là.

Il remarqua un homme au bout de la rue. Ce dernier avançait vers lui avec une démarche traînante, et le sorcier ne put retenir une grimace de profond dégoût. Les moldus n'étaient vraiment que des déchets. Quand il arriva à son niveau, le moldu le bouscula malencontreusement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser que déjà Tom s'était saisi de sa baguette. Cette dernière brillait d'un éclat vert et contrastait avec la lueur rougeâtre qui se dégageait de ses yeux. Le visage de l'homme se contracta en une figure d'épouvante.

- Avada Kedavra.

Son corps, telle une poupée de chiffon, tomba au sol mollement. Le visage de Jedusor affichait une expression contradictoire, mêlant soulagement et regret. Il se laissa tomber au sol, à côté du corps sans vie. Tuer quelqu'un aurait dû être un geste banal.. Surtout un moldu insignifiant. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser au visage déçu d'Hermione ? Il laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

Dans la chambre de l'unique hôtel du village, Hermione commençait peu à peu à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, tout en évitant de se remémorer la dispute avec son père. Tom l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, l'avait changé et mis au lit. Changé ? Elle souleva la couverture d'un coup sec et réalisa qu'elle était en pyjama. Jedusor l'avait donc déshabillé.. A cette pensée la brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle se remémora l'incident de l'après-midi. La jeune femme avait pensé perdre ses parents quand Voldemort était tout-puissant, en effaçant leurs souvenirs.. Mais elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle les avait réellement perdu. De leurs propres volontés. Hermione prit alors la décision de ne plus y penser. D'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. D'agir comme si ses parents n'avaient pas retrouvé la mémoire. De fermer les yeux. La fuite semblait être la meilleure solution.. C'était si simple.

Elle décida de se lever et d'aller grignoter quelque chose. La brune n'avait rien mangé depuis le sandwich de ce midi, et son ventre commençait à crier famine. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement, bien consciente que son corps n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Kathlyn était attablée, seule, devant la grande table de la cuisine. Elle se leva immédiatement en voyant Hermione arriver, et lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda la gérante

- Mieux, merci.

La jeune femme remarqua le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa. La vieille commença alors à s'affairer autour d'elle, sortant une assiette d'un placard, la remplissant d'une bonne louche de sa préparation, le tout en un temps éclair. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », Hermione était attablée devant un repas chaud, une serviette sur les genoux. La prévention de Kathlyn la toucha.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs tout à l'heure ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnu, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais. Au moins il s'est rendu utile.

La sorcière savait que ce « il » méprisant représentait Tom. Elle ne savait cependant pas ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire pour mériter tant de haine de la part de la gérante.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Kathlyn haussa les épaules.

- Parti se promener, j'imagine.

A l'instant même où elle prononçait ses mots, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le jeune homme. Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de lui désigner la table d'un signe de tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Tom affichait un air sombre mais prit quand même place autour de la table. La brune cherchait son regard pour lui adresser un remerciement silencieux, mais ce dernier semblait éviter ce contact.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda la vieille dame de mauvaise grâce

- Oui.

Elle lui servit le même repas qu'à Hermione, le sourire en moins. Voyant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur Jedusor, elle se retira, les laissant seuls. Tom mangeait son repas sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Hum.. Tom ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Hermione remarqua une étincelle rouge dans ceux de son camarade. Elle eut un mouvement de recul que ce dernier remarqua, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait cette après-midi pour moi. Sans toi, je pense que je serais encore assise là-bas.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais elle continua ses remerciements.

- Je dois t'avouer que la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais envie de te.. frapper jusque mort s'en suive, avoua-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais maintenant que j'ai appris à te connaître un peu mieux, je me rend compte que tu n'es pas.. du moins, pas encore, celui que je hais.

Elle pensa un instant que Tom ne comprenait pas forcément ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais qu'importe.

- Alors voilà. Je propose qu'on arrête de s'envoyer des piques en permanence, et qu'on fasse une sorte de trêve. D'accord ?

Au départ, Jedusor ne voulait pas répondre positivement à sa demande. Elle n'était qu'une Née-Moldu après tout. Mais quand il vit son regard suppliant, il ne put repousser son offre.

- J'accepte ta trêve.. Si tu reconnais que j'ai un charme fou.

Il se maudit dès que ces mots eurent franchi ses lèvres.

- Jamais ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de remonter dans la chambre

Hermione était quant à elle heureuse de voir la réaction positive de Tom. Elle repensa un instant à la lueur rouge qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Son imagination avait dû la tromper. Tom avait été si gentil avec elle aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser, des flashs revinrent à sa mémoire. Les deux gifles de son père. Hermione se toucha délicatement la joue, qui lui faisait encore mal. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et s'examina le visage. Des ecchymoses prenaient place sur sa pommette. Elle effleura doucement sa joue bleuie. Une unique larme perla, comme un adieu. Alors qu'une peine immense s'emparait d'elle, un hiboux frappa à la fenêtre avec son bec.

Elle se retourna et reconnu le nouveau hibou de son meilleur ami. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'empara de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Hermione prit ensuite l'animal entre ses mains pour le déposer sur la dossier de l'unique chaise de la pièce et lui apporta une petite écuelle d'eau, ainsi que quelques graines qu'elle était allée chercher dans la cuisine. Tom ne lui posa pas de question sur cette arrivée, préférant lire un ouvrage sur l'ancienne magie dans le canapé. Après avoir fini de s'occuper d'Amalthée, le hibou de Harry, elle s'assit sur le lit pour lire la lettre que son ami lui avait envoyé.

_Coucou Hermione !_

_J'espère que tu es bien arrivée en Australie, et que le village dans lequel tu loges est agréable. Je m'inquiétais un peu, prendre un portoloin pour faire le trajet Ecosse - Australie me semble assez dangereux._

_As-tu vu tes parents ? Le sortilège pour leur rendre la mémoire s'est bien passé ? J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'imagine que vous profitez les uns des autres et que tu leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un an !_

_Je suis resté à Poudlard pour les vacances, comme d'habitude. Le château est toujours aussi beau sous la neige, bien qu'il fasse vraiment très froid. Les pulls de Noël de Molly seront bien utiles cette année ! En parlant de la famille Weasley, Ginny te passe le bonjour. Apparemment tu lui manques._

_Tout n'est pas au beau fixe entre elle et moi en ce moment, malheureusement. On se prend la tête pour des broutilles, sans réussir à faire la paix plus d'une semaine._

_Tu me manques beaucoup. L'hiver à Poudlard sans toi n'est pas pareil. Je sais que Noël n'est que dans trois jours, mais j'ai joint mon paquet à la lettre. Tu pourras ouvrir ton cadeau le jour du Réveillon comme ça._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Harry_

_PS : N'oublie surtout pas de nourrir Amalthée et de le laisser se reposer ! Il a fait un long voyage._

L'encre avait coulée tandis que les larmes de la jeune femme tombaient peu à peu sur la lettre. Comment oublier ? Comment pouvoir seulement espérer oublier ? Même si elle tentait d'être forte, de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle serra les poings si fort que ses ongles laissèrent une marque sur sa paume. La Miss-Parfaite ne l'était pas en toute circonstance apparemment. Elle avait vécu la guerre, la perte, la solitude. Rien ne devrait plus la toucher à présent. Même pas son abandon.

Elle fouilla l'enveloppe, et trouva un paquet au fond, rétréci par un sort. Elle le posa sur la table. Il attendrait le soir du réveillon avant d'être ouvert. Après une caresse sur la tête d'Amalthée, Hermione alla s'isoler dans la salle de bain. Elle se scruta dans le miroir. La personne qui s'y trouvait ne lui ressemblait en rien. Pâle, les yeux cernés, on aurait dit un zombie. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait laissé pousser après la guerre, semblaient être de trop pour ce visage terne. Elle ouvrit les tiroir en quête d'un objet tranchant, et y trouva un ciseau à ongles.

« Ca suffira » pensa-t-elle, avant de se mettre au travail. Elle se saisit d'une première mèche, qu'elle coupa sans hésitation. Le reste de la chevelure la rejoint sur le carrelage de la salle de bain au bout de dix minutes de travail. Voir ses cheveux bouclés au sol lui apporta une certaine satisfaction. La brune se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Sa coupe n'était pas des plus réussies, mais qu'importe. L'ancienne Hermione, faible, avait disparue.

Elle revint dans la chambre. Tom la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

- T'as décidé de te faire une coupe maison ?

- Apparemment.

Jedusor se leva, et lui tourna autour, un air navré sur le visage. Il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment, vraiment horrible ? Les Sangs-de-Bourbe ont de ces idées..

Hermione lui frappa doucement l'épaule, sans grande conviction.

- La trêve Tom. Plus de petits noms délicats comme « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

- Hm. N'empêche que j'ai raison. Assieds-toi sur la chaise vite, je ne te le répèterais pas deux fois.

La jeune femme prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait. Amalthée s'envola pour se poser sur le canapé.

- Bien. Ne bouge pas Granger.

Il s'empara de sa baguette et fit un geste rapide en direction de la tête de la brune. Des bruits de cisailles se firent entendre. Il se pencha ensuite sur ses cheveux et les examina attentivement.

- Ca ira comme ça, dit-il finalement, en se relevant

- Hm. Ce ne sont que des cheveux de toute façon.

- J'attends des remerciements au fait.

Elle le regarda, et lui fit une révérence exagérée.

- Merci, grand maître.

- Je préfère ça.

Hermione était désormais debout en face de lui. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle sentait le souffle du brun sur son visage. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour oublier. Oublier son père. Mue par un instinct saugrenu, elle attrapa la chemise noire du jeune homme. Le sourcil de Jedusor se leva en signe d'étonnement, mais elle n'en tint cure. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de celles de son camarade, et finalement elles se scellèrent en un baiser timide.

- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Hermione prit Tom par la main, l'interrogeant du regard. Il acquiesça lentement, et ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans ce grand lit froid. La jeune femme se colla à lui, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Il avait compris qu'elle ne désirait rien de lui, sinon un peu de réconfort. La brune tremblait, malgré la couverture et le corps de Jedusor à côté. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais des événements de la journée qui l'avaient éreintés. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Le réveil à côté d'eux affichait une heure trente du matin. C'est avec les bras de Tom autour d'elle que Hermione s'endormit finalement. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Toute trace de culpabilité à l'idée de serrer une Sang-de-Bourbe avait disparu de l'esprit de Tom depuis un bon moment. Il ne sentait désormais que les cheveux de Hermione sur son bras, son souffle sur son cou. Comment avait-il pu tant changer en si peu de temps ? Lui qui se vantait de tout maîtriser dans sa vie.. ne contrôlait plus rien. Et cela à cause de Hermione Granger.

Il la regarda dormir. Elle était différente de toutes les Sangs-de-Bourbe qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. De toutes les filles en fait. Elle était intelligente, remettait en cause son autorité et sa suprématie.. Et c'est cela qui lui plaisait en elle. Il se sentait testé, devait s'adapter en permanence. Il évoluait. Elle était un adversaire redoutable. La seule qui puisse tenter de rivaliser avec lui.

Mais elle était d'ascendance moldue. Quoi qu'il fasse, cet aspect d'elle ne changerait jamais. Tout à coup, la belle endormie poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se colla d'avantage à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. D'ascendance moldue, et alors ? Ne venait-il pas de la considérer comme son égal ? Il douta un instant de l'importance des gènes, avant de secouer la tête. Elle était la seule qui sortait du lot. L'exception qui confirme la règle, comme on dit. Les moldus et nés-moldus restaient des insectes à écraser. Tous sauf Hermione.

Soudain, la lumière se fit en lui. Il commençait à avoir des _sentiments_ pour elle. Pourquoi avoir eu des remords en tuant le moldu de tout à l'heure sinon ? Pourquoi autoriserait-il une née-moldue à se tenir dans ses bras ? Son coeur battait plus vite quand elle se tenait à côté de lui. Et il était affreusement jaloux de son ami, Harry Potter. Hermione et lui avaient des rapports tellement privilégiés.. Leurs discussions, comme lors de la sortie pour ramasser la Pyrrha, ou encore leurs étreintes le mettaient dans une rage folle.

Cependant, même si il ressentait des prémices de sentiments à l'égard de Hermione, il restait encore maître de la situation. Etant dans une autre époque que la sienne, personne ne pourrait, parmi ses « amis », lui reprocher cet impair. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Cela le rassura un instant.

Il contempla les étoiles par la fenêtre. Le grand Jedusor était perdu. Et cela à cause d'une née-moldue. Il s'endormit au beau milieu de ces réflexions, terrassé par les événements de la journée.

Kathlyn les retrouva au matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Amicus certus in re

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue attente dont je m'excuse sincèrement ! Mais j'ai commencé la fac et au départ je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail.. Mais je me suis retrouvée écrasée par le boulot ! :'( Comme les vacances commencent à la fin de la semaine j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre. Merci à tout le monde de me lire, de mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris pour certains, et surtout de la reviewer !

Petit résumé :

L'histoire prend place à la fin du tome 7. La guerre est finie, et le Trio d'Or retourne finir ses études à l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione et Ron ne se parlent presque plus, la brune ayant été dégoûtée par la couardise de son ami pendant la guerre. Un jour, alors que Hermione se trouve dans la bibliothèque, apparaît Tom Jedusor jeune. Il a voyagé dans le futur. La sorcière consulte le tableau de Dumbledore qui convainc McGonagall de changer l'apparence de ce garçon (dont elle ne connaît pas l'identité) pour les cours qu'il suivra à Poudlard.

Hermione et Tom Smith cohabitent dans les appartements de la préfète en chef. L'entente est tout sauf cordiale entre les deux. De plus, la brune est sujette à des cauchemars troublants, qui ont une influence sur sa vie puisque si elle est blessée dans son rêve elle l'est aussi dans la réalité. Elle s'inquiète et décide d'aller demander l'avis de l'ancien directeur, qui ne peut l'aider. Elle tente de trouver une solution dans des livres sur les voyages dans le temps, sans succès.

Parallèlement, il se trouve que ces cauchemars établissent un lien entre elle et Tom Jedusor/Smith, puisqu'elle lui transmet une blessure sur le dos. Fatiguée de tous ces mauvais rêves, elle décide d'aller rendre visite à ses parents en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire et ainsi s'éloigner du lieu magique qu'est Poudlard pour éviter ces cauchemars. Cependant, la directrice oblige Tom à participer à ce voyage. Hermione leur rend finalement la mémoire, mais ses parents la rejettent, et son père lui dit qu'à partir de maintenant il ne la considère plus comme sa fille. Elle atteint un niveau second, et Tom l'aide. Elle l'embrasse alors et lui demande de rester avec elle pour la nuit

D'ailleurs, je ne me fais ABSOLUMENT pas de pub, mais je viens d'écrire un OS, donc si ça vous dit de le lire.. :) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur**

_(C'est dans le malheur que l'on reconnaît ses amis)_

[…] Kathlyn les retrouva au matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sentit un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Avec un petit grognement, elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était seule dans le lit, et la journée semblait être déjà bien avancée. La jeune femme jeta un oeil au réveil sur la commode, et referma les yeux aussitôt. Il était onze heures du matin. Elle qui ne faisait que rarement la grasse matinée.. En tout cas, elle avait passé une nuit délicieuse. Elle toucha ses lèvres délicatement. Ces lèvres qui avaient embrassé Jedusor hier.. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge. Ses actes de la veille n'avaient pas été prémédités, mais au contraire le fruit d'un coup de tête. Les événements l'avaient laissé dans un état confus, ne la rendant pas vraiment consciente de ses actes, de leur portée future.

Avec un soupir elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Jedusor lui faisait un drôle d'effet, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à ça. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel pour quelqu'un d'autre que Jedusor. Même pour Ron, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Elle le considérait comme un rival sur plusieurs points, mais un rival très attirant. Cependant, la sorcière n'oubliait pas que le Tom qui lui faisait « ce drôle d'effet » n'était que le futur Lord Voldemort. La question était finalement de savoir qui était Tom. Etait-il un adolescent comme un autre, même s'il était porté sur la magie noire ? Ou n'était-il que celui qui allait devenir Lord Voldemort ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trancher entre les deux solutions. Elle aurait tellement aimé en parler à Harry.. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle réfléchirait à cette question plus tard. La brune avait acquis un certain talent pour tout remettre à plus tard, voire à ne pas se confronter à ses problèmes ces derniers temps.

Le petit-déjeuner était déjà posé sur la table. Kathlyn s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer ce qui ressemblait à une compote, tandis que Tom mangeait, dos à elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lança un « bonjour » à la cantonade avant de prendre place en face du jeune homme. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, passionnée par la contemplation des différentes confitures se trouvant en face d'elle. Si Jedusor remarqua quelque chose, il n'en dit rien.

- Bonjour Hermione ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Sers-toi, tout est sur la table.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, avant de croquer dans son toast.

Elle était affamée. Elle se servit un grand bol de céréales, avant d'entendre un bruit de verre cassé. Elle se retourna vers la gérante, qui la regardait d'un air effaré.

- Mais.. Tes cheveux..

La jeune femme les toucha d'un air distrait. Elle aimait bien le fait de les avoir courts.

- Oh, je me les suis coupés hier. J'en avais marre d'avoir une tignasse que je prenais une heure à démêler. Ca vous plaît ?

La vieille dame la regarda d'un air vaguement gêné, avant de lui assurer que cela la changeait, et « qu'un peu de changement ne faisait pas de mal après tout ». Hermione pouvait cependant voir que cette nouvelle coupe n'était apparemment pas trop au goût de la gérante. Elle haussa les épaules avant de se décider à regarder Jedusor. Il buvait son thé d'un air blasé.

- Tom ? Vu qu'on a fini ce qu'on devait faire ici, ça te dirait de rentrer en Angleterre ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et le scruta un instant. Après avoir vérifié la véracité de la proposition, il reposa sa tasse sur la coupelle.

- Comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'entretenais une passion pour ce pays.

- Très bien. Par contre, au lieu de retourner à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances, je rentre dans mon appartement à Londres. Tu es censé rester avec moi pendant les vacances, donc me suivre chez moi. Mais si tu préfères retourner à l'école je comprendrais..

- Hum. Je pense que je préfère conserver mon apparence un peu plus longtemps encore.

Hermione le regarda avec des gros yeux et lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Kathlyn n'avait apparemment pas relevé la réplique étrange de Jedusor, continuant de s'impliquer dans la préparation de sa comporte (qui sentait délicieusement bon par ailleurs). Jedusor lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne pipa mot.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se fit en silence. Hermione pensait à ce qu'impliquait le fait que Tom la suive dans son appartement londonien. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'y amener des gens, et cela la gênait que ce soit justement lui le premier à le visiter avant même Harry, son meilleur ami. De plus, l'appartement n'était pas grand, ils seraient ainsi tout le temps collés ensemble. Avec ce qui c'était passé hier, la jeune femme était gênée. Elle se maudit subitement pour y avoir pensé. Ce qui c'était passé hier ne signifiait absolument rien. Elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle était dans un état second et qu'elle avait juste besoin de la présence de quelqu'un. Voilà tout.

Après avoir fini de manger, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et commença ses bagages. L'Australie ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Après l'incident avec ses parents (elle se reprit rapidement, elle ne devait plus penser à eux) et l'histoire avec Tom elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle n'était pas comme Ginny ou les autres filles ayant déjà eu plusieurs aventures. Elle n'avait connu que Krum, et encore le temps d'un bal où il ne s'était pratiquement rien passé. Il y a avait aussi eu Ron si on se plaçait d'un point de vue uniquement sentimental..

Repenser à Ron la rendit morose. Elle se revit, à peine deux ans plus tôt, quand Ron lui semblait être l'homme de sa vie.. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé parfait, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait... différent. La recherche des horcruxes avait changé tout ça. Il avait laissé Hermione et Harry seuls au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de lui, qui d'ailleurs se gaussait d'être toujours là pour ses « amis ». Dans un contexte de guerre, elle ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu. Mais voilà, un mois après la guerre, la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux. Déjà, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron. Ensuite, son soi-disant ami les avait abandonné. Un retour en grande pompe ne changeait rien. Hermione savait qu'elle était dure, autant dans son attitude que ses propos, mais elle avait une conception de l'amitié qui n'admettait pas d'impair. Sans doute son côté gryffondor.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tom, d'un noir anthracite.

- Tu as fini tes bagages ? lui demanda-t-il, soudainement.

A force de soutenir son regard, elle s'était interrompu dans ses activités.

- Euh.. Presque. Tu as commencé ?

- Non. De toute façon je n'ai quasiment rien pris, ça ne devrait pas être très long.

Hermione rangeait ses vêtements de manière saccadée en évitant d'affronter son regard. Si sa présence la gênait dans cet hôtel alors qu'ils étaient en présence de Kathlyn, elle n'imaginait pas comment cela allait être dans son minuscule studio. Amalthée hulula d'un air courroucé. La jeune femme l'avait totalement oublié sur le coin de la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et écrivit un mot à la hâte pour Harry, lui assurant qu'elle le recontacterait quand elle serait arrivé chez elle. Elle ne donna pas plus de détails, ne voulant pas s'appesantir tout de suite sur les raisons de son départ précipité. Tom commençait à peine à mettre ses affaires dans un sac, mais Hermione devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas menti : vu le peu de vêtements qu'il avait il mettrait tout au plus cinq minutes pour tout boucler. Elle alla alors dans la salle de bain pour ranger ses produits de toilette. Son reflet dans le miroir la surprenait toujours un peu. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait décidé de faire pousser après la guerre formaient désormais un carré assez court. Ils semblaient bizarrement moins touffus, ce qui relevait du miracle. Elle les appréciait comme ça.

Tom entra à son tour dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses affaires. L'espace étant assez réduit il la frôla. Hermione frissonna à ce contact. Elle se ressaisit, et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain. Elle était affreusement gênée depuis le baiser, même si ça ne semblait pas préoccuper son colocataire.

Après une heure d'aller-retours et de fouille, les bagages furent enfin bouclés et descendus sur le palier. Kathlyn dit au revoir à la jeune femme dans de grandes effusions, et serra presque cordialement la main de Tom. Les deux sorciers devaient d'abord s'éloigner du village avant de pouvoir pratiquer la magie. Hermione, avant de partir, resta quelques minutes tournée vers la maison de ses parents, qu'elle apercevait au loin. Son coeur se serra à la pensée qu'elle repartait en étant comme morte pour son père. Avec un soupir, elle rejoint Tom qui était parti devant.

- Tu es prêt ? réussit-elle à murmurer

Il hocha la tête. Elle pointa sa baguette sur une pierre au sol et lui jeta un « Portus ». Un bruit étrange émana du caillou, qui brilla un instant d'une lumière dorée.

- A trois, ok ? Un, deux, trois !

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux en avant et touchèrent le portoloin. Ils sentirent un crochet les tirer par le nombril, et tout tourna autour d'eux. Au bout d'un voyage court mais extrêmement désagréable ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de la brune.

- Le portoloin c'est efficace, mais vraiment désagréable... dit Hermione, tout en ouvrant sa porte à l'aide d'une clé

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas par un sort ? demanda Jedusor d'un air condescendant

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila le studio de la sorcière.

- Si quelqu'un essaye de l'ouvrir avec un sort ou une clé, un sort de mon invention agira. Donc je ne préfère pas essayer.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et posa son sac à terre. Elle était heureuse de revenir dans son studio. Il n'était certes pas autant luxueux que ses appartements de Poudlard, mais elle l'avait aménagé et décoré toute seule. Elle avait pu se le payer grâce à une simple interview donnée à la Gazette. Mais, l'interview d'un des membres du Trio d'Or tout juste sorti de la guerre valait son pesant en gallions, aussi elle avait pu s'offrir un studio dans le Londres moldu, bien moins cher que dans la partie sorcière de la ville.

- Fais comme chez toi. Mais je te préviens, tu dormiras dans le canapé.

Elle eut droit à un grognement pour toute réponse. Tom s'était déjà allongé sur le canapé pour se reposer. Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Quand elle sortit elle se rendit compte que son colocataire s'était endormi. Il était apparemment en train de finir sa nuit. Elle se demanda brièvement si il avait bien dormi avec elle à côté lui. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Son visage était tellement plus serein quand il était endormi.. Comme si il baissait toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé dans la journée. Soupirant, elle se leva et alla faire des courses rapides afin de préparer le repas du midi. Elle était sûre que Jedusor aurait faim en se réveillant. Elle prépara donc un plat de son invention dont elle était assez fière : des blancs de dinde au miel et au romarin. Elle avait envie d'impressionner son rival. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait l'impressionner désormais. Parce qu'il était son rival justement ? Ou pour une autre raison ?

Tom se leva à ce moment là. Il mangea avec appétit le plat qu'avait préparé Hermione, sans commentaire particulier. Le repas se déroula plutôt bien, ils discutèrent de potions, et de la manière de mélanger les ingrédients. Hermione passa un moment agréable. Cette bonne ambiance entre eux dura la journée suivante, mais se gâcha le soir du réveillon. En effet, Hermione avait dit à Harry qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre et qu'elle souhaitait tout naturellement passer cette fête avec son meilleur ami. Mais pour cela, Tom devrait partir une nuit dans un hôtel, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. Cela donna lieu à des discussions enflammées, la jeune femme ne comprenant pas l'entêtement de Jedusor a vouloir rester ici pour la nuit.

Le point culminant de ces disputes arriva le vingt-trois au soir, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger. Tom avait réitéré son refus de partir pour le réveillon, et Hermione explosa.

- Mais en quoi cela te dérange-t-il de passer une nuit dans l'hôtel au bout de la rue ?

- Je ne veux pas aller dans un hôtel de moldus. répondit-il

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très tolérant, mais en une nuit tu ne vas pas mourir !

- Ce n'est pas la question ! hurla-t-il, Je ne veux pas y aller, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas passer le réveillon dans un hôtel minable avec des souillures juste pour que toi et ton copain puissiez passer une soirée aux chandelles !

Hermione resta interdite en entendant ses arguments. Evidemment, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, mais il était un peu trop extrême dans ses propos pour qu'il n'y ait que ça.. Elle songea un instant que c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul un soir de réveillon. Ou peut-être que... Elle le scruta. Serait-ce de la jalousie à l'égard de Harry ? Aussi vite que cette idée lui vint à l'esprit elle la rejeta. Tom Jedusor être jaloux était tout bonnement une idée inconcevable. Impossible. Pourtant, sans qu'elle n'en prenne vraiment conscience, une petite part d'elle aurait aimé que ce soit la raison de son énervement.

Il fut finalement décidé le vingt-quatre décembre au matin que Tom resterait, mais qu'il prendrait du Polynectar pendant tout le repas pour ne pas que Harry puisse le reconnaître. Il se ferait donc passer pour un ami d'enfance de Hermione, qui venait d'emménager à Londres et qui ne voulait pas passer les fêtes tout seul. La jeune femme doutait de la crédibilité de cette excuse, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de question et à douter de la véracité des propos de son amie.

Hermione décida donc d'acheter un cadeau à Jedusor, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne se retrouve sans rien lors de la remise des cadeaux le soir. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de famille ni d'amis, et qu'il ne devait pas connaître la joie d'avoir reçu des cadeaux de Noël. Elle sortit donc acheter les ingrédients pour le repas dans l'après-midi, et lui acheta discrètement un livre sur les potions : _Expérimentations en potion, les mélanges à éviter_. Le livre correspondait parfaitement au sujet de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, elle n'avait donc pas de doute sur le fait qu'il lui plaise. Quant à Harry elle lui avait acheté un bracelet en argent en Australie, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de lui racheter quelque chose. Elle se rappela soudainement que le cadeau que voulait lui offrir Harry était toujours dans l'enveloppe de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé durant son voyage. Elle l'ouvrirait en sa présence.

Une fois rentrée elle s'affaira aux fourneaux. Elle n'était pas spécialement douée en cuisine, mais elle connaissait les bases et pouvait donc préparer un repas de Noël tout à fait acceptable. Tom était sorti pendant ce temps là. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était passé, mais elle s'en fichait et était concentrée sur la préparation de son repas. La jeune femme regardait quand même fréquemment l'heure. Quand enfin il revint à vingt heures, le repas était pratiquement prêt. La table était dressée et Hermione habillée d'une robe noire très simple. Après tout, la nuit du réveillon elle tenait à être habillée convenablement.

- Tu ne ferais pas mieux de commencer à te préparer ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant ses habits. Harry arrive à vingt-et-une heures.

- Hm. J'y vais.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se changer dans la chambre, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Tu oublies ça, lui dit-elle

Elle agitait un flacon de couleur jaune devant ses yeux. La sorcière avait pris des cheveux à un moldu en faisant les courses tout à l'heure, en portant son choix sur quelqu'un étant un peu près du même type que Tom. Il la remercia rapidement. Tout à coup la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Hermione poussa Tom dans sa chambre pour le presser, et alla ouvrir en jetant un oeil au miroir au préalable. Harry l'étreignit dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Hermione ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Belle coupe, en passant.

- Merci ! Mais entre je t'en prie.

Elle fit entrer son ami chez elle. Ce dernier regardait avec attention l'appartement de la jeune femme, cette visite étant la première.

- Il y a autant de livres que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu ne m'as pas déçu sur ce point là, lui dit-il en rigolant.

- C'est ça, moque toi, s'esclaffa Hermione. Mes livres nous ont bien aider au long de notre scolarité je te signale !

Harry se retourna vers elle.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

Tom se tenait debout en face d'eux. Il portait un costume noir, et Hermione ne regrettait pas son choix pour le moldu. Il ressemblait un peu à Tom, et était de la même carrure. Autrement dit, il était très séduisant.

- Oh bien sûr ! Harry je te présente.. William ! William est un très ancien ami, qui a étudié la magie à Beauxbâtons et qui vient d'emménager en Angleterre. William, je te présente Harry, un excellent ami à moi.

- Enchanté, dirent-ils tous les deux en coeur.

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main. Elle les conduisit vers le minuscule salon et leur servit une Bièraubeurre à chacun. Tom ne parlait pas beaucoup, et Harry prit cela pour de la timidité. Il essaya donc d'entamer quelques sujets de conversation avec lui, sans succès. Finalement, Hermione et Harry finirent par parler tous les deux, avec quelques interventions de Tom par moment. La conversation se porta très vite sur le couple que son ami formait avec Ginny. Harry lui expliqua que malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait, tous deux traversaient une mauvaise passe. Ils passèrent rapidement à table, et Hermione leur servit une dinde aux marrons. Elle demanda pourquoi leur couple allait mal, et Harry expliqua que la guerre avait tout changé entre eux, et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à partir sur de nouvelles bases. En entendant parler d'une guerre, Tom se fit beaucoup plus intéressé et essaya d'orienter la discussion sur cette fameuse guerre. Cependant son travail d'investigation fut vite percé à jour par Hermione et mis à l'eau. La soirée allait bon train, les trois étant de plus en plus joyeux à mesure que la bouteille de vin que la maîtresse de maison avait sorti se vidait. L'ambiance se fit plus conviviale, plus chaleureuse. La bûche terminée ils repassèrent au salon pour boire un thé.

Hermione alla alors chercher les cadeaux qu'elle avait prévu pour ses deux invités. Elle prit également avec elle l'enveloppe contenant son cadeau de la part de Harry. Quand les deux garçons la virent arriver avec ses paquets ils semblèrent ravis. Tom dans une mesure beaucoup moindre que celle de Harry, évidemment. Quand Harry découvrit son bracelet, il demanda tout de suite à Hermione de lui attacher autour du poignet. Il semblait très heureux de son cadeau. Mais c'était la réaction de Tom qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il avait joué le jeu devant le survivant, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait réellement. Quand il déballa son paquet, Hermione vit son visage s'éclairer et sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle soupira alors de soulagement. Elle ouvrit quant à elle le cadeau que lui avait fait Harry. Il lui avait offert un gel douche magique, qui se répandait tout seul sur le corps. Quand la sorcière s'étonna du fait qu'il ait eu l'idée de ce cadeau, il lui avoua que Ginny l'avait conseillé pendant l'achat. Elle rigola, et lui assura que ce cadeau était parfait.

Harry sembla étonné quand il vit que l'ami d'enfance de Hermione n'avait rien acheté comme cadeau de Noël pour cette dernière. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire et la jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante. La soirée se termina à deux heures du matin. Harry avait demandé une autorisation spéciale à MacGonagall pour pouvoir utiliser la cheminée située dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle avait accepté, ne pouvant rien refuser au Survivant. C'était un meilleur moyen de transport que le transplanage, vu l'état un peu éméché de Harry. C'était le premier facteur de désartibulation chez les sorciers de vingt à trente ans (elle avait lu ces chiffres dans la Gazette la semaine dernière).

Les au revoir entre les deux garçons se firent de manière plus chaleureuse qu'à l'arrivée. Harry semblait apprécier « William », même si ce dernier était encore un peu froid dans son attitude. Avant de partir, le survivant réussit à poser discrètement à Hermione la question de son retour précipité. Elle lui avoua que ça s'était mal passé, sans donner plus de détail. Elle promit cependant de tout lui raconter quand elle reviendrait à Poudlard. Après une dernière embrassade avec son amie, Harry partit.

Après le départ de Harry, Hermione débarrassa la table. Jedusor l'aida de bonne grâce. Après une demi-heure de rangement ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé, pensifs. La brune avait revêtu son pyjama, et Tom avait enlevé son costume pour mettre un jogging et un t-shirt simple. Hermione se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple. Elle le regarda. Il avait repris son apparence normale, et semblait être en pleine réflexion. La brune approcha sa main de celle de son colocataire. Au bout de quelques centimètres elle se rétracta, réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire. Tom n'avait heureusement rien remarqué. Elle se redressa, et indiqua qu'elle allait se coucher après cette soirée mouvementée. Tom acquiesça. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du salon, il lui dit d'une voix si basse qu'elle crut avoir rêvé « Joyeux Noël, Hermione ». Elle lui dit une vague réponse, le rouge aux joues, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'adossa à la porte en bois et souffla. Décidément, rien n'allait plus chez elle. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses sentiments, sans doute à cause des fêtes, et de l'alcool. Même si elle n'en avait bu que peu. Elle se coucha, et regarda la photo de ses parents sur sa table de chambre. Elle la prit dans ses mains et l'examina. Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur le papier glacé, et chuchota.

- Bonnes fêtes, maman.. papa..

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'en ce moment même, dans le salon, Tom était dans un état d'hésitation extrême. Il avait un paquet dans ses mains, et le regardait avec une expression d'intense réflexion. Il était allé acheter ce cadeau pour Hermione dans le journée, sous une impulsion venue d'il ne savait où. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi en faire.

Il souffla et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Devait-il lui donner, ou écouter sa raison qui lui disait d'aller le jeter et d'oublier cette idée stupide de cadeau de Noël ? Il n'hésitait pas sur des choses aussi futiles d'habitude.. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Il était fatigué. Cette décision attendrait le lendemain.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Delicta juventutis meæ

Bonjour à tous et **bonne année** !

J'avais dit que je publierais pendant les vacances, et j'ai tenu ma parole. :)

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, et de la commenter.

**Chapitre 11 :** **Delicta juventutis meæ**

_(Les fautes de ma jeunesse)_

[…] Cette décision attendrait le lendemain.

Hermione se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Cela venait apparemment de la cuisine. Elle regarda le réveil à côté d'elle, qui indiquait les dix heures. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer, avant de finalement se lever. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image peu flatteuse d'elle, aussi elle essaya de dompter ses cheveux un minimum pour être présentable. Sans succès. Elle soupira et poussa la porte. Tom était attablé devant un café, et tenait la Gazette du Sorcier dans la main.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui

Il lui répondit par un grognement, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son journal. Hermione se saisit de sa baguette et jeta différents sorts en direction des appareils électriques de la cuisine. Au bout de cinq minutes un café se posait devant elle, accompagné de deux croissants.

- Prends-en un si tu veux, indiqua-t-elle à Jedusor

Il tendit la main et se saisit d'une pâtisserie.

- J'adore les pâtisseries françaises, ça me rappelle ma mère.. murmura Hermione

Son coeur se serra. Elle regarda par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique, avant de bondir de sa chaise et de se poster devant la vitre. De gros flocons tombaient du ciel. Aucune voiture ne circulait, et toute la rue était recouverte d'une couche de neige. Le souffle de la jeune fille embuait la vitre.

- Ca te dit une petite balade ? demanda-t-elle à Jedusor

- Pourquoi pas..

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. D'habitude il n'aurait pas dit oui si facilement. Haussant les épaules, elle continua.

- D'accord. Je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et fonça sous la douche en un temps record. L'hiver était sa saison préférée, surtout quand il neigeait comme aujourd'hui. Cela lui rappelait les voyages aux sports d'hiver avec ses parents. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire douloureux au souvenir de ses parents. C'était impossible de ne plus penser à eux. Ils étaient sa seule famille. Tom toqua soudainement à la porte. Elle se redressa et coupa l'eau.

- J'arrive !

Elle sortit et se sécha, avant d'enfiler ses affaires qu'elle avait posé sur le lavabo. Son regard fut attiré par un crayon pour les yeux qui traînait par là. Avec une moue sceptique, elle s'en saisit et se traça avec application un trait fin au-dessus des paupières. Ginny lui avait offert il y a un an de ça, mais elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Elle se scruta dans la glace, et décida que ça lui allait bien. Elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec son colocataire.

- Tu es prête ? grogna-t-il

- Oui, on peut y aller.

Tom la regardait d'un air étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qui était différent chez la brune ce matin, mais en tout cas elle était plus.. féminine que d'habitude. Hermione enfila son manteau, avant de se munir d'un bonnet et de gants bien chauds. Le sorcier se contenta quant à lui de se jeter un sort de réchauffement. Ils sortirent enfin, et croisèrent un voisin dans le hall. Ce dernier regarda la jeune femme d'un air intéressé et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le regard noir de Jedusor l'en dissuada.

Dehors, tout était d'un blanc éclatant. La neige avait apparemment tombé en grande quantité toute la nuit, et le sol en était recouvert d'une bonne couche. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige et Tom réalisa que le sort de réchauffement ne le protégeait pas de la poudreuse qui mouillait ses pieds. Hermione s'était déjà avancée au milieu de la route, ne craignant pas les voitures vu le temps. Elle s'agenouilla, et entreprit de rassembler un gros tas de neige devant elle. Tom l'observa, curieux. Elle formait désormais une boule, et déposa une plus petite boule sur celle qu'elle venait de créer. Il réalisa qu'elle était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de cette activité. A Poudlard, dès que la neige commençait à tomber, de multiples bonhommes apparaissaient dans le parc. Les élèves les ensorcelaient ensuite pour organiser des guerres entre les bonhommes, qui se soldaient par des batailles géantes de boules de neige. Mais il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de gaminerie, décrétant que c'était trop immature.

Cependant, en regardant Hermione travailler avec application il pensa un fugace instant que cela pouvait être amusant. Il réalisa qu'amusant ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire avant son voyage dans le temps. Il était en train de changer, et il ne savait pas si ce changement le satisfaisait réellement. Il devait se concentrer sur ses projets, et améliorer son potentiel magique pour atteindre son but : l'asservissement des moldus, et l'exclusion des sangs-de-bourbe du monde magique. Mais en regardant Hermione, il ne savait plus si il voulait vraiment réaliser tous ces projets. Le grand Voldemort était confus devant une simple fille songea-t-il amèrement.

La jeune femme avait quant à elle remarqué la confusion de Tom. Elle réalisa qu'il devait penser à sa vie d'avant vu ses traits soucieux. Craignant le retour de la personnalité froide et méprisante de son colocataire, elle décida d'accaparer son attention, et lui proposa de l'aider dans la réalisation de son bonhomme de neige. Il déclina tout d'abord sa proposition d'un air hautain, mais elle s'obstina et il finit par s'asseoir avec elle dans la neige. Ils travaillaient en silence, rendant la créature de neige la plus lisse possible. Parfois, leurs mains se frôlaient. Ce contact désarçonnait Hermione, et elle rougissait aussitôt. Tom ne semblait pas vraiment réagir à leur proximité. Elle maudissait alors son visage qui se colorait trop facilement, et se remettait au travail avec encore plus d'ardeur. Bientôt, le bonhomme de neige fut terminé, et ils y mirent la touche finale en posant des cailloux pour représenter son visage.

Ils se relevèrent, satisfaits de leur travail. Le bonhomme de neige était planté là, faisant presque la taille de Hermione. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et la jeune femme fit un sourire éclatant à son colocataire. Elle remarqua soudain que les dents de ce dernier s'entrechoquaient sous le coup du froid. Le bas de son pantalon était trempé. Elle regarda le sien qui n'était pas mieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas prendre une boisson chaude ? dit-elle.

Elle désignait un café au bout de la rue. Ce n'était pas un café sorcier, et Tom hésita. Il décida finalement de la suivre. Le café était petit, mais accueillant. La lumière était tamisée, et rendait l'endroit reposant, voire romantique. Hermione était gênée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle eut peur que Tom ne croie qu'elle l'ait emmené ici pour le séduire, mais en le regardant elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas se faire d'idées. Ils prirent place dans deux gros fauteuils. La serveuse prit leur commande, et les laissa seuls. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient, et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire plus tard ? Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question.. dit soudain Hermione, désireuse de casser ce silence.

Tom sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé en fait. Peut-être chercheur en sortilèges.. répondit-il, sans grande conviction. Et toi ?

- A vrai dire, j'hésite entre médicomage et une carrière dans la politique. Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, soigner des blessés ne me passionne plus tant que ça. Enfin, passionner n'est pas vraiment le mot. Je crois que j'ai envie de voir autre chose que du sang toute ma vie.

- Tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione faillit lui parler de la guerre. Quand elle se rendit compte de la réelle identité de celui qui lui faisait face, elle se tut subitement. Tom l'interrogea du regard, mais elle détourna les yeux. Le rapprochement entre eux deux était dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu car cela concernait son avenir.. La jeune femme se rendit compte que ce tabou mettait une distance insurmontable entre eux. A cette pensée son coeur se serra. Elle lui demanda de l'excuser et s'éclipsa dans les toilettes du café. Elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage et s'observa dans la glace. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était triste de cette distance imposée entre eux. Après tout c'était Tom Jedusor, celui qui allait assassiner Tonks, Lupin, et bien d'autres.. Mais il était si différent de Voldemort. Il n'y avait réellement aucune ressemblance entre Voldemort et son colocataire. Elle ne voyait plus Tom comme le futur mage noir, mais au contraire comme un jeune homme de son âge. Jeune homme qui l'attirait fortement par ailleurs.

Elle retourna dans la salle. Tom l'attendait en remuant son chocolat chaud d'un air distrait. Elle prit place en face de lui, et lança un sujet badin sur la différence entre la cuisine moldue et sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas que le sujet de tout à l'heure réapparaisse dans la conversation. Cela fonctionna à merveille, même si il lui sembla que Jedusor n'était pas dupe face à son manège. Ils restèrent deux heures à se parler de choses et d'autres. Le courant passait bien entre eux deux. Ils parlèrent surtout de la matière de laquelle Jedusor voulait faire son métier : les sortilèges. Il semblait très avancé dans ce domaine, et possédait des connaissances largement supérieures à celle de la brune. Cette dernière se rendit compte que cela lui faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un de son âge aussi passionné qu'elle par les cours et les différents domaines magiques. De plus, Tom la faisait beaucoup rire avec ses traits d'esprits mordants envers le corps professoral.

L'horloge du café indiqua qu'il était treize heures. Hermione commençait à avoir faim. Elle se leva et demanda à Tom de l'attendre un instant, le temps qu'elle paye l'addition. L'argent moldu n'était pas vraiment la tasse de thé du jeune homme. Quand elle revint, Tom la regardait d'un air étrange. Il la pria de s'asseoir deux minutes, avant de déposer un paquet sur la table.

- C'est pour toi. Cadeau de Noël.. grimaça-t-il

Cela semblait être un moment douloureux pour lui. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué à offrir des cadeaux à qui que ce soit. Hermione lui lança un regard étonné, mais néanmoins ému. Il se saisit du minuscule paquet. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts, hésitant à déchirer le papier cadeau.

- Vas-y, ouvre-le !

Tom semblait impatient d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Hermione ne put contenir un petit rire, avant d'ouvrir le paquet et d'aviser ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était un collier somptueux. Il était composé d'une chaîne en or et d'un cristal transparent comme pendentif. Des volutes de lumière blanche tournoyaient autour du cristal et lui donnaient un aspect.. féérique. Hermione resta hypnotisée quelque secondes devant ce spectacle, puis adressa un regard émerveillé à Tom.

- Merci beaucoup ! Il est vraiment magnifique.. Quelle pierre est-ce ?

- Un cristal de Brocéliande, répondit le jeune homme. Il protège des sorts mineurs, et a sans doute d'autres propriétés, mais elles n'ont pas encore été découvertes.

- Mais tu as fais une folie ! Il ne fallait pas.. Merci beaucoup.

Son regard s'était embué sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle savait que ces cristaux étaient très chers, et très rares. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent à sa disposition et il avait sans doute dû économiser pendant pas mal de temps pour l'acheter.

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus.. On y va ? Je commence à avoir faim.

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre le jeune homme et savait qu'il avait coupé court à ses remerciements car cela le gênait. Il n'était pas habitué aux relations sociales. Ils sortirent du café et se mirent en route pour aller chez Hermione. Quand la jeune femme rentra dans son appartement, elle se rendit compte que la présence de Tom ne la dérangeait plus tant que ça. Elle en venait même à apprécier sa présence au quotidien.

Leur relation resta au beau fixe les jours suivants. Ils s'entendaient assez bien, et parlaient de plus en plus fréquemment - même si les sujets qu'ils abordaient restaient très scolaires. Quelques fois Tom redevenait distant et froid, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps en général.

Ils passèrent le nouvel an ensemble dans un bar de quartier. Hermione s'était habillée pour l'occasion d'une robe noire assez chic, et les hommes dans le bar l'avaient regardé d'un air trop libidineux du point de vue de Tom. Il s'était énervé contre eux, sans raison d'après la jeune femme qui n'avait pas compris la cause de cet énervement. C'était la première dispute entre eux depuis quelques semaines. Cela peina la jeune femme, mais les tensions s'apaisèrent rapidement.

Quelques jours après, ils durent faire leurs bagages. Le train les ramenait à l'école des sorciers. Hermione était heureuse de revoir ses amis au château, mais elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps en Angleterre. Elle n'était exceptionnellement pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Durant le trajet, elle fit plusieurs rondes dans les différents wagons. Elle eut quelques difficultés pour calmer les serpentards, qui semblaient plus agités que d'habitude. Zabini essayait de les raisonner, mais ils n'écoutaient rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient si excités, et cela la préoccupait. Elle craignait une mauvaise blague des verts et argents. La fin du trajet se déroula néanmoins dans le calme, et ils arrivèrent à l'école sans encombre le dimanche midi.

Pendant le dîner, Hermione affichait un air anxieux. Elle ne touchait quasiment pas à son assiette, et ne prononçait pas un mot. Tom la regardait d'un air perplexe, tandis que Harry tentait de la faire rire. Cependant, la stratégie du Survivant ne marchait pas, et le repas se passa dans le silence. Quand elle eut fini de triturer ses petit pois avec sa fourchette, la sorcière se leva pour se rendre à ses appartements. Harry la suivit, et lui proposa d'aller dans la salle sur demande pour parler de ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune femme accepta, soulagée de pouvoir se confier à son ami.

Pendant ce temps là, à la table des Gryffondor, une joute verbale s'était engagée entre Ron et Tom Smith. Dès que Hermione avait quitté la table, Ron avait profité de son absence pour adresser une remarque acerbe à son voisin de table.

- Alors Smith ? Tu n'as pas tout à fait réussi à prendre ma place dans le Trio d'Or on dirait ?

Le brun ne lui avait tout d'abord pas répondu, se moquant éperdument de ce que pouvait lui dire le rouquin.

- En tout cas, tu ne pourras jamais me remplacer auprès de Hermione. Ne t'imagines pas que tu puisses débouler et tout changer. Elle et moi on se connaît depuis huit ans, et ce n'est pas toi, arrivé il y a quatre mois, qui va lui faire oublier tout ça.

Tom n'arrivait pas à tout saisir de son discours, car Ron fourrait des patates dans sa bouche dès qu'il avait fini une phrase. Il avait en avait quand même compris les lignes générales, et lui répondit sèchement.

- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour t'oublier apparemment.

Après avoir entendu la réponse de son voisin, Ron voulu lui sauter dessus, mais fut retenu par Seamus et un autre gryffondor.

- Arrête Ron, arrête ! McGo nous regarde !

- M'en fiche ! Je vous jure que je vais le..

La directrice fit alors apparaître un bâillon sur la bouche de Ron et le regarda d'un air sévère en secouant la tête. Ron se rassit, jetant un regard rageur à son adversaire. Tom lui sourit d'un air supérieur, une lueur rouge dans les yeux. Il avait la main posée sur sa baguette, et la serrait fermement entre ses doigts. Ronald Weasley ne se rendit jamais compte qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort ce jour là.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle. Elle et Harry étaient dans la Salle sur demande, transformée en grand salon dans lequel brûlait un feu de cheminée. Le jeune femme avait raconté à son ami ce qui s'était produit en Australie. Il l'avait réconforté comme il le pouvait, mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Quand il lui demanda si quelque chose d'autre la tracassait, elle se releva et fit le tour de la salle.

- Eh bien.. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas rire..

Harry lui promit de ne pas se moquer d'elle, même si il ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons il aurait pu le faire.

- Hum... Tu vois, ce garçon ? Tom Smith ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec vigueur.

- Je crois que.. Enfin tu vois quoi. Je crois qu'il me plaît.

Harry pouffa. Sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais été très douée pour les relations amoureuses.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- Mais justement Harry, des problèmes il y en a plein ! Je devrais me morfondre pour mes parents, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser continuellement à lui ! Je suis une fille monstrueuse, asséna-t-elle. Et puis tu ne le connais pas, mais je ne crois pas que c'est.. un garçon bien.

- Tu n'es pas monstrueuse Hermione. Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt bien que tu te changes les idées. Et puis Tom Smith n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça, si ? En tout cas, il se faisait du soucis pour toi ce soir, je peux te l'assurer.

Hermione le regarda, comme pour tester la véracité de ses propos. Elle sembla un instant soulagée, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. La jeune femme semblait totalement chamboulée, et son ami ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre le dilemme de son amie.

- Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ça soit possible..

Harry ne répondit pas, car il sentait que cela ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Son amie semblait considérer que cette relation ne pourrait jamais aboutir, il suffisait de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort. Restait à savoir comment. Hermione l'interrompit dans ses machinations pour lui demander des nouvelles de son couple. Il la rassura, Ginny et lui s'entendaient beaucoup mieux maintenant. Sans doute parce que Ron s'était fait une raison, et qu'il n'interférait plus dans leur relation. En parlant de Ginny, cette dernière toqua et poussa la porte de la salle.

- Comment tu as fait pour venir ? demanda Hermione

- C'est simple, j'ai juste pensé à vous deux, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle s'avança vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Harry s'approcha d'elle et ils échangèrent un baiser sous les yeux attendris de Hermione. Ils passèrent la soirée dans la salle, à se raconter les derniers potins, et à rigoler comme au bon vieux temps. Si ce n'est que Ginny avait remplacé son frère dans le trio...

Quand Hermione rentra dans ses appartements, il était déjà une heure du matin. Elle avait croisé Zabini en chemin, mais il ne lui avait pas reproché sa virée nocturne et lui avait juste demandé de rentrer dans ses appartements. L'autre préfet en chef faisait bien ses devoirs, avait-elle pensé en souriant. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, même si une faible lueur brillait en-dessous de la porte de son colocataire. Elle se changea, et alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque du salon. Elle se surprit à espérer que Tom sorte de sa chambre, mais elle dut se résigner en voyant sa lumière s'éteindre. Elle lut quelques minutes avant que le sommeil ne vienne ne la prendre complètement.

Au milieu de la nuit, Tom fut réveillé par un hurlement provenant de la chambre de sa voisine. C'était la voix de Hermione, et elle semblait atrocement souffrir. Il se leva aussitôt, et accourut pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle était dans son lit, agitée de soubresauts, et criait comme une possédée. Ses yeux étaient clos, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses draps s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle. Il s'approcha et tenta de la calmer en lui parlant, sans succès. Il la secoua alors pour essayer de la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait dans son cauchemar. Le collier qu'il lui avait offert brillait d'une lueur rouge. Soudain, les cris de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensité. Tom essaya de comprendre pourquoi, quand il vit que des entailles apparaissaient sur ses bras. Il se saisit de sa baguette et tenta de la soigner, mais les plaies ne voulaient pas guérir. D'autres apparaissaient, rougissant les draps de son sang. Jedusor commençait vraiment à paniquer, quand il sentit une sensation de coupure au niveau de son épaule. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, et réalisa qu'il commençait aussi à saigner. Il serra les dents, et recommença à secouer Hermione. Il fallait absolument la réveiller pour la sortir de ce calvaire. Ses plaies saignaient abondamment, elle perdait trop de sang. La pluie martelait les vitres et le tonnerre grondait au loin, rendant la scène apocalyptique. Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de hurler. Jedusor essaya de se concentrer et de trouver une solution, mais les coupures qui apparaissaient progressivement sur son bras l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la directrice en robe de chambre. Elle était affolée, et se précipita tout de suite au chevet de la jeune femme, bousculant Tom au passage. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être au courant de la situation, quand il remarqua le miroir enchanté regarder la scène avec inquiétude. Il devait être relié à celui de la directrice. Son attention se reporta sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. MacGonagall tenait sa baguette tendue au-dessus de Hermione, murmurant une litanie en latin. Ca devait être un sort d'ancienne magie. Hermione semblait réagir au charme de la directrice, et elle se calmait progressivement. Elle ne tremblait plus, et avait arrêté de crier. Pourtant, elle semblait toujours endormie et pleurait encore. Son regard fut attiré par les draps maculés de sang. Il y en avait trop. Soudain, la sorcière arrêta de parler. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, et haletait. Tom compris que la crise était finie, et que Hermione était sauvée. Les plaies avaient toutes arrêté de saigner, même si elles ne s'étaient pas refermées.

- M. Smith, aidez-moi.

Elle jeta un Levicorpus à son élève, imitée par Tom. Cela assurait plus de stabilité au corps frêle de la jeune femme. Il avancèrent prudemment et sortirent des appartements des préfets en chef. Heureusement, l'infirmerie était au même étage, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de faire beaucoup de chemin. Hermione gémissait, ce voyage semblait la blesser d'avantage. Le coeur de Jedusor se serra en entendant sa colocataire gémir. Lui-même souffrait à cause de ses blessures, et il n'imaginait même pas ce que pouvait endurer la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, et virent que Mme Pomfresh les attendait au pied levé. Des marques de draps étaient imprimés sur ses joues, mais elle semblait alerte. Ils déposèrent délicatement la brune sur un lit, tandis que l'infirmière s'avançaient vers elle. Elle appliqua un onguent sur les blessures de la jeune femme qui commençaient à suinter. Tom s'avança et s'assit une chaise à côté d'elle.

- Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il savait que ces blessures étaient dues au sort qui les unissait depuis le début de l'année, et qu'il pouvait se manifester de nouveau. Le brun devait bien avouer qu'il était inquiet du sort de Hermione. Il avait eu peur pour sa vie tout à l'heure, et ce sentiment d'anxiété lui enserrait encore la poitrine.

- Mademoiselle Granger ?

Les paupières d'Hermione s'ouvrirent doucement, pour se refermer aussitôt. L'effort lui était trop douloureux.

- Il faut que vous ouvriez les yeux mademoiselle Granger. J'ai besoin que vous les ouvriez.

Elle essaya de nouveau, et les laissa cette fois-ci à moitié ouverts.

- Bien. Maintenant avalez ça.

L'infirmière lui présenta un flacon, qu'elle but doucement. Son teint cadavérique changea progressivement. Elle reprenait des couleurs, mais elle restait quand même livide. L'infirmière lui caressa le bras en un geste réconfortant, puis lui enjoignit de dormir. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent doucement. L'infirmière se retourna vers Tom et sembla hésiter.

- Vous pouvez prendre le lit de droite pour cette nuit. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois.

Il hocha la tête, sans bouger pour autant. Mme Pomfresh se retira, le laissant seul dans la pièce désormais silencieuse. Il souffla, et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle était sauvée. Mais pour combien de temps ? Chaque nuit était une chance de plus pour qu'elle se fasse tuer par ce satané sortilège... Soudain il entendit la voix de Hermione.

- T..Tom ? Réussi-t-elle à articuler.

- Je suis là.

- Je.. Je sais.. Qui a fait.. ça.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tempora si fuerint

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je vous ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour fêter la fin de mes partiels, enfin ! Je sais que vous attendez de la romance entre les deux personnages et rassurez-vous, tout se passe dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je vous laisse le suspens. ;)

D'ailleurs, **petit sondage** : pour ou contre un lemon ? Pas forcément dans le prochain chapitre, mais dans ceux à venir. Répondez et profitez-en pour laisser une review avec vos impressions sur l'histoire en général ! :D

En attendant, merci à tous de me suivre, et de me laisser des reviews. Vous m'avez motivé à poster encore plus vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

(D'ailleurs, j'ai publié un OS y a pas longtemps..)

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 12 : Tempora si fuerint nubila, solus eris**

_(Si le ciel se couvre de nuages, tu seras seul)_

[…] - Je.. Je sais.. Qui a fait.. ça.

Après lui avoir dit qu'elle savait qui était à l'origine de leurs problèmes, Hermione s'était rendormie, épuisée. Tom n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, tant il se taraudait l'esprit. Apparemment ce n'était donc pas le livre _Les plus sombres méandres du temps_ qui l'avait amené dans le futur, mais bien quelqu'un. Dont il ignorait l'identité. Il repassa dans sa tête le peu de personnes à qui il avait déjà parlé, mais cela n'aboutit à rien. Il n'était proche de personne, et ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal. Après tout, personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec la Chambre des Secrets. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de Hermione, guettant le moindre signe d'un prochain réveil. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis cinq minutes il soupira.

- Déjà réveillé monsieur Smith ?

L'infirmière venait d'entrer dans la chambre, préparant déjà les potions à administrer à sa patiente lors de son réveil.

- Apparemment.

La vieille dame lui fit un sourire compréhensif, et s'installa à son bureau au fond de la salle. Il la scruta, énervé, avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Depuis quand lui faisait-on des sourires _compréhensifs_ ? Il lui aurait fait ravaler son sourire à cette vieille mégère.. C'est à ce moment précis que choisit Hermione pour ouvrir ses yeux. Ses traits étaient encore tirés, et son teint pâle. Apparemment sa nuit de sommeil à l'infirmerie ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours. Ses yeux noisettes se posaient successivement sur différents endroits de la pièce, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas l'infirmerie. Quand elle remarqua enfin Tom, elle ne réussit qu'à lui faire un sourire contrit, avant que madame Pomfresh ne coupe leur échange fugace.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien.. J'imagine.

L'infirmière tâtait doucement le front de la malade pour vérifier sa température. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une potion sur la table de chevet, avant de demander à la jeune femme de la boire. Cette dernière ne put retenir une grimace, mais but néanmoins le tout sans se plaindre.

- C'est bien. Je vais prévenir la directrice de votre réveil. Je reviens dans un instant.

Elle tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce. Elle semblait déjà pressée de revenir. La tête de Hermione reprit sa place sur le coussin. Son mal de crâne ne semblait pas se décider à partir, malgré la potion. Un silence régnait dans la salle, et aucun des adolescents ne savait par quoi commencer. Soudain, la voix tremblotante de Hermione s'éleva.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps. Il est seulement neuf heures.

La brune ferma les yeux.

- Je crois que je viens de rater une heure de potion.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire grinçant. Puis le silence revint s'installer, avant que Tom ne se décide à lui demander.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Toujours le même cauchemar, au début en tout cas. Et puis..

Elle semblait chercher dans sa mémoire.

- Et puis, je l'ai vu. Je crois qu'il t'a jeté un sort, Tom. J'en suis presque sûre.

- Et qui est-ce ?

Son regard se porta sur le flacon vide à côté d'elle. Elle appréhendait sa réaction. Il pouvait très bien perdre le contrôle, et redevenir celui qu'elle exécrait plus que tout.

- Lucius Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Elle scrutait le moindre changement sur le visage de son colocataire. Mais celui-ci resta étonnamment impassible. Apparemment il était en train de réfléchir. Le brun se leva, et commença à faire le tour de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. La sorcière se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas explosé de rage à l'entente de ce que lui avait fait Lucius Malefoy. De ce qu'il leur avait fait. Tom aurait dû être fou de colère. Et elle comprit soudain, avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

- Je ne connais pas de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle se sentait si stupide. Evidemment qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ce sale mangemort n'était même pas encore né à l'époque de Jedusor. Mais alors, comment... Elle se mordait les lèvres, signe d'intense réflexion. Bien sûr. Elle faisait fausse route depuis le début en pensant que quelqu'un de l'époque de Jedusor l'avait envoyé dans le futur. On l'avait attiré ici. Malefoy père l'avait attiré ici, plus précisément. Elle l'imagina, lui et son sourire satisfait. Ses jointures devinrent blanches tandis qu'elle serrait le draps dans ses mains. Même enfermé à Azkaban, il arrivait à faire du mal aux autres. Un raclement de gorge la coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Mais apparemment, toi tu le connais, ajouta-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait une question, mais Hermione ne sut quoi lui dire. Avait-elle le droit de lui dévoiler l'identité de Malfoy ? Sa tête la lançait affreusement, et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Le retour de madame Pomfresh l'exempta de fournir une réponse. Elle était suivie par la directrice, qui sembla soulagée à la vue de la patiente.

- Ah, mademoiselle Granger. Ravie de voir que vous allez mieux.

MacGonagall lui adressa un sourire encourageant, avant de se poster à côté du lit. Elle jeta un regard sans équivoque à l'infirmière et à Tom, qui se retirèrent de la chambre.

- Alors, Hermione. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il y a un certain nombre de choses que je ne peux pas vous dire...

- Eh bien, dites moi tout ce que vous pouvez dans ce cas.

La brune prit une profonde inspiration, et planta son regard dans celui rassurant de la vieille dame. Il était temps de lui dévoiler une partie de l'histoire. La brune avait besoin de son appui pour la suite des évènements.

- Dumbledore a sans doute dû vous dresser un tableau incomplet de la situation.. Je vais essayer de tout vous raconter, mais il y aura sans doute des parts d'ombre dans mon récit. Essayez de ne pas en tenir compte, s'il vous plaît.

La directrice l'encouragea à poursuivre par un léger signe de tête.

- Toute cette histoire a commencé une semaine après la rentrée. J'étais dans la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir, quand Tom Smith est soudain apparu au beau milieu de la salle. Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler sa réelle identité, désolée. En tout cas, il était là, venu du passé, et je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui. Je suis alors allée dans votre bureau pour consulter Dumbledore. Il m'a donné des conseils, que j'ai suivi avec votre aide. Tout allait très bien, mis à part le fait que je faisais des cauchemars.. Enfin, jusqu'à hier soir.

Sa voix commençaient à fatiguer. MacGonagall la regarda d'un air désolé, avant de se permettre de lui poser une question.

- Venu du passé ?

- Oui. Tom Smith a fait un bond de quarante ans dans le futur, et tout ceci à cause de Lucius Malefoy.

- Que vient faire monsieur Malefoy dans toute cette histoire ?

- J'y venais, justement. Tous mes cauchemars se déroulaient selon le même schéma : je me retrouvais dans un endroit sombre, et un homme dont je ne distinguais pas le visage me blessait avec un couteau. Mais hier soir.. Le rêve a pris plus d'ampleur, expliqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer, tandis qu'elle se remémorait le rêve de la nuit dernière. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Enfin. J'ai pu voir le visage de mon agresseur « virtuel », et j'ai compris que Lucius Malefoy était à l'origine de tout ça. Il a lancé un sort qui a amené Tom Smith dans notre époque, et ce sort continue d'agir par je ne sais quel moyen.. Ce sort doit être levé à tout prix. Aussi...

La directrice savait d'avance ce qu'allait lui demander son élève.

- Pourriez-vous me faire entrer à Azkaban ?

MacGonagall pinça l'arrête de son nez, tandis qu'un air fatigué apparaissait sur son visage. Elle indiqua à Hermione qu'elle allait se renseigner avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, la laissant seule dans la pièce froide. La directrice pensait en avoir fini avec les problèmes depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres.. Mais ses sbires continuaient d'agir dans l'ombre. Et les problèmes venaient encore trouver Hermione Granger, qui avait déjà tellement donné, mais aussi tellement souffert.. La vie était injuste. Mais elle avait décidé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider la jeune femme, et pour la décharger d'un peu de ce fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Minerva se réfugia dans son bureau, et commença la rédaction d'une myriade de lettres administratives.

Hermione était quant à elle contente de se retrouver seule. Elle pouvait enfin souffler. La sorcière tira les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, s'assurant un minimum d'intimité. Elle commença alors à inspecter son corps. Sa main leva fébrilement un des bandages que madame Pomfresh lui avait mis pendant la nuit. La coupure qu'il dissimulait était profonde. Le sort que lui avait envoyé Malefoy empêchait apparemment une guérison magique. Elle tenta de toucher sa blessure, mais la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentit en la frôlant l'en dissuada. De nombreuses blessures couvraient son corps, certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas ses coupures qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Si tout ce qui se passait dans son rêve apparaissait dans la réalité, alors.. Elle serra les dents.

Soudain, elle entendit un grincement de porte, et elle releva soudainement le draps, cachant ainsi son corps et ses blessures. Elle entendit la voix de Ginny l'appeler dans la pièce. Puis, la tête rousse de son amie apparut entre deux pans des rideaux. Elle était venue la voir car elle avait une heure de pause entre deux cours. Hermione était heureuse de la voir, même si elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se reposer. Ginny lui avait apporté des chocogrenouilles, qu'elles dévorèrent toutes les deux en parlant de tout et de rien pendant le temps que durait la pause de la Weasley. Quand elle partit, Hermione replongea dans le sommeil grâce à une potion de _Sommeil sans rêve_ de madame Pomfresh. Elle ne voulait pas revivre l'horreur de la nuit dernière.

Hermione resta deux jours à l'infirmerie. Elle dut ensuite reprendre les cours comme à l'accoutumée. Cela lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit, et d'éviter de se remémorer le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. Harry semblait voir qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, mais ne dit rien. Il se contentait de lui témoigner des marques de soutien. Les professeurs leur donnèrent plus de travail qu'à l'accoutumée, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la brune. Mr Zopin, le prof de défense contre les forces du mal, accordait beaucoup de son attention à la sorcière. Il la sollicitait beaucoup pendant ses cours, et l'interrogeait sans cesse. Cela gênait un peu Hermione, qui n'avait pas envie d'être mise sur la sellette pendant cette période. La semaine se déroula ainsi, la brune se contentant de jouer son rôle.

Le samedi matin, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était levée très tôt pour être sûre d'être seule dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que madame Pince de présente, mais elle était en pleine lecture et ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux activités la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea alors vers un rayon qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter, le rayon des rituels magiques. Elle cantonna sa recherche aux livres concernant les mariages entre sorciers, et sélectionna trois ouvrages qui avaient l'air de correspondre à ses critères. Elle s'installa à la table la plus excentrée de la pièce, d'où on pouvait voir l'entrée. La jeune femme ouvrit le premier livre, et étudia la table des matières avant d'ouvrir directement l'ouvrage à la page qui l'intéressait.

« Conditions requises pour que le mariage puisse avoir lieu.

Les deux époux doivent être de sang pur depuis trois génération. Cette condition est aisément vérifiable, car chaque famille de sang pur se doit d'avoir l'arbre généalogique de la famille dans la demeure principale. »

Elle sauta quelques lignes, pour arriver au point qui l'intéressait.

« La fiancée doit être vierge. Pour s'en assurer, il suffit de lui lancer le sort de _Virginia _(cf p. 257). Si la baguette se colore de rouge, la jeune femme n'a jamais connu d'homme. Mais si les rayons sont verts, alors le mariage ne pourra pas avoir lieu. »

Hermione tourna fébrilement les pages, avant de tomber sur la description du sort _Virginia_. Un sort simple à exécuter, mais dont l'issue impliquait beaucoup de choses. La brune jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La salle était toujours déserte. Parfait. Elle étudia en deux secondes la procédure à suivre, avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de la poser sur son ventre. Elle inspira profondément, avant de murmurer d'une voix tendue.

- Virginia Revelo.

Sa baguette s'enveloppa d'une lueur rouge. A la vue de cette couleur, la jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle repoussa le livre loin d'elle, et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas réel. Elle était toujours la même. Rien n'avait changé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Tom était assis en face d'elle. Elle eut un sursaut de frayeur, et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle réussit à se rattraper in extremis, et s'apprêtait à le sermonner. Mais elle réalisa que Tom affichait un air haineux. Il tenait le livre entre ses mains, à la page du sort qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

- Alors, c'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle resta interdite, tandis que Tom s'énervait de plus en plus.

- Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant ce cauchemar ?

Ses yeux d'ordinaire anthracites commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge, tandis que sa bouche se tordait dans un affreux rictus. Durant une fraction de seconde, Hermione eut l'impression de faire face à Voldemort. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, essayant de trouver une solution pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Pendant ce cauchemar.. Euh... Toujours la même histoire, la poursuite, la blessure.

Jedusor ne sembla pas la croire une seule seconde. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait utilisé le sort de _Virginia_, en lui agitant le livre devant les yeux. La jeune femme chercha le regard de la bibliothécaire, mais elle n'était plus dans la salle.

- Est-ce que ce Lucius Malfoy t'a _touché _?

- Eh bien, apparemment non.

- Je sais interpréter le résultat de ce sortilège, Hermione, lui rétorqua-t-il. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il t'a touché pendant ce rêve.

Hermione baissa la tête, et serra les poings. Même si elle n'avait pas répondu au brun, il le prit comme un aveu. Il se releva brusquement, et envoya valser les livres qu'elle avait sélectionné. Il tremblait de rage. La bibliothécaire vint interrompre cet épisode.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le sorcier ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais jeta un sort en direction des livres, qui reprirent leur place initiale. Puis il sortit de la salle comme un ouragan, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le bibliothèque retrouva enfin son calme. Madame Pince semblait ne pas se remettre des évènements, et se frottait les yeux, comme si tout ceci n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Puis elle reprit contenance, et jeta un regard furieux à Hermione, avant de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau. Elle maugréait des choses à propos d'élèves complètement fous furieux. Hermione la regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se saisir de son sac et de quitter la salle. La chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter venait de se produire. Tom savait. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, à lui ni à personne d'ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là la poursuive jusque dans la réalité. Ses pas la menèrent aux toilettes du deuxième étage, que Mimi Geignarde continuait à hanter. Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois, et alla se réfugier dans une cabine.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Au départ le rêve s'était déroulé comme d'habitude, mais à un moment tout était allé de travers. Elle pouvait encore entendre le rire froid de son agresseur, encore sentir ses mains lui parcourir le corps. Hermione réprima un haut-le-coeur. Ce qui s'était passé ne lui inspirait pas de la tristesse, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais du dégoût envers elle-même. Oui, elle se sentait sale. De rage, elle frappa la cloison qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû trouver la solution pour arrêter le sortilège, mais à la place elle avait préféré se concentrer sur ses examens. Soudain, elle entendit Mimi Geignarde hurler. Elle sortit précipitamment de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermé, avant de se rendre compte que le fantôme n'avait fait cela que pour l'ennuyer. Avec un soupir, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allé, et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. La confrontation avec Tom attendrait un autre moment.

Mais la confrontation avec son colocataire n'eut pas lieu le jour suivant. Ni le jour d'après par ailleurs. En fait, les deux sorciers s'évitèrent pendant une semaine. Ils ne s'échangeaient que le minimum de mots possible, et évitaient de se retrouver en même temps dans leur salle commune. Tom en profitait pour approfondir le sujet des voyages dans le temps, tandis que Hermione s'occupait de ses tâches de préfète en chef. Elle avait un peu négligé son travail pendant le début de l'année, obnubilée par ses cauchemars et par ses parents. Blaise Zabini avait dû s'occuper de la plupart des événements tout seul, et elle se sentait coupable. Mais le serpentard ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Cependant, le bal de la St Valentin approchait à grand pas, et elle voulait prouver à Blaise qu'elle ne prenait pas ses tâches à la légère en le rendant le plus féérique possible.

Les deux préfets en chef s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle un après-midi, pour développer les prémices du bal. Ils décidèrent que ce dernier romprait avec le traditionnel bal dans la Grande Salle, et qu'il prendrait lieu dans l'immense parc de Poudlard. Restait à savoir comment organiser le tout. Ils furent confrontés à plusieurs problèmes, comme l'herbe qui tâcherait forcément les robes ou encore le froid du mois de février. Mais ils trouvèrent rapidement les solutions qui s'imposaient, et le plan général du bal fut vite terminé. Les deux jeunes décidèrent de s'occuper du reste, autrement dit la nourriture, des décorations ainsi que de la musique, dans les trois semaines qui leur restait.

Parallèlement, les tensions entre Tom et Hermione ne s'arrangeaient toujours pas. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas la réaction de son colocataire. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu ce cauchemar, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. A chaque fois qu'elle se couchait, Hermione revoyait le visage de Lucius Malefoy. Elle repensait à son rire cruel, à son visage emplit de satisfaction. Et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin se venger. Cette occasion lui fut donnée par la directrice le vendredi vingt janvier.

Ce jour là MacGonagall la convoqua alors qu'elle se trouvait en plein cours de potion de Mr Taylor. Elle quitta la leçon avec l'accord du professeur, et se rendit alors dans le bureau de la directrice. A la vue du sourire exténué de la vieille dame, elle comprit qu'elle avait son ticket d'entrée pour la prison d'Azkaban. Elle devait partir tout de suite pour la prison des sorciers, car l'autorisation d'y aller était rarissime, et le Ministre de la Magie voulait que ce soit fait le plus vite possible et sans esclandre. Heureusement que le nouveau ministre était Kingsley, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il leur avait grandement facilité la tâche pour obtenir ce laisser-passer.

La directrice l'accompagnait dans son périple. Elles devaient tout d'abord transplaner jusqu'à un village du bord de mer, avant de prendre un bateau qui avait spécialement été dépêché pour les amener à la prison. L'usage de magie était très limité une fois en mer, car le Ministère avait créé une sorte de bulle autour de la prison qui empêchait l'usage de magie. Seuls les gardes de la prison avaient une dérogation spéciale pour s'en servir, mais ils n'étaient que peu nombreux et étroitement surveillés. Hermione était quand même soulagée de voir que les détraqueurs ne gardaient plus la prison. Kingsley faisait vraiment un bon ministre, il avait amélioré les conditions de la prison, jugée inhumaine par tous. Il avait en plus créé plusieurs districts dans la prison selon la gravité des crimes commis. Hermione avait appris tout cela dans les journaux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans la prison, et elle espérait que ce serait la dernière.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, mis à part un léger mal de mer pour la directrice. Cela eut le don d'amuser Hermione et d'apporter un peu de légèreté dans leur périple, car la suite fut très dure psychologiquement pour la jeune femme.

Le bateau se retrouva en vue de la prison en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil était caché sous de lourd nuages, et une fine pluie s'abattait sur le bateau, rendant la visibilité incertaine. On pouvait cependant distinguer la prison, bâtiment d'un noir d'encre. La prison était en fait une tour gigantesque, d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur. On ne pouvait donc pas la rater, malgré le brouillard qui l'entourait. Nulle fenêtre ne venait percer l'édifice. Hermione songea que les prisonniers ne devaient pas voir la lumière du jour, avant de réaliser qu'il existait des fenêtres magiques. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, car déjà ils accostaient sur le ponton de bois.

Un gardien vint les accueillir. La directrice et son élève tentèrent de lui adresser de vagues salutations, avant de réaliser que l'homme était muet. Il leur expliqua par des gestes que tous les employés de la prison avaient la langue coupée. Quand Hermione tenta d'en apprendre plus le gardien secoua la tête, et arrêta de répondre à ses questions. Apparemment c'était une obligation pour les gardiens d'Azkaban depuis des années comme lui expliqua MacGonagall. Cependant la directrice ne pensait pas que cette méthode était encore appliquée. Le gardien les fit pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La première chose qui frappa la brune fut l'obscurité. La prison n'était pas éclairée par la lumière du jour, aussi on avait disposé des torches le long du corridor à l'entrée pour apporter un peu de lumière. Cependant les torches n'éclairaient que d'une lumière faiblarde, et la progression des sorcières dans le couloir était incertaine. Le gardien semblait être rompu à ce genre de parcours dans les ténèbres, et avançait à un rythme soutenu. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un immense hall. La pièce était mieux éclairée, mais n'était pas plus réconfortante pour autant. Il y faisait froid, et Hermione fut prise à la gorge par une odeur de renfermé. Le hall était humide, et la jeune femme se surprit à frissonner.

Elle observa la composition de la pièce. Des tables rudimentaires étaient alignées dans la majorité de la salle. Le bois qui les composait était fendu, et la plupart des tables portaient des inscriptions. La brune échangea un regard avec la directrice, qui semblait elle aussi choquée des mauvaises conditions dans lesquelles vivaient les prisonniers. Hermione voulu se pencher pour tenter de déchiffrer les mots gravés sur la table, mais le gardien lui tapota l'épaule pour lui demander de le suivre. Il traversa la salle, les deux femmes sur les talons. Ils atteignirent bientôt une grande porte, qu'ils franchirent. Deux gardes les attendaient là-bas. L'homme qui les avait accompagnés leur fit un signe de la main, avant de se retirer. Il se dirigea vers une autre porte, qu'il franchit en une fraction de seconde. L'un des deux gardiens tendit une carte à la directrice avec ce qui semblait être un plan dessus. Il indiqua d'un geste un point sur la carte, la cellule de Lucius Malefoy. Il était dans le district des prisonniers condamnés aux plus grosses peines : « l'aile des meurtriers ». Elle se trouvait tout en haut de la tour. Les deux gardes les menèrent à un ascenseur qui semblait dater de plusieurs années. Le métal était rouillé, et pendant l'ascension il ne cessa de grincer d'un bruit inquiétant. Plus ils montaient les étages, plus les prisonniers étaient bruyants. Quand Hermione arriva à l'aile des meurtriers, elle remarqua que certains prisonniers hurlaient comme des déments. Elle supposa que leur traitement devait être plus dur que celui des autres détenus.

- Mademoiselle Granger, nous vous laissons ici, indiqua la directrice.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le couloir des meurtriers les plus dangereux. La cellule de Lucius Malefoy y avait une place privilégiée. La brune adressa un regard terrifié à la directrice, qui la rassura.

- La cellule de Mr Malefoy a été préparée. Vous serez séparés par une grille magiquement protégée. Il ne pourra pas vous atteindre.

- D'accord.

Hermione surmonta sa peur, et s'engouffra dans le couloir mal éclairé des criminels les plus dangereux. Elle examina les pancartes épinglées sur les portes, avant de trouver celle qui l'intéressait. « Lucius Malefoy - D X09153. Condamné à perpétuité » Elle se prit la peine de toquer, avant de rentrer. La cellule était elle aussi mal éclairée. Aucune fenêtre magique ne venait égayer l'endroit, seule une lampe de chevet apportait de la lumière à cette pièce sinistre. Elle repéra très vite les cheveux blonds argentés de Lucius Malefoy. Il était assis sur son lit, et la regardait d'un air curieux. Il avait affreusement maigri. Ses joues étaient émaciées, et laissaient apparaître des pommettes saillantes. Une fine barbe recouvrait son visage, et ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Lucius Malefoy représentait toute la décadence des Sangs Purs.

- Mademoiselle Granger, siffla-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

- Bonsoir.

Elle prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Elle se sentait rassurée par la grille qui les séparait, mais ne voulait pas s'approcher de l'ancien mangemort.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie..

- Non, en effet, répondit Hermione. Je viens vous poser quelques questions.

- Chaque réponse a son prix, mademoiselle Granger.

La jeune femme le fixa. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une collaboration de Malefoy sans lui avoir proposé quoi que ce soit. Mais elle y avait pensé, et s'était préparé en conséquence.

- J'imagine bien. Je vous propose un marché : si vous acceptez de répondre, et je vous installe une fenêtre magique dans votre cellule. De plus, pour chaque réponse donnée, vous aurez un objet en échange. Cela vous convient-il ?

Le blond la regardait d'un air ébahi. Il hocha la tête, indiquant son approbation.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je sais que vous avez lancé un sort au seigneur des ténèbres, avant votre emprisonnement. A cause de ce sort il a été envoyé dans notre époque, et nous sommes liés. Je veux savoir quel est ce sort, et comment le rompre.

Lucius Malefoy éclata d'un rire de dément. Hermione était morte de peur. Son rire lui rappelait tellement cette nuit là.. Mais déjà le prisonnier se reprenait.

- Alors il a marché, hein ? C'est un sort de mon invention. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom si vous voulez tout savoir. Quant au contre-sort il va falloir que vous le trouviez par vous-même. Nous en sommes à deux réponses, c'est bien cela ?

Hermione grogna, et lui lança un sandwich ainsi qu'un livre d'un auteur en vogue dans le monde des sorciers. Il se saisit du sandwich et mordit dedans à pleine dents. La jeune femme reprit le cours de ses questions.

- Quels sont les effets de ce sort ? Avez-vous pris des notes sur son élaboration ?

- Ce sort était censé amener le seigneur des ténèbres dans mon époque, et lui faire vivre sa plus grande peur. Je voulais le tuer quand il reviendrait, mais je me trouve dans l'impossibilité de le faire, comme vous pouvez le remarquer. En tout cas, tous les processus de l'élaboration de ce sort se trouvent dans un carnet.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione, qui saisit le message. Elle lui envoya une lampe de chevet magique, ainsi qu'un carnet et une plume à papote.

- Où se trouve ce carnet ? demanda-t-elle

- Dans mon manoir. Plus précisément dans la cachette secrète de mon bureau. Je vous laisse le soin de le trouver.

La brune lui envoya un paquet de gâteaux avant même qu'il ne lui réclame quoi que ce soit. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pour envisager des questions qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Mais elle ne voulait pas donner plus de confort à Malefoy qu'il n'en avait déjà. Elle ne lui posa donc pas les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis des mois, et se contenta de jeter un sort en direction du mur opposé. Une fenêtre magique apparut, dévoilant la mer. Heureusement que le Ministre lui avait donné une dérogation, sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu de réponses.

- Bien Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis une femme de parole, vous avez eu ce que je vous avais promis. Merci de votre coopération.

Elle se leva promptement de sa chaise, et se saisit de son sac à main resté par terre. Il n'était pas question de rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit maudit, en _sa_ compagnie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Lucius Malefoy. Il s'était approché de la fenêtre, et regardait le paysage qui était représenté. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique à la vue de la mer déchaînée. Hermione partit sans attendre, le rire du mangemort résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

.

.

N'oubliez pas de répondre : pour ou contre un lemon ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tempus fugit, hora volant

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je sais que ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas posté, et que certains ont cru que cette fiction avait été abandonnée.. Et bien pas du tout ! Si j'ai pris autant de temps c'est parce que je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. J'imagine que plusieurs d'entre vous sont également auteurs, et je pense que vous connaissez ce sentiment. Ca m'était déjà arrivé, mais jamais sur des périodes aussi longues. Chaque fois que j'essayais de continuer cette histoire je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais et finissais automatiquement par tout supprimer. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, et sachez que je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant.

Après cette sessions excuses, je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire connaîtra une fin. Peu importe le temps que je mets pour poster, il y aura toujours de nouveaux chapitres, jusqu'à ce que la fic connaisse enfin une fin ! Donc pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

Et finalement la romance surviendra dans le prochain chapitre ! Navrée pour les faux-espoirs. :(

PS : Ah, et désolée mais il me semble ne pas avoir répondu aux dernière reviews.. Disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon adresse mail, d'où le manque de réponses. Si c'est bien le cas je suis désolée pour les concernés, mais sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews avec un immense plaisir, et que vous êtes ce qui me motive à poster !

Lecteurs, **je vous aime** ! Voilà qui est dit. :)

D'ailleurs, vous avez une idée de ce qu'est la plus grande peur de Tom Jedusor ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir !

Résumé des chapitres précédents

L'histoire prend place à la fin du tome 7. La guerre est finie, et le Trio d'Or retourne finir ses études à l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione et Ron ne se parlent presque plus, la brune ayant été dégoûtée par la couardise de son ami pendant la guerre. Un jour, alors que Hermione se trouve dans la bibliothèque, apparaît Tom Jedusor jeune. Il a voyagé dans le futur. La sorcière consulte le tableau de Dumbledore qui convainc McGonagall de changer l'apparence de ce garçon (dont elle ne connaît pas l'identité) pour les cours qu'il suivra à Poudlard.

Hermione et Tom Smith cohabitent dans les appartements de la préfète en chef. L'entente est tout sauf cordiale entre les deux. De plus, la brune est sujette à des cauchemars troublants, qui ont une influence sur sa vie puisque si elle est blessée dans son rêve elle l'est aussi dans la réalité. Elle s'inquiète et décide d'aller demander l'avis de l'ancien directeur, qui ne peut l'aider. Elle tente de trouver une solution dans des livres sur les voyages dans le temps, sans succès.

Parallèlement, il se trouve que ces cauchemars établissent un lien entre elle et Tom Jedusor/Smith, puisqu'elle lui transmet une blessure sur le dos. Fatiguée de tous ces mauvais rêves, elle décide d'aller rendre visite à ses parents en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire et ainsi s'éloigner du lieu magique qu'est Poudlard pour éviter ces cauchemars. Cependant, la directrice oblige Tom à participer à ce voyage. Hermione leur rend finalement la mémoire, mais ses parents la rejettent, et son père lui dit qu'à partir de maintenant il ne la considère plus comme sa fille. Ils passent les fêtes de fin d'année dans l'appartement londonien d'Hermione, avant de retourner à Poudlard.

A Poudlard, Hermione continue de faire des cauchemars. Lors d'un cauchemar, elle apprend l'identité de son agresseur : Lucius Malefoy. Elle obtient donc l'autorisation d'aller le voir à Azkaban. Là-bas, Malefoy lui apprend qu'il a jeté un sort à Jedusor pour le faire venir dans le futur et lui faire vivre sa plus grande peur, puis le tuer. Il lui indique qu'il a détaillé l'invention de ce sort dans un carnet qu'il a caché dans le manoir Malefoy.

**Chapitre 13 : ****Tempus fugit, hora volant**

_(Le temps s'enfuit, les heures s'envolent)_

[…] Hermione partit sans attendre, le rire du mangemort résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

Hermione se hâtait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Le dîner était terminé depuis bien longtemps, et elle n'avait croisé personne depuis son arrivée dans le château. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et constata qu'il était déjà onze heures. Son badge de préfète en chef était visible sur son uniforme, lui évitant tout embêtement. Elle tourna à gauche au bout d'un couloir, et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie de Tristan et Yseult. Elle souffla le mot de passe, et s'engouffra dans l'entrée qui était apparue. La brune embrassa la pièce du regard, et constata que son colocataire n'était pas là. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle s'affala dans le canapé. Elle leva sa baguette vers l'âtre de la cheminée, et les bûches qui s'y trouvaient s'embrasèrent. La journée avait été riche en évènements. Elle savait désormais qui était à l'origine du maléfice, et avait une piste pour commencer ses recherches : le manoir Malefoy.

En y repensant, Malefoy lui avait donné cette information trop spontanément pour que ça soit naturel.. Il devait sûrement y avoir de redoutables maléfices pour garder le carnet, mais elle avait le temps de s'y préparer. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Elle commençait à approcher du but. Tom et elle allaient bientôt découvrir comment briser le maléfice. Il repartirait alors dans son époque, et sa vie serait de nouveau normale. Tellement normale. Son coeur se serra. Même si sa cohabitation avec Jedusor n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Ses remarques piquantes et leurs chamailleries quotidiennes allaient lui manquer.

Hermione essaya de se rappeler le moment où elle avait cessé de le considérer uniquement comme un futur mage noir. Elle se souvint du moment où il l'avait sauvé du bicorne. C'était probablement à partir de cette nuit là que son point de vue sur le jeune homme avait commencé à changer. Et qu'elle avait commencé à croire en lui par la même occasion. Elle s'était surprise à espérer qu'un changement serait possible, qu'il pouvait choisir une autre voie que celle du mal. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi sa mission de le métamorphoser. Même si il était devenu plus correct, il était toujours profondément raciste.

La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du jeune homme s'éteignit. Il devait s'être couché. C'était peut-être une de ses dernières nuits ici à présent. La brune serra les poings. Elle avait définitivement failli à sa mission. Elle avait décrété qu'elle pouvait le changer, pour que la guerre n'ait pas lieu. Mais au fil des mois elle avait mis son objectif de côté, et s'était laissée entraîner par ses sentiments. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Où diable était passé la Hermione intelligente et sensée ? N'était-elle pas censée être une membre du fameux « Trio d'Or », qui n'avait épargné aucun sacrifice pour vaincre le mal ? Elle était déçue par sa pitoyable performance.

Sa tête commençait à la lancer. Hermione ferma les yeux et se massa le crâne pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur. En vain. Apparemment sa visite à Azkaban ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien. Rien qu'en repensant à la prison la sorcière frissonna. Cet endroit était tellement.. _Sordide_. Elle n'imaginait même pas comment Azkaban devait être du temps des détraqueurs. Et dire que Sirius avait été enfermé là-bas des années durant..

Elle étendit ses jambes. La cheminée diffusait une chaleur réconfortante. Dans un doux état de torpeur, Hermione se sentait basculer progressivement dans les bras de Morphée.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de son meilleur ami l'appeler de l'extérieur.

- Hermione ? C'est moi, tu peux me laisser entrer ? chuchotait Harry

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de son état de léthargie. Hermione se leva de manière hésitante et se dirigea vers la lourde porte d'entrée. Le survivant l'attendait sur le seuil, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Ses sourcils se fronçaient en une mimique qui lui rappelait étrangement Molly Weasley. Hermione s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans le salon des préfets en chef. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Le brun avança vers le fond de la pièce sans prononcer un mot, et prit place sur le canapé. Les yeux baissés vers le tapis, il semblait être complètement déboussolé. Ce qui n'était pas du style de son ami. Elle songea un fugace instant qu'à force de se questionner sur la conduite à adopter avec Jedusor elle en venait à mettre ses amis de côté. En regardant Harry, elle se promit de faire plus attention.

La sorcière s'approcha doucement de lui, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tenta d'adopter un sourire rassurant, et effleura sa main dans un geste qu'elle voulait réconfortant. Harry sembla soudain émerger d'un mauvais rêve, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

Les yeux verts de son ami s'embuèrent à l'entente de cette question.

- Ginny veut rompre, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Hermione n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant cette possibilité en voyant l'état de son ami, tant elle paraissait invraisemblable. Ne sachant tout d'abord pas comment réagir, elle finit par serrer le survivant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Il était silencieux, mais la sorcière sentait quelques larmes perler sur son cou.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'ai pas tout compris.. Apparemment je ne suis plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle me trouve.. changé.

Hermione passa la main dans les cheveux de jais de son ami dans un geste affectueux, les rendant encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

- Elle t'a dit en quoi tu avais.. changé exactement ?

- Ginny a dit que j'étais devenu plus « sombre ». Que je n'étais plus le Harry d'avant la guerre qui souriait tout le temps. C'est vrai que par moment j'ai tendance à me replier sur moi-même, mais j'aurais pu finir plus mal que ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si.. murmura-t-elle. Tu es celui qui as su le mieux rebondir parmi nous. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Avec un mage noir en furie à tes trousses depuis ta naissance, tu aurais pu te décourager et laisser les choses aller. Mais au contraire, tu t'es levé contre lui et tu lui as botté les fesses. Et maintenant, regarde-toi. Tu es devenu un homme extraordinaire. Je crois que Dumbledore aurait vraiment été très fier de toi.

Les yeux verts de son interlocuteur se plantèrent dans les siens.

- Tu sais, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi à mes côtés, répondit-t-il. Ou sans Ron. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu triompher de Voldemort, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Et même maintenant que ma vie n'est plus dictée par les projets de Voldemort et que je suis un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, tu te tiens toujours à mes côtés pour m'épauler.

Le jeune homme se mit debout, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée.

- Si tu savais à quel point c'est important pour moi... ajouta-t-il. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione. Et tu le resteras toujours.

La brune se leva et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Je sais, Harry. Ton amitié est vitale pour moi aussi. Mais il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux pas me mêler. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'épauler dans les épreuves que tu vas rencontrer, mais je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie amoureuse... Il faut que tu règles tes problèmes avec Ginny tout seul. Je peux essayer de te conseiller évidemment, mais je ne peux pas prendre les décisions à ta place.. En tout cas, ne laisse pas les choses dans cet état, articula-t-elle. Il faut que tu réfléchisse à ce que tu souhaites. Est-ce que les choses entre vous sont modifiées de manière irrémédiable ? Penses-tu que tu peux y changer quelque chose ?

Elle passa la main dans son dos.

- Si tu penses que votre couple ne peut pas être sauvé, il va falloir que tu te résignes à suivre l'avis de Ginny. Mais, au contraire, si tu penses qu'il vous reste une chance, bats-toi pour régler vos problèmes. Fais tout ce qui est en ton possible pour reprendre une vie de couple normale, même si elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Harry offrit un sourire d'excuse à Hermione, avant de reprendre la parole. Il affichait désormais un air déterminé.

- Tu as raison. Merci mille fois pour tes conseils. Je.. Hum. Je vais y aller. Désolé de te quitter si subitement, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir tu comprends ?

La sorcière acquiesça. Le brun déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma sur lui. Hermione resta quelques instants figée devant la porte, pantoise. Harry était vraiment passé comme un ouragan. Sa visite n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il avait le don de la rendre folle d'inquiétude. Dans un soupir, elle reprit sa place sur le canapé. Le couple que le survivant formait avec la plus jeune Weasley était atypique, mais solide. Hermione ne doutait pas un instant que la situation allait s'arranger. Après tout, leur tandem avait résisté à tant d'épreuves qu'une dispute n'allait pas tout ruiner. La brune espérait seulement que son ami allait se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait et faire des efforts afin que tout s'arrange. Au moins lui avait quelqu'un.

Elle contempla la porte de Jedusor, désespérément close. Des fois, elle se surprenait à imaginer un monde où il ne deviendrait pas Voldemort. Un monde où tout serait facile, simple. Un monde imaginaire. Mue par une inspiration soudaine, elle s'approcha de la porte et s'apprêta à toquer. Quand sa main ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'ignoraient. Elle se rétracta alors, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle tourna les talons, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Dans le noir de la pièce, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas soufflé. Depuis la rentrée précisément. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle se résigne à lâcher un peu de lest, au risque de devenir folle. En enfilant sa chemise de nuit, elle se promit de prendre un bain moussant le lendemain. Et de lire un bon livre. A la pensée de ces plaisirs simples elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, toute trace de quiétude et de paix avait quitté son visage. En effet, elle fut réveillée par de grands « BOUM » en provenance du salon. Tous les murs de sa chambre en tremblaient. Furieuse, elle se leva prestement de son lit et ouvrit la porte avec force. Jedusor se tenait en plein milieu du salon, la baguette dirigée vers la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? vociféra-t-elle

Il la regarda sereinement, et lui répondit qu'il était tout simplement en train de tester de nouveaux sorts. Hermione le regarda avec une expression incrédule, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tester de nouveaux sorts ? demanda-t-elle. Un samedi à huit heures du matin ? Mais t'es complètement dérangé !

Avec rage, elle se saisit d'un coussin qui trônait sur un fauteuil avant de lui lancer à la figure. Le projectile rata évidemment sa cible, et s'écrasa sur la bibliothèque à deux mètres du sorcier. Ce dernier la regardait, un air narquois sur le visage. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa diatribe, quand il prit la parole.

- Au moins, ça t'a réveillé ! Je voulais savoir comment s'était déroulée ta visite à Azkaban.

La brune le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle allait se rendre à Azkaban, ni qui elle allait voir là-bas. Devant la tête sceptique qu'affichait sa colocataire, Jedusor se justifia.

- Tu m'as dit que l'auteur du maléfice se nommait Lucius Malefoy. Alors j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai demandé aux autres Gryffondors s'ils savaient qui il était, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Tes camarades ont d'ailleurs été étonnamment peu coopératifs, ajouta-t-il. Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à apprendre qu'il était enfermé à perpétuité à Azkaban pour meurtre. En ne te voyant pas en cours hier, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais allé lui rendre visite. Je me trompe ?

Hermione maudit le jeune homme, trop malin à son goût. Heureusement que ses amis n'avaient pas oublié ses recommandations de la rentrée, et qu'ils ne lui avaient rien dit concernant la guerre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs du trouver bizarre que le jeune homme ne sache pas qui était Lucius Malefoy, célèbre mangemort. Elle allait devoir justifier les questions de Jedusor.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, et lui saisit le poignet. Son regard d'un noir de jais se planta dans celui noisette de la sorcière. Après des jours passés à s'éviter, cette confrontation la chamboulait. Elle détourna les yeux, et se dégagea lentement.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Je suis bien allée le voir.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud a à dire pour sa défense ?

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Tom brillaient d'une leur rouge. Hermione redoutait ces yeux comme la peste, car ils prouvaient que le jeune homme abritait encore en lui ce qui deviendrait Voldemort.

- Eh bien.. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

Elle décida de ne lui révéler qu'une part de la vérité. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer son avenir. La brune expliqua donc que Malefoy lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait entraîné dans le futur, car il voulait se venger de lui. Quand Tom lui demanda pour quels motifs Malefoy voulait se venger, elle prétexta une amitié entre eux qui avait mal tourné sans donner plus de détails.

- Donc ce n'est qu'une vulgaire histoire de vengeance ? cracha Tom. Tout ce qui se passe n'est que le fruit des machinations d'un homme enfermé ?

- C'est à peu près ça, avoua Hermione. Mais ne te laisse pas abuser, Malefoy est un homme très dangereux.

Elle expliqua alors qu'il lui avait révélé l'endroit où il avait caché le carnet contenant la description du sortilège qu'il avait utilisé. Elle s'épancha sur la demeure Malefoy, et la manière dont il faudrait persuader le propriétaire de les laisser fouiller le manoir. Ce qui ne serait pas commode, songea-t-elle en visualisant la tête de cette fouine de Malefoy fils. Après avoir répondu aux différentes questions de Jedusor, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Ce fut les gargouillements de son ventre qui firent réaliser à Hermione qu'elle n'avait rien avalé ce matin. Devant le visage goguenard de son colocataire, elle appela un elfe. C'était un des privilèges que possédaient les préfets en chef, qui ne devaient pas pour autant en abuser. Quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe se matérialisa au milieu du salon dans un « pof ! » sonore. Aussi gentiment que possible, le brune demanda à l'étrange créature s'il était possible de lui apporter de quoi manger. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'elfe ne revienne, un plateau entre les bras. Le plateau était chargé de victuailles, et Hermione se maudit d'avoir oublié la tendance des elfes de maison à la démesure culinaire.

Après le départ de l'elfe, Hermione commença son petit-déjeuner. Elle était un peu gênée de s'empiffrer devant Jedusor, mais elle mourrait de faim. Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de thé, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

- D'ailleurs, Malefoy m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange concernant ton voyage dans le temps. Il a dit que le sortilège était censé te faire vivre ta plus grande peur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, si ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois dans une situation cauchemardesque, ajouta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Les yeux de Tom se déportèrent vers le sol. Il répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, avant de se retirer élégamment dans sa chambre. Hermione s'étonna de ce retrait subite, mais imagina qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ces nouvelles. Elle haussa les épaules, et continua de se restaurer.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Tom poussa un long soupir avant de s'allonger sur son lit. La mention du but de ce sortilège, lui faire vivre sa plus grande peur, l'avait rendu perplexe. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était sa plus grande peur à vrai dire. Il lui semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Certes, il détestait pas mal de choses comme les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe par exemple, mais de là à avoir _peur_... Il réfléchit pendant un moment, avant d'abandonner. Cette partie du sort avait de tout évidence échoué. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et se rendormit doucement.

Durant la semaine, Hermione décida de passer tout son temps libre dans une de ses salles préférées de l'école : la bibliothèque. Elle passa toute la semaine là-bas, le nez plongé dans différents livres. Tom l'accompagnait souvent, même s'il n'arrivait pas à passer autant de temps qu'elle dans ces bouquins poussiéreux. La sorcière avait en effet décidé de se préparer à la visite du manoir Malefoy du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait donc essayé de prévoir tous les sortilèges qui pourraient protéger le carnet en recherchant tous les sorts de cette nature dans les livres de Poudlard. Elle apprenait ensuite les sorts pour les contrecarrer. Cette tâche était fastidieuse, et Tom s'était vite découragé. Hermione, quant à elle, s'obstinait pour parer à toutes les éventualités.

Les deux élèves avaient en effet décidé de se rendre au manoir Malefoy le dimanche. La situation empirait de jour en jour, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Hermione avait donc du tout planifier, ce qu'elle avait fait de main de maître. Elle avait de nouveau rendu visite à McGonagall, et lui avait indiqué qu'ils avaient besoin de toute urgence de se rendre chez Draco Malefoy. La directrice avait rechigné à s'occuper de ceci pour la jeune femme, qui lui demandait décidément beaucoup trop de services en ce moment. Mais Dumbledore, dans son tableau, avait indiqué à sa vieille amie l'importance de cette mission. La vieille femme avait donc abdiqué, et accepté de les aider une nouvelle fois.

McGonagall avait donc du envoyer d'autres lettres au Ministère. Elle savait que Kingsley ne pourrait rien lui refuser, mais elle ne voulait pas tirer sur la corde. Or elle n'avait en l'occurrence pas d'autres choix. Le ministre de la magie accepta d'aider la directrice qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. De plus, il se doutait qu'une affaire importante se cachait derrière ce service. Sinon McGonagall ne lui aurait pas demandé dans la même semaine de se rendre à Azkaban, puis un mandat spécial pour se rendre chez Draco Malefoy. Il lui délivra donc le mandat durant la semaine. Le mandat n'était pas nominatif, et signalait seulement l'autorisation pour les personnes le détenant de procéder à la fouille du manoir Malefoy.

C'est ainsi que dimanche la directrice, Hermione, et Tom se retrouvèrent devant les grilles en fer forgé du manoir Malefoy. La brune distinguait des paons albinos déambuler dans le jardin, et soupira face à la richesse outrancière qu'affichaient les membres de cette famille. McGonagall tira sur une corde reliée à une cloche pour annoncer leur arrivée. Après le premier tintement de cloche, un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant eux. La vieille dame lui montra le mandat en lui indiquant qu'ils venaient fouiller la maison avec l'autorisation du ministre de la magie en personne. L'elfe les conduisit donc jusqu'au manoir. Ils traversèrent ainsi les jardins de la propriété, avant d'arriver devant l'entrée imposante de la demeure. Tom regardait autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, personne chez les gryffondors ne lui avait dit que Malefoy était un sang-pur fortuné.

L'elfe qui les accompagnait claqua des doigts, et les portes d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrirent. Elles dévoilèrent une entrée richement décorée, bien que trop chargée. Les trois sorciers pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en constatant que le manoir Malefoy lui rappelait de sombres souvenirs. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se replonger plus longtemps dans son passé, car déjà Draco Malefoy descendait les escaliers pour venir à leur recontre.

- Madame McGonagall ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Il s'approcha de la sorcière et lui serra courtoisement la main. Puis il daigna tourner la tête vers Hermione et lui lâcha un simple « Granger » en grimaçant de manière dégoûtée. La sorcière le salua de la même manière, tout en rajoutant discrètement « fouine » à la fin de sa phrase. Draco Malefoy ne releva pas, et se dirigea vers Jedusor afin de le saluer.

- Et vous êtes..? demanda-t-il à Tom, tout en lui tendant la main.

- Tom Smith, répondit ce dernier en la lui serrant.

Malefoy examina un moment les cheveux blonds de Tom, qui avait à ce moment l'aspect de Tom Smith. Il s'en désintéressa bien vite, et se tourna de nouveau vers McGonagall.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Ceci, répondit la vieille femme en présentant le mandat du ministre.

Draco se saisit du bout de papier, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Son inspection dura plusieurs minutes, et quand enfin il rendit le mandat à McGonagall son visage n'exprimait plus la moindre amabilité.

- Puisque le ministre vous donne une autorisation spéciale je ne peux m'y opposer.. Après tout, je n'ai rien eu à me reprocher depuis des années n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura doucement.

- Evite de laisser traîner tes sales pattes de sang-de-bourbe partout. Ca prendra du temps à nettoyer.

Cette dernière étouffa un juron de colère, et regarda Draco sortir du manoir. Cette satanée fouine n'avait pas été condamnée comme tous les autres mangemorts car il ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres. De plus, personne n'avait pu prouver qu'il avait réellement participé à des actions criminelles. Il était donc libre et disposait des biens de son père. De rage, elle grogna et se retourna vers Tom et la directrice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Tom

- Rien. asséna-t-elle. Ne perdons pas de temps et commençons les fouilles, le manoir est énorme. Ca va nous prendre beaucoup de temps.

McGonagall poussa un soupir et se proposa pour fouiller le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les caves. Elle savait ce qu'avait traversé Hermione dans cette partie de la maison et semblait vouloir lui éviter de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Cette dernière lui en fut reconnaissante, et accepta bien volontiers ce plan. Tom et elle prirent donc les escaliers en direction des étages supérieurs. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour gagner plus de temps. Hermione s'occupait du premier et deuxième étage, tandis que Tom s'occupait du troisième étage et du grenier. La brune n'avait pas jugé judicieux de fouiller le parc, car elle savait que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas du style à cacher son carnet si précieux dans le creux d'un arbre.

Durant toute la matinée, Hermione inspecta chaque pièce du deuxième étage, sans succès. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce, elle jetait une myriade de sorts afin de détecter tout endroit inhabituel. Etant dans le manoir Malefoy, elle trouva plusieurs objets douteux, comme des livres de magie noire dont l'écriture disparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en lire le contenu, ou encore des objets imprégnés de magie dont elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un carnet, ni de cachettes où des objets dangereux auraient pu être entreposés. Elle jetait également un sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque qui indiquait si la pièce avait été témoin de beaucoup de magie ou non. Mais comme elle était dans un manoir très ancien, toutes les pièces s'étaient imprégnées de magie, ce qui rendait ses observations inutiles. Elle remarqua quand même que les bureaux semblaient être les pièces dans lesquelles la magie était la plus pratiquée.

Quand l'horloge de la pièce qu'elle inspectait sonna en indiquant qu'il était treize heures, Hermione décida de faire une pause et d'aller déjeuner. Il ne lui restait que deux pièces du deuxième étage à inspecter avant de passer au troisième étage. Elle alla donc chercher Tom pour lui dire qu'il pouvait manger en même temps qu'elle. Il accepta et ils rejoignirent tous les deux McGonagall qui avait elle aussi décidé de faire une pause. Les trois compagnons décidèrent de faire un pique-nique dans les jardins. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre envie de rester plus longtemps entre les murs de la maison.

Ils firent chacun un compte-rendu de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'est-à-dire rien. Hermione commençait à désespérer de trouver un jour le carnet. Après un court repas, chacun se remit au travail. La brune commençait à en avoir marre de fouiller chaque pièce de fond en comble, et n'en pouvait plus de la décoration surchargée. Elle se promit de ne jamais décorer son appartement de la sorte, les dentelles et autres fioritures commençant à lui sortir par le nez. Certes, son appartement était moins bien rangé (et c'était un euphémisme), mais au moins il était décoré de manière simple.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait le petit salon d'une chambre d'invité du troisième étage, Hermione eut un drôle de pressentiment. Evidemment, aucun sortilège qu'elle avait pratiqué ne donnait de résultat, mais la pièce était imprégnée de beaucoup trop de magie pour un pièce peu usuelle.. Elle revérifia la pièce avec d'autres sorts, puis se décida à prévenir la directrice et son colocataire. Son instinct la trompait rarement.

Elle lança un sort pour amplifier sa voix, puis les appela.

- Madame la directrice ? Tom ? Venez au troisième étage, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose !

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils semblaient tous deux soulagés d'avoir enfin un résultat à leurs recherches. Quand Hermione expliqua qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé mais qu'on avait beaucoup pratiqué la magie dans cette pièce, la directrice prit la parole.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi aucun des sorts que vous avez essayé n'a fonctionné, mademoiselle Granger. Ces sorts fonctionnent pour des cachettes qui ont été créées à l'aide de la magie. Elles ne détectent donc pas de simples cachettes qu'on a fabriqué à la manière moldue.

- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ! S'exclama Hermione. Je suis vraiment stupide.

Elle marmonna quelque chose, avant d'émettre une objection.

- Mais.. Je ne vois pas Lucius Malefoy construire une cachette comme un moldu. Lui qui les exècre..

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien, dit doucement la directrice. Pour cacher ce carnet, je pense que monsieur Malefoy n'aurait pas rechigné à utiliser des méthodes moldues. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, il est très important.

- Vous avez raison, affirma Jedusor. Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver cette cachette dans ce cas ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, avant de répondre d'un air assuré.

- Eh bien, on va chercher à la manière moldue !

Tom ne semblait pas emballé par cette idée, mais il finit par accepter de chercher de cette façon. Ils se mirent donc tous les trois à inspecter la pièce dans les moindres détails. Hermione les enjoignit à faire attention à n'importe quel petit détail, car les moldus étaient très doués pour dissimuler des choses. C'est à ce moment que la brune réalisa que la bibliothèque du petit salon avait un aspect bizarre. En effet, le bois n'était pas de la même couleur sur tout le meuble. En y regardant de plus près, elle trouva qu'une partie du bois était particulièrement usée, ce qui le rendait plus clair. Alors qu'elle tâtait cette partie, elle sentit un renflement invisible à l'oeil nu. Elle appuya dessus, et tout à coup la bibliothèque bascula sur le côté. Elle ne put retenir un glapissement de bonheur.

- Regardez, regardez ! C'est comme dans les films !

Tom et la directrice s'approchèrent de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière s'était décalée sur le côté et laissait maintenant apparaître un renfoncement dans le mur. Ils se penchèrent tous les trois, et virent un carnet posé sur une planche, ainsi que des potions et d'autres objets inconnus. Ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ! Hermione approcha doucement sa main du carnet quand un brouillard noir se plaça entre les objets et elle. Elle retira sa main, et poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Aïe !

Le cristal de Brocéliande de son collier se teinta de noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tom

Hermione lui montra sa main sur laquelle s'étendait une brûlure. La directrice prit la main d'Hermione et lui lança un sort. La brûlure se rétracta d'elle-même, laissant une cicatrice.

- De la magie noire... gronda Tom. Laissez-moi faire, je m'en occupe.

Il les poussa, et se plaça en face de l'alcôve. Il leva alors sa baguette, et commença à murmurer des incantations en fourchelangue. Le brouillard qui s'élevait s'épaissit de plus en plus. Il commença à entourer Jedusor. McGonagall et Hermione reculèrent de quelques mètres, pour se mettre hors de portée de cette manifestation de magie noire. Hermione scruta son colocataire, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de souffrance. Cependant elle ne décela rien, et remarqua que le brouillard n'avait pas brûlé le jeune homme, contrairement à elle. Elle réalisa quand même que cette incantation épuisait Jedusor, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes et dont les jambes tremblaient.

De longues minutes passèrent. Tom continuait sa litanie, et la jeune femme s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa santé. Il était devenu livide, et tout son corps tremblait à présent. Elle esquissa un mouvement en sa direction, mais la directrice l'arrêta d'un mouvement de bras.

- Laissez le faire, Hermione. Ne tentez rien.

Mortifiée, elle acquiesça. Et le regarda souffrir en silence. Il semblait atteindre ses limites, et haletait désormais. Prononcer le moindre mot semblait être une torture. Hermione sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! Mais la directrice avait été claire. Aussi, elle se mordit les lèvres, et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, le brouillard se mit à tournoyer autour du jeune homme. Hermione ne distinguait même plus sa silhouette. Enfin, après quelques secondes, le brouillard disparu. Jedusor était à genoux, les mains crispées sur le tapis.

- Tom ! S'exclama Hermione, en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait l'air épuisé, et son souffle était erratique.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, et lui répondit doucement.

- Tout va bien. Le sort était juste difficile à briser. Celui qui l'a jeté devait être très puissant.. ajouta-t-il. Mais moins que moi apparemment.

Il émit un rire grinçant, qui se transforma en toux. Hermione prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand elle fut coupée par un toussotement de la directrice derrière eux.

- Hm hm. Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ici. Monsieur Malefoy risquerait de s'intéresser de trop près aux découvertes que nous avons fait.

Hermione réalisa soudain la proximité de Jedusor et elle. Elle avait agi d'instinct, sans réfléchir. Elle rougit et se leva. La brune tendit la main vers le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, elle le soutint alors du mieux qu'elle put.

- Je vais récupérer tous les objets qui se trouvent ici, et les donner au ministre. Quant à vous, prenez le carnet qui vous intéresse. Je vais vous créer un portoloin qui vous amènera devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Elle jeta un sort sur une breloque qui se trouvait à proximité, et se tourna vers Hermione et Tom. Un air soucieux était apparu sur son visage.

- Je ne vous poserais pas de question sur la magie dont vous avez usé aujourd'hui, Dumbledore m'ayant explicitement demandé de vous faire confiance. Mais faites attention à ce que vous faites. dit-elle en s'adressant à Tom. Vous êtes prêts à faire le voyage ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

- Désolée de vous presser, mais je sais que l'elfe de maison a prévenu son maître de ce qui vient de se produire. Et il ne faut pas qu'il voit pour quelle raison nous sommes ici. Bien, à trois posez la main sur la boîte. Un, deux..

Après avoir posé la main sur le bibelot Hermione et Tom sentirent un crochet leur tirer le nombril, sensation désormais familière. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ereinté, Tom manqua de tomber. Hermione le maintint debout.

- T'inquiètes pas, on y est presque. le rassura-t-elle

- Je sais. C'est juste qu'après avoir jeté un sort d'une telle puissance, le voyage m'a achevé.

Le visage de Jedusor était contracté dans une mimique de souffrance. Hermione s'inquiétait encore, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Vaillamment elle avança vers le château en soutenant Tom. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui n'osèrent pas s'approcher de la préfète en chef, vu les regards décourageant qu'elle leur lançait. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans leurs appartements. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient croisé aucun de leurs amis. Hermione allongea Tom sur le canapé, et alla lui chercher une potion dans la salle de bain. Après l'avoir bu, Jedusor reprit des couleurs. La jeune femme l'admira un instant. Après l'avoir vu toute la journée en Tom Smith, elle était heureuse de le revoir tel qu'il était réellement. Elle prit une chaise, et s'installa à côté du canapé.

- Tu as bien récupéré le carnet ? demanda-t-il

- Oui. Je l'ai posé là-bas, dit-elle en désignant la table basse de la main. Tu es sûr que tout va bien Tom ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, lui répondit-il en soupirant. Je ne vais pas me répéter toute la soirée !

Elle s'excusa faiblement. Vu ce qu'il s'était produit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la santé de son colocataire. La brune ferma les yeux, et s'adossa contre la chaise. Elle réalisa soudain qu'ils avaient trouvé le carnet, et qu'une solution à leur calvaire semblait enfin apparaître. Ses réflexions furent subitement coupées par la voix de Tom.

- Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr d'aller si bien que ça..

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et se releva précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard de Jedusor trahissait de l'inquiétude. Il leva le bras vers elle, et Hermione comprit. Sa main était devenue transparente.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Video meliora proboque

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 14 : Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor**

(_Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal_)

[…] Sa main était devenue transparente.

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur, tandis que son colocataire semblait garde son calme. La main de Tom était presque invisible à l'oeil nu, on ne pouvait en distinguer que de vagues contours.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle

Elle se saisit de sa main devenue transparente. Au moins elle pouvait la sentir, même si elle ne pouvait plus la voir.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Tom.

La brune serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle espérait provoquer un changement, même minime. Mais son intervention n'eut aucun effet. Le cerveau de la sorcière tournait à plein régime. Elle se leva soudain de sa chaise et se saisit du carnet qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse. Elle l'ouvrit, et se mit à chercher la description du sort que lui avait lancé Malefoy. Mais l'écriture de ce dernier était illisible, et elle avait du mal à déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit. Pour chaque mot qu'elle comprenait elle regardait la main de Jedusor, affolée.

- Je n'ai pas mal. Alors concentre-toi sur le carnet au lieu de te disperser.

Sa voix était froide, son ton mordant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé de la sorte. Il devait être vraiment inquiet pour changer comme cela. Mais Hermione dut admettre qu'il avait raison, et elle se concentra de nouveau sur le carnet. Quand elle trouva enfin la page où Lucius Malefoy décrivait son sortilège elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la page, et s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lut les derniers mots qu'elle contenait. Le carnet s'échappa de ses mains, et s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna le jeune homme

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était complètement perdue.

- Putain.. jura-t-elle

Tom réitéra sa question. Elle leva la tête, ses cheveux courts encadrant son visage tendu.

Tu es en train de mourir.

Ils s'observèrent sans prononcer un mot. Le visage de Tom n'avait pas changé d'expression. Le sorcier restait désespérément silencieux. Devant le manque de réaction du brun, Hermione se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le carnet.

- Tu vas mourir Tom, t'entends ? Alors dis quelque chose !

Elle avait hurlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je vais trouver une solution au problème, voilà tout.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Hermione. Il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas réaliser que tu n'es pas immortel ? Ce sort est en train de te tuer, Tom ! Alors réagis au lieu de prendre ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple épine dans ton pied !

- Il suffit de trouver un contre-sort. Ca ne me prendra pas trop de temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de la sorte.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Tom replaça sa tête sur le canapé. Il ressentait encore le contrecoup du sort de magie noire qu'il avait du exécuter durant la soirée. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte d'Hermione claquer.

- Personne ne me tuera si facilement, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Hermione s'était quant à elle réfugiée sous sa couverture. Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'elle venait de lire, et ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jedusor. Il allait mourir. Ce sort allait le dévorer petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Mourir. Elle répétait ce mot mentalement. Mourir, mourir, mourir.

Elle songea à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. La manière dont elle le détestait au début. Puis quand elle avait commencé à l'apprécier. Et maintenant... Maintenant elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Et lui allait mourir. Mourir. Tout ça à cause de Malefoy. A la pensée du mangemort, elle se mordit les lèvres de manière incontrôlable. Il était la source de tous ses problèmes depuis le début. Il avait causé ses cauchemars horribles, allant jusqu'à la violer durant l'un d'eux. Elle sentait encore ses mains avides sur son corps, et son souffle haletant dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle étouffa un cri dans l'un de ses coussins. Même si rien de tout ça n'avait été réel, elle l'avait senti en elle. Elle avait été souillée de manière irréversible. Et maintenant Tom allait mourir.

Elle jeta son coussin par terre, et sanglota doucement. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant, alors que tout ne faisait que commencer.. Quand elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir elle ne releva pas la tête.

- Ma main est redevenue normale. Pas la peine de te faire autant de soucis, je te l'avais dit.

Hermione réprima un haut le coeur. Ils savaient tous les deux pertinemment que sa main n'avait été qu'un signe avant-coureur, et que le phénomène n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il allait mourir. Elle se leva, et s'avança vers lui. Elle l'attira soudainement à elle, et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son désespoir. Après quelques instants de flottement, Tom répondit à son baiser. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts d'un mouvement précipité. Puis il interrompit le baiser et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu vas mourir Tom. Mourir.. chuchota Hermione

- Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, je te le promets.

La jeune femme manqua de tomber, accablée par son soudain désespoir. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise de son colocataire. Voyant qu'elle faiblissait, ce dernier la souleva. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'à son lit, où il la déposa avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer le long de ses joues, avant d'aller s'écraser sur l'uniforme de Jedusor. Ce dernier lui caressait doucement la tête, tentant vainement de la rassurer. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant des heures, n'ayant aucune mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans son lit. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, et réalisa bien vite que Tom n'était plus là. Avec un profond soupir, elle s'assit sur le matelas, et se frotta les yeux. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

- Hum hum..

La sorcière se retourna vers la source du bruit, qui se trouvait être le miroir magique de sa chambre.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter Miss, mais il me semble que vous êtes en retard..

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur le réveil.

- Oh non !

Elle se leva d'un bond, et courut dans la salle de bain. Les cours commençaient dans à peine dix minutes. Elle prit sa douche en une vitesse record, et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois dans la pièce, elle jeta un oeil navré à son uniforme. Elle avait dormi avec, et il était réellement très froissé. Dans un soupir, elle ouvrit son armoire pour se saisir de son autre uniforme. Quand la brune regarda de nouveau le réveil, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute pour rejoindre sa salle. Après un glapissement de terreur, elle franchit la porte d'entrée et s'élança dans le couloir. Le sport n'avait jamais été son fort à l'école. Aussi, quand elle arriva dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge brique et elle avait le visage luisant de sueur.

- Mlle Granger ! On ne vous attendait plus ! s'écria Monsieur Zopin quand elle arriva dans la salle.

Elle s'efforça de lui faire un sourire, avant de se diriger vers la place que le professeur lui désignait. A côté de Jedusor. Quand elle s'assit, ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors, Hermione ? Panne de réveil ?

Elle grommela, et commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac.

- Et évite de t'approcher de moi, ça m'insupporte de t'entendre souffler comme un phoque.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très sportive, mais de là à lui faire une remarque dessus.. Surtout qu'après qu'ils aient dormi ensemble, elle espérait qu'il serait un peu plus gentil. Apparemment elle pouvait s'asseoir sur une prétendue gentillesse. Soudain, la vérité l'assaillit. Elle l'avait _embrassé_.. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Dans la précipitation de ce matin, elle avait omis ce détail. Tom ne sembla pas remarquer son désarroi, son attention fixée sur le professeur.

- Pssst !

Hermione se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui l'appelait de la table d'à côté.

- Ca va Hermione ? Pourquoi tu as été en retard ? chuchota-t-il le plus discrètement possible

La sorcière lui fit comprendre à grand renfort de gestes qu'elle lui expliquerait après le cours. Après avoir sagement acquiescé, le survivant se pencha vers les notes de Ron, son voisin, et rattrapa le peu de retard qu'il avait pris. Les yeux de Hermione croisèrent ceux du Weasley. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, avant de détourner la tête avec un air de dégoût. Hermione haussa les épaules. Rien de ce qui provenait du roux ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais. C'en était définitivement fini de l'époque où elle l'aimait. Ou croyait l'aimer.

Le genou de son voisin effleura le sien. Tremblante, elle observa Jedusor, toujours passionné par le cours. Il n'avait apparemment pas fait exprès. Merlin, comme elle se maudissait de réagir au quart de tour pour tout ce qui concernait le brun.. Elle observa avec attention sa main droite, qui voltigeait au rythme du discours du professeur. Il n'y avait aucun signe visible du moindre changement. Pourtant elle savait que ce sort était bien en lui, en train de le ronger jusqu'à la moelle. Dans un soupir, elle décida de se concentrer sur le cours. Penser à ça maintenant ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup.

Durant toute la journée, elle s'efforça d'être attentive à son environnement. En vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir une conversation normale, même avec Harry. Ce dernier s'en était d'ailleurs rendu compte, car il avait bien vite arrêté de tenter d'établir un dialogue. Même en cours, Hermione était absente. Evidemment, elle était capable de répondre aux questions des professeurs s'ils l'interrogeaient. Mais elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule chose : Jedusor, qui allait mourir. Et plus elle y pensait, plus l'étau qui lui comprimait le coeur se resserrait. Quand elle le voyait agir normalement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un masque. Et qu'au fond, il devait avoir peur aussi. Même s'il ne montrait rien, la sorcière en était intimement persuadée.

C'est pourquoi, une fois le couvre-feu passé, Hermione se munit de la carte du Maraudeur et de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry afin d'aller rendre une visite au tableau de Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide maintenant qu'il était mort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir entendre ses conseils. Seul lui connaissait la vérité, et serait en mesure de la conseiller.

Après avoir vérifié une énième fois que McGonagall était absente de son bureau, Hermione souffla le mot de passe. La gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée s'effaça dans un bruit rocailleux. Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon et arriva bientôt dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Elle n'avait pas d'ailleurs changé depuis que Dumbledore était mort. La directrice devait vouloir honorer sa mémoire en ne touchant à rien. Hermione fut soudain empreinte de nostalgie. Cela lui rappelait les moments où le trio se faisait convoquer par le directeur. Ils avaient toujours tout affronté ensemble.. D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa ses pensées sombres. Elle observa la pièce, et repéra le tableau du directeur. Qui en était absent.

- Oh non ! pesta-t-elle. Je rêve ! J'ai besoin de lui..

Elle avisa un personnage dans le tableau d'à côté, et lui demanda où était le directeur. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un air maussade qu'il devait être dans son portait du ministère. De rage, Hermione appela d'une voix forte « Professeur Dumbledore ! Monsieur ? ». Alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, elle entendit un froissement de tissu au-dessus de sa tête. Le directeur était revenu dans son tableau.

- Oh monsieur ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais revenir !

Le vieil homme rigola doucement, et lui jeta un regard empreint de douceur par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il avait toujours aimé la jeune fille, qui lui rappelait lui-même étant jeune. Talentueux, avide de savoir. Trop avide peut-être. Après lui avoir galamment offert un bonbon au citron -la boîte du bureau en était toujours remplie-, il lui indiqua qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qui l'amenait ici. N'ayant pas pu parler sincèrement de cette histoire depuis longtemps, Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle en avait marre de cacher la vérité à tout le monde.. La directrice, les professeurs, ses amis.. Aussi, elle vida complètement son sac. Elle recommença son récit depuis le début, même si Dumbledore le connaissait déjà. La brune expliqua comment elle avait décidé de modifier Jedusor au début, et comment elle s'était laissée entraîner dans son propre jeu.. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus le sourire sur le visage parcheminé du vieil homme s'agrandissait. Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle continuait son monologue, ne laissant que de courtes pauses entre chaque étape du récit. Quand elle eut enfin fini, après ce qui lui sembla être un long moment, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Je vois.. fut tout ce que répondit Dumbledore

- Excusez-moi Monsieur.. Mais que voyez-vous exactement ? demanda Hermione

Elle était venue trouver des réponses, pas entendre les fameuses phrases énigmatiques propres à son ancien directeur.

- Eh bien, j'avais raison. La plus grande peur de Tom, n'est-ce pas..

Il passa la main dans sa barbe. Hermione pensa fugacement qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, vu qu'il n'était qu'un tableau. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il sentait réellement sa barbe à l'intérieur du tableau ? Elle avait lu un livre sur les tableaux magiques une fois. Mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. Le professeur interrompit soudain son questionnement intérieur.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Granger. La situation ne semble pas être si désespérée.

- Mais Monsieur, Tom est en train de mourir ! Comment osez-vous dire ça ? S'il meurt, tout sera changé dans notre époque..

- N'avez-vous pas lu la théorie de Nicolas Flamel à ce sujet ? l'interrompit Dumbledore

- Si, mais elle n'a pas été prouvée, avança Hermione. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sage de construire un plan à partir d'une théorie qui n'a pas encore été démontrée..

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de Dumbledore. Il lui répondit calmement.

- Vous vous souvenez que Nicolas et moi avons été bons amis j'imagine ? Eh bien, je peux de ce fait vous affirmer que cette théorie est juste. Nous ne pouvons pas en apporter la preuve concrète, mais Nicolas avait totalement raison.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Cela signifie, Mademoiselle Granger, qu'en effectuant ce voyage dans le temps, Tom Jedusor a créé une nouvelle réalité. C'est scientifiquement impossible à expliquer en un laps de temps si court, mais en résumé, notre présent n'est plus relié à son passé dorénavant. Donc sa mort n'aura aucun effet sur notre monde. Elle ne remettra pas en cause ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant.

De rage, Hermione tapa du poing sur le bureau directorial. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas...

La brune imagina le corps froid et rigide de Tom. Mort. Il allait mourir finalement..

- Voyons Mademoiselle, calmez-vous ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Une lueur d'espoir s'empara de la sorcière. Alors comme ça tout n'était pas perdu ?

- Je vais demander à McGonagall de s'occuper de ce problème. Je pense que ce Kingsley ne pourrait pas me refuser une petite faveur.. Je lui demanderais donc de mettre ses meilleurs chercheurs en sortilège sur le coup, qui seront assistés par votre directrice. Cela vous convient-il ?

Hermione acquiesça avec ferveur. Enfin, une issue à ce cauchemar semblait pointer le bout de son nez ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce sortilège qui lui gâchait la vie depuis quelques mois.

- Je ne peux cependant pas vous assurer une totale réussite, ajouta Dumbledore depuis son portrait. Monsieur Malefoy est très doué en magie, et je ne doute pas que le sort qu'il a inventé soit extrêmement complexe.

- Evidemment. Je comprends, répondit-elle.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Bien, maintenant vous pouvez vous concentrer de nouveau sur vos études.

Hermione rougit en réalisant qu'elle avait été distraite pendant les cours, et pas qu'aujourd'hui.

- De plus, dit Dumbledore, j'ai appris que c'est vous qui organisiez le bal de la St Valentin cette année ? J'en suis enchanté ! Je suis sûr que ce sera un moment féérique. Mais faites attention, il ne vous reste que deux semaines. J'espère que vous serez en mesure de créer des souvenirs inoubliables pour tous les élèves.

- J'y travaillerais Monsieur !

- Bien. Dans ce cas il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage et bonne nuit.

Dans un sourire, Hermione le remercia. Elle lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle allait donner son maximum afin que le bal soit un succès. Puis elle se retira, soulagée. Même si l'avenir était encore incertain, des gens compétents faisaient leur maximum pour les tirer d'affaire. La vie de Tom reposait sur ces inconnus à présent.

Quand elle rentra finalement dans les appartements des préfets, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle avait espéré que Jedusor l'attendrait, mais apparemment il s'était couché. Hermione ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Après tout ils s'étaient embrassés.. Mais vu la conduite de son colocataire cela n'avait été qu'un vague égarement pour lui. A cette pensée, son coeur se serra. C'est vrai qu'après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un égarement. Au fond d'elle, elle était déçue de la conduite de Jedusor. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Hermione finit par aller elle aussi au lit, le coeur plus léger que la veille. Elle aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter à Tom le lendemain.

Le lendemain était un mardi. Hermione profita de l'absence de leur professeur de potions, Mr Taylor, pour proposer à Tom de prendre le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie dans leurs appartements. Voyant qu'elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer, il accepta de bonne grâce. Elle lui raconta alors son entrevue avec le directeur, et la solution qu'il avait trouvé à leurs problèmes. La brune était si enthousiaste que Jedusor ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé lui aussi. Ils tenaient une solution du bout des doigts. La directrice devait passer dans la matinée pour récupérer le carnet de Malefoy, afin d'aider l'équipe dans leurs recherches.

Celle-ci toqua à la porte à dix heures et demi, alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir leur déjeuner. Quand Hermione lui ouvrit, elle s'aperçut que McGonagall avait l'air d'excellente humeur.

- Bonjour ! Ne vous embêtez surtout pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer.

La sorcière demanda alors à Hermione où se trouvait le carnet, avant de s'en emparer. Elle feuilleta quelques pages, grimaçant à la lecture de certains passages. Puis elle le referma d'un ton sec, affirmant qu'elle devait vite retourner rejoindre l'équipe d'experts en sortilèges. Avant de partir, elle lança à Hermione.

- Surtout n'oubliez pas Mademoiselle Granger ! Vous avez rendez-vous à dix-huit heures avec votre homologue masculin, Blaise Zabini. Il faut que vous finissiez les plans du bal. Je veux que tout soit parfait !

La directrice s'en alla alors, chantonnant doucement. Hermione afficha un air estomaqué, avant de se retourner vers Jedusor. Décidément, McGonagall était bizarre aujourd'hui.. Tom haussa les épaules, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

Durant les cours de Métamorphose et Sortilèges de l'après-midi, Hermione se creusa la tête pour finaliser sa vision du bal de la St Valentin qui prenait place deux semaines plus tard. Elle avait des idées à profusion, mais ne savait pas comment les organiser afin de rendre le bal magique. Ce fut finalement son rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini qui l'aida à tout mettre en ordre. En parlant avec lui, tout semblait couler de source. Ils pensaient à la même chose au même moment, partageant le même point de vue sur la décoration ou le buffet.. Bientôt, ils eurent fini de régler les moindres petits détails. En regardant les feuilles qui s'étalaient devant eux et contenaient le plan du bal, Hermione se sentit confiante. Ce bal n'allait décidément pas être comme les autres. Il allait être époustouflant.

Durant la première semaine, Hermione fut chargée de prévoir et anticiper les moindres petits détails pour le bal. Elle avait besoin de musiciens, devait trouver quelle sorte de décorations mettre au moyen de quels sorts.. Son programme était donc chargé. Mais elle effectuait sa tâche avec beaucoup de sérieux, ne voulant pas décevoir la directrice et Dumbledore. Elle savait que l'ancien directeur ne pourrait pas assister à ça, mais elle était sûre qu'il allait en avoir des échos. Et elle ne voulait pas que ces échos soient négatifs.

Durant le week-end précédent le bal, Harry vint la voir. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire, mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Ils se rendirent donc aux Trois Balais le samedi après-midi. Etre en huitième année et avoir le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard quand ils voulaient était un avantage dont ils aimaient profiter. Ils se réunirent donc devant une Bièraubeurre. Harry semblait fatigué. Des cernes cerclaient ses yeux verts, lui donnant un teint maladif. Quand Hermione s'enquit de sa santé, il chassa ses inquiétudes d'un mouvement de main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais très bien. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, à propos de ce que tu m'as dit. Pour moi et Ginny, précisa-t-il devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de l'ultimatum de Ginny.

- J'y ai donc beaucoup réfléchi. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Je sais qu'on est encore jeunes, ajouta Harry, mais je sens au fond de moi que c'est la bonne. Tu comprends ?

Le visage de Tom s'imposa soudain dans l'esprit de la brune. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle hocha donc la tête.

- J'ai donc décidé de lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle le soir du bal de la St Valentin. Je sais que ça fait un peu cliché, mais je pense que c'est une bonne occasion..

- C'est l'occasion idéale, assura son amie.

- Ah, tu me rassures. Donc, comme j'ai dit je vais lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle.. Et je voudrais lui montrer certains de mes souvenirs avec une pensine.

- C'est une idée géniale ! Mais où est-ce que tu trouveras la pensine ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il, McGonagall a déjà accepté de me prêter celle de Dumbledore. Le seul problème, c'est que j'aimerais que ce moment soit unique et inoubliable.. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu aménages un petit endroit dans le parc où je puisse lui faire voir mes souvenirs.. Si c'est possible.

Harry semblait gêné, et se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Hermione éclata de rire.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je serais vraiment ravie de t'aider, et de faire en sorte qu'elle n'oublie jamais ce moment.

Quand elle lui annonça son accord, Hermione crut que Harry allait pleurer de soulagement. En effet, il n'était que peu à l'aise avec l'idée d'exprimer pleinement ses sentiments, et le fait qu'Hermione accepte de s'occuper du cadre le rassurait. Durant le reste de leur rendez-vous, Hermione lui soumis les idées qui lui venaient en tête. Ils discutaient alors des différents avantages et inconvénients de chacune, afin de trouver celle qui serait la meilleure. Ils se décidèrent finalement, et Hermione avait pour tâche de la mettre en oeuvre.

C'est pourquoi durant la semaine suivante Hermione n'eut pas une seconde à elle. Elle était préoccupée par les détails du bal, ainsi que par le projet « Quand Harry rencontre Ginny ». Elle avait renommé ce plan ainsi car le couple la faisait penser au film moldu.

Quand finalement le samedi soir fut là, Hermione pouvait à peine tenir debout. Elle était exténuée. Avant de se préparer pour le bal qui commençait dans une heure à peine, elle prit une potion pour se revigorer. Elle répugnait à faire ça d'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas le choix en l'occurrence. Soit elle prenait cette potion, soit elle s'effondrerait en plein milieu de la piste. Et elle ne voulait rater le bal qu'elle avait organisé pour rien au monde.

Le miroir magique de sa chambre l'aida lors de sa préparation. Comme elle ne lui demandait jamais de conseils, il était ravi d'avoir enfin un peu d'occupation. Il lui fit essayer des dizaines de robes, des dizaines de coiffures, des dizaines de maquillage différents. Quand finalement le miroir décida qu'il avait choisi la bonne combinaison, il la laissa s'admirer des pieds à la tête. Quand elle vit enfin son reflet dans la glace, Hermione resta pantoise. Le miroir magique avait bien fait son travail. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle portait une robe bustier d'un bleu nuit. La robe était longue, et très légèrement échancrée. Comme la sorcière ne savait pas marcher avec des talons, le miroir lui avait conseillé de mettre de simples ballerines crème. Ce qui allait en effet être beaucoup plus confortable pour danser. Son visage était très légèrement maquillé. Elle ne savait pas se maquiller, et même les conseils avisés du miroir n'avait pas pu changer cet aspect d'elle. Par contre, la jeune femme s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour sa coiffure. Elle s'était fait un chignon d'apparence simple, mais avec des boucles savamment travaillées. Elle avait de plus piqué des fleurs blanches dans son chignon pour rappeler ses chaussures. En bref, la Hermione peu soignée de d'habitude avait disparu le temps d'une nuit.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, Mademoiselle ! Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que préfète en chef c'est vous qui devrez ouvrir le bal avec votre cavalier.

- Je sais.. répondit la jeune femme. Merci pour tout, vraiment.

- Mais de rien. Je savais qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose de vous !

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de sortir de la pièce. Tom était déjà descendu dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves. Quant à son cavalier, il était censé l'attendre devant la tapisserie de Tristan et Iseult qui dissimulait l'entrée des appartements des préfets. Et en effet, quand elle sortit elle le vit posté devant la porte.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Pas du tout, assura-t-il. Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher, tout le monde doit nous attendre. Tu es très en beauté ce soir en passant.

- Merci.

Ils descendirent alors les différents escaliers. Les élèves les attendaient dans la Grande Salle, car les deux préfets devaient lancer le bal. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la vaste pièce, un brouhaha régnait. Les élèves semblaient surexcités à l'idée d'aller dans le parc, ce qui les changeait du classique bal dans la Grande Salle.

Cependant, en voyant les deux préfets, le silence se fit. Tous savaient que le moment d'ouvrir les festivités était arrivé. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Hermione et Blaise Zabini. La brune essaya de repérer vaguement ses amis dans la foule, sans succès. Elle continua donc sa lancée, et arriva bientôt devant les lourdes portes qui menaient au jardin. Blaise et elle se jetèrent un regard, puis Blaise dirigea sa baguette contre sa gorge afin d'augmenter le son de sa voix.

- Chers élèves, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous avec impatience. J'annonce donc ouvert le bal de la St Valentin !

Hermione poussa à cet instant les portes en bois, qui laissèrent entrevoir le parc. Les élèves, mus par la même frénésie, se hâtèrent vers la sortie ce qui créa un mouvement de foule. Quand tout le monde fut bien sorti, Hermione tapa dans ses mains. Soudain, des milliers de lucioles s'allumèrent, plongeant le parc dans une ambiance tamisée. Un sort s'étendit sur le parc, protégeant tout le monde du froid. Quelques notes de musique résonnèrent alors près du lac. Tout le monde se retourna, et aperçut un groupe très connu du monde sorcier entamer une balade langoureuse. A côté de la scène étaient disposé des buffets chargés de victuailles. Les aliments et plats avaient été choisis avec soin. Devant ces buffets se trouvait une piste de danse. Elle était faite d'herbe plus courte.

Les élèves s'élancèrent vers la piste. Des fleurs blanches et jaunes se mirent alors à briller au sol de manière intermittente, créant l'illusion d'étoiles. Des bancs avaient été disposés dans tout le parc afin de donner aux étudiants l'occasion de se reposer. Ces bancs étaient recouverts de ces mêmes fleurs, qui brillaient faiblement. Des sorts avaient été jetés afin que les élèves puissent s'y asseoir sans écraser les fleurs qui les recouvraient.

Toute la décoration du parc n'était que raffinement. Hermione et Blaise Zabini avait prévu des jeux de lumière sur toute la surface du parc, ce qui rendait le décor surréaliste. A la vue des visages éblouis des élèves, leur effet était réussi. Soudain, Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui sauter sur le dos.

- C'est génial Hermione ! C'est le plus beau bal que j'ai jamais vu ! s'écria Ginny.

Hermione gloussa. Elle se retourna vers son amie, qui s'était préparée pour l'occasion. Elle portait une robe vert d'eau, et était tout simplement sublime.

- Sauf que tu ne peux pas en profiter pour l'instant, dit-elle à la rouquine.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ginny, Hermione tapa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains. Une luciole s'approcha des deux amies, et se mit à tournoyer autour d'elles.

- Tu dois suivre cette luciole Ginny.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va m'emmener ? demanda son amie

- Tu verras bien ! En tout cas je veux que tu me fasses un compte-rendu détaillé demain !

- C'est promis, maman ! gloussa Ginny en suivant la luciole

Elle s'était élancée après l'insecte, se doutant qu'Harry était derrière tout ça. Hermione la regarda partir, une pointe de jalousie lui transperçant le coeur. Son amie avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Harry. La sorcière scruta alors la foule autour d'elle. Pas la moindre trace de Tom.

Elle soupira, et commença à faire un tour dans le parc. Elle voulait vérifier que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Apparemment c'était bien le cas, et tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Elle repéra dans la foule la directrice danser avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait radieuse, et la brune se demanda si le comportement bizarre de la vieille femme n'avait pas un rapport avec cet inconnu. Fatiguée malgré la potion qu'elle avait prise, elle s'assit sur un banc à l'écart. Ce bal l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Elle n'était même plus capable d'en profiter. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Hermione tourna sa tête avec espoir, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que son homologue, Blaise Zabini.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda ce dernier. Tu sembles fatiguée.

- Oui, ça va. Mais c'est vrai que je suis crevée. C'est vraiment du boulot d'organiser un événement de cette taille, pas vrai ?

- Totalement d'accord, acquiesça le métisse. On ne m'y reprendra plus jamais !

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux. Soudain, Blaise regarda la brune. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui, et ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux de son homologue. Le jeune homme approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Hermione. Cette dernière venait de réaliser dans quelle situation elle s'était fourrée, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand Blaise fut coupé par une voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix glacée de Tom

- Rien qui ne te concerne à ce que je sache, répondit le métisse.

Tom rit sèchement avant de s'approcher.

- Bien au contraire, je crois que cela me concerne directement. Hermione est à moi. Alors maintenant dégage.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait lui laisser la parole, objecta le préfet. Hermione ?

Cette dernière regarda successivement les deux élèves. Puis elle se résigna et tourna la tête vers Blaise.

- Désolée, Blaise.

A l'entente de ces mots, le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Très bien, je m'incline. Bonne soirée.

Puis il se leva, et partit en direction de la piste. Hermione se leva elle aussi et s'approcha de Jedusor. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il était habillé en costard, ce qui le rendait très séduisant.

- « Hermione est à moi » ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je ne suis pas ton objet Jedusor !

- Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de le faire partir.

Après un regard méprisant, elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Mais Tom la retint par le bras.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais le voir près de toi m'a dégoûté, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, siffla-t-il.

- Eh bien non, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je ne te comprends pas Jedusor.

Elle esquissa un geste pour se retirer, mais le jeune homme attrapa sa main, et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il avança fébrilement la main vers sa joue, et la caressa lentement. Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact.

- Pour ça, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.


End file.
